


He's Not My Alpha

by Nrem511



Series: Spideypool Omegaverse stories [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alpha Harry Osborn, Alpha Quentin Beck, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Peter Parker, Angst, Arguments, Blackmail, Bottom Peter Parker, Burns, Choking, Confrontations, Confused Peter Parker, Control, Deadpool being Deadpool, Delusions, Distrust, Drug Use, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Punching, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Frustration, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Horny Wade Wilson, Humor, Hypnotism, Identity Reveal, Insecure Wade Wilson, Insecurity, Iron Man Suit - Freeform, Jealousy, Knotting, Lies, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulative Quentin Beck, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memories, Mentions of Violence, Mind Games, Misunderstandings, Mutual Attraction, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Past Relationship(s), Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is 23, Pining, Protective Wade Wilson, Psychological Trauma, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redemption, References to Drugs, Regret, Rehabilitation, Rejection, Revenge, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sad Wade Wilson, Scratching, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Shame, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suit Kink, Therapy, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Top Quentin Beck, Top Wade Wilson, True Love, True Mates, Wade Wilson Likes Peter Parker's Butt, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, breeding (fake), more chapters added, spideypool-freeform, these two are so stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 71,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: After having his heart broken Peter is cautious about letting anybody in, but then Deadpool isn't just anybody. A messy love story about longing and rejection and how sometimes what we truly need is closer than we think.***ADDED NEW CHAPTERS titled "Always My Omega" continuing the story 6 months later from Chapter 6***Thank you for reading xoxoxox20/01/2020 - I've decided to tag this story as non-con as there are some scenes in it that are definitely within that bracket. A person under the influence of drugs can not fully consent.Once again thank you for reading xoxoxox your kudos and comments give me sparkles in my heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you so much for the kudos and kind comments. They bring sunshine to my heart. xoxoxoxox
> 
> If you want to say hi on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)   
I recently created a new account for sharing my work and other stuff so a few more followers would be amazing 💖💖💖💖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is dealing with a broken heart and isn't kind to himself. He is forced to reveal his identity when he starts feeling unwell.  
Deadpool just wants to help him.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Peter's excessive suppressant intake is akin to being a drug addict**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't worry my Omega I will never leave you. I promise. I love you. We can work this out." 

"We can try surrogacy or even adoption. Please don't worry my darling, it's not your fault. I love you, you are my Omega."

"Peter....all I've ever wanted is a family of my own. You are my mate. I thought we would have children together. It's so frustrating."

"No, it's not ok. You made yourself infertile. You took all those pills. Why would you do that to yourself? Now we can't have a family."

"I'm sorry...I love you...Omega...you're the only one."

"The only one....."

But Peter hadn't been the only one.

He thought back to Harry's words and how the events that followed those confusing weeks caused him so much pain. He had to find out the hard way that his Alpha had replaced him with another.

Peter had been attending his classes at the local college and had returned home early after his tutor had cancelled the last hour due to illness. As he entered their apartment he had heard noises from the bedroom. A cold chill had run down his spine as he picked up on a stranger's scent. He had opened the bedroom door and felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces at the sight he was met with.

Harry and another Omega, naked, on their bed.

Peter ran into the living room, tears streaming down his face. He was in a state of disbelief, but he knew exactly what he had seen. 

"Peter...it's not what it seems, please listen."

Harry looked and sounded pathetic.

"Seriously? You were fucking another Omega in OUR bed! How else should it seem then Harry?" Peter was crying and clenching his fists.

"Peter....Omega? I'm sorry...I ..it's just ...I don't think we can carry on together anymore. You can't give me what I want." Harry looked away as he said it.

"Alpha? How can you do this to me? I gave you everything. I love you....I need you. You told me everything would be okay. You promised. You said it didn't matter." 

Peter cried into his hands. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

"Yeah, well, Pete it does matter. I spoke to my father and he told me I need an heir if I want to take over the business and be successful. Surely you understand? I do care about you, of course I do, but I'm not in love with you any more. I'm sorry...it's better I tell you the truth." Harry stood in front of Peter as he wept. He was cold, there was no comfort or reassurance.

"The truth? Seriously ....how long have you and your slut been sleeping together behind my back? Have you shared a heat? Is that why you have been so distant these past few weeks? If you really cared about me you wouldn't have hurt me like this. What am I supposed to do? You are my whole world Alpha....except you're not my Alpha anymore are you?" Peter stared straight ahead as the reality of those words hit home.

He had been rejected.

The one person who was supposed to be on his side had discarded him like he was nothing. 

He felt empty. 

"What am I supposed to do? This is my home, our home. I don't even have a job or any money of my own. Why is this happening to me?" Peter was a mess. His face was soaked with tears and he felt totally lost.

"Erm Harry...I think I'm going to go now...call me later okay?" The Omega was walking towards the door with a guilty look on his face. He was young like Peter, blonde, fair complexion, similar build and smelt ripe with Omega pheromones. 

He could tell immediately he never stood a chance against such a perfect Omega. Harry had well and truly 'upgraded' his mate.

Peter had wanted to scream, but he didn't. He swallowed his anger and pain, calmly packed a bag, handed Harry his keys and walked out of their apartment. He had headed straight for his Aunt's house and as he walked in the door she saw the look on his face and knew he was broken. He had collapsed on the floor and fallen apart right there in the hallway. 

That had been three years ago. 

In the time that had passed Peter had slowly started to recover from his broken heart and rejection. He had initially hidden away from the world, too ashamed at being abandoned by his Alpha. Gradually he had returned to his studies, completing his science degree and enrolling onto a training program at Stark industries. His daily life was routined and controlled. Becoming Spider-Man six months after losing his Alpha had also helped him come to terms with his grief and shame. It gave him a sense of purpose, made him feel less useless, gave him strength. It still hurt him the way things had ended with Harry, but he knew it was pointless to dwell on it, he had only himself to blame.

After he presented as an Omega at age fifteen he had felt so disgusted with the idea of being 'weak' he had fought his physical biology with suppressants. He hated being an Omega. He had aspirations of becoming a scientist and he knew nobody would take him seriously if he wasn't an Alpha or a Beta. So, with his Aunt and Uncle's blessing he had lived as an Alpha. He had repressed his heats and all the other Omega characteristics with the drugs.

Then one afternoon he had bumped into Harry. They had been high school friends until he had moved away to a private academy and lost touch. Harry was all Alpha, confident and capable. Peter's dormant Omega had reacted to him instantly and Peter had struggled to maintain his secret. Harry's Alpha had responded and they had started dating. Peter had stopped taking the drugs and allowed his body to do what came naturally.

After six months together and feeling blissfully in love with his mate Peter had discovered that he was in fact infertile and the doctor informed him it was due to his excessive use of suppressants. He had damaged his reproductive system by blocking his heats. He had gone for some tests after Harry remarked how he would like a family and maybe Peter should take a test just in case he had fallen pregnant already. 

It had been a huge shock. Peter had never considered that he could have irreparably hurt himself. Harry had been supportive and reassuring at first and even offered to look at alternative options, but it didn't last. He knew he was being pressured by his father and he stopped being attentive towards Peter. His Omega had craved his affection, but Harry kept making excuses and going away on business trips. 

When Peter had gone into heat and Harry had refused to return from one of his trips he knew it was likely the beginning of the end for their relationship. Harry had never bonded with Peter, never marked him. He had been eager to and had already started biting him before the diagnosis, but then he had stopped and it was never implied again. Peter had felt incomplete, a failure.

It had still come as a shock to see his Alpha with someone else. Peter didn't think that's how things would end. The truth was that a small voice inside him had been hoping things would work out, that somehow he would become fertile again and they could have a family and live happily ever after.

But life wasn't like that. There was no fairy tale ending for Peter. At least....not with Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah Spidey pleeeaaase let me come on patrol with you. I promise I will do everything you tell me. I've been so good, not unalived anybody in a whole month!" 

Deadpool was on his knees hanging on to Spider-Man's leg.

"Jesus Pool let go, have some dignity." Spidey tried to shake him off, but The Merc was stuck to him like glue.

"Pool, you know damned well you killed a guy last week, or did I imagine seeing his head rolling down that alleyway? Don't try and play innocent, you haven't changed. Now please let go of my leg!"

_Damn it ...that smell....Alpha...no...just absolutely NO!_

Peter felt a tiny itch deep inside his belly, but he blocked it out. He had no desire to succumb to an Alpha, especially not one as forceful and chaotic as Deadpool.

The Merc whined and sulked as he let go of Spidey's leg and rolled over on to his back. He lay there looking upwards and spotted a single star falling across the night sky. "Oooh Spidey look! I'm gonna make a wish...."

_I wish you could love me as much as I love you._

Spidey glanced at Deadpool "What did you wish for? I bet it's about food. What treats are you craving?"

Deadpool grinned to himself.

_There's only one treat I crave and I sure as hell would like to eat him._

"I can't tell you Webs because then it won't come true. It was about something verrrryyyy special." The Merc laughed and got back up to his feet. "So, how about it Spidey will you let me tag along, just for tonight?" 

Peter knew he was inviting a whole load of trouble, but something in Deadpool's demeanor just appealed to him. In a moment of weakness he agreed to let him come out on patrol.

_I clearly need so much therapy._

"Pool I'm warning you....behave yourself or it's bye bye."

Deadpool cooed at Peter "Spidey baby, pumpkin buns, I will be on my bestest behaviour....you won't even know I'm there....good as gold....I promise."

Spider-Man sighed.

_This is a really bad idea._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade Wilson had lead a dubious life, full of violence and depravity. He had flaunted his Alpha status in his younger years. He had even prostituted himself to rich Omegas who wanted to keep their identities a secret, but needed heat partners. He had become a Mercenary after being kicked out of Special Ops. He got diagnosed with cancer and mutated into Deadpool after being tortured in a genetic testing facility. His mutation had affected his skin and more importantly his Alpha biology. He had become sterile and lost his confidence, but his cancer had gone and he had gained a strong healing factor. 

He was no longer attractive to Omegas and his physical encounters were few and far between with Betas and mutants. He had engaged in a brief relationship with another Alpha called Cable but he found him too aggressive and had broken things off. Cable had not taken kindly to being dumped and had shot Deadpool multiple times. When Wade died and then rejuvenated he realised his healing factor was so strong he was in fact immortal. 

Wade didn't like the idea of spending eternity alone without a mate, but he had nothing to offer a needy Omega. He couldn't fulfill his Alpha duty of fathering any offspring. He could still offer support for heats and he still believed in love, but nobody wanted him. His options for a partner were limited, but he never gave up hope. He possessed an unflinching optimism when it came to matters of the heart. He was a hopeless romantic and had always believed his true mate was still out there.

Then he met Spider-Man.

Deadpool fell head over heels in love with Spider-Man the first time he saw him swinging through the air. He watched him land right in the middle of a brawl outside City Hall where two groups of protestors had clashed and were attacking each other. He admired how agile and gracefully he moved as he webbed up the main perpetrators. Then he watched how tactfully and gently he had guided the more peaceful protestors to a safer location. 

Wade knew Spider-Man wasn't an Omega, but he wasn't an Alpha like his ex. He could tell he was a sensitive, caring soul. The way he had looked after the peaceful protestors told Wade all he needed to know. No, he was definitely different to other Alphas and that gave Wade hope.

Deadpool wanted Spidey as his mate.

He was prepared to do anything to win him over, even give up his lucrative violent lifestyle. If he could get Spidey to notice him and accept him as a friend he hoped it would lead to them becoming more intimate. In the meantime The Merc was just happy being near him.

Hearing Spidey say he could join him on a patrol was like a dream come true for Wade and he would prove that he was worthy of such an honour. The only problem was that Deadpool's good intentions didn't always go to plan. He was notoriously unpredictable and his impulsive reactions often lead to chaotic situations that usually resulted in numerous deaths and collateral damage. 

That night they had been exceptionally busy, multiple muggings, a drunk guy waving a gun about, a car theft that resulted in Spidey having to web the vehicle as it crashed through the side of a bridge and balanced dangerously over the edge. Deadpool had administered his own special brand of charm on some scumbags attempting to rob a local deli, making sure he merely injured them in a non-fatal way. Spider-Man smirked as he observed Wade's attempts at being 'good'.

_It's cute how he's trying so hard....hm...Alp...oh ...nope no no no!_

Peter kept catching his mind drifting to thoughts of Deadpool's Alpha, but he was not going to let it affect him. This really wasn't the right time or place or person for Peter's Omega. He couldn't go through another rejection and no matter how much he liked Deadpool he knew it would be a terrible idea to get too close to him. 

_I wish he didn't smell so good._

Peter decided if he was going to be hanging around more with Deadpool he would double his suppressant dosage just in case his Omega got triggered by the strong Alpha. He really didn't want to blow his cover. 

Wade was oblivious to Peter's inner struggles. He was in his own happy little bubble now he was 'helping' Spider-Man. All he wanted was to be near the object of his affection. 

They continued patrolling together the next couple of nights. All was going well and nobody had been unalived or too seriously hurt so Deadpool was keeping to his promise. Things seemed to be going pretty smoothly, except Peter was not himself. 

"Hey Spidey baby are you feeling ok? I saw you trip earlier and you seem a little off balance ...like you're drunk....ohhhh Spidey have you been sipping some fire water on the sly? What a naughty spider! At least let me share." Deadpool nudged him in his ribs and Spidey almost fell sideways. "Whoah careful ...hey are you alright?"

Peter crouched down and sat still for a moment. "Oh my god Pool I am not drunk! I don't know what is going on. I feel dizzy, it's weird. Just give me a minute." 

This continued for another night and Deadpool was starting to get worried about Spidey as he was mumbling and complaining about being too hot. He sat on the rooftop with his legs outstretched in front of him and lifted his mask above his mouth, gasping for the cool night air.

"Pool...I really don't feel too good. Maybe I need to go home. Can you help me up please?" Peter had been double dosing his suppressants and he was certain that must be what was causing his dizziness and sick feeling. He would have to taper them off again or just push through until his body acclimatised to the new dose. He quickly lowered his mask as he didn't want Deadpool to catch any hint of his Omega scent.

Just as The Merc helped Peter to his feet his legs gave way and he collapsed. Wade caught him and lifted him up into his arms. He felt a panic in his chest as Spider-Man seemed to be unconscious. He laid him down on the rooftop and lifted his mask so he could breathe. "Come on Webs...wake up...oh shit...what is going on?" Wade got close to listen if the web shooter was breathing and he picked up on a sweet scent.

_Damn...what is that?_

_Omega._

_Shit....where?...who?_

_Oh...what? Not him?_

_Spidey....an Omega? ...no ...but ..._

_Oh Boy._

Peter started moving and groaning, his body contorting as he was overcome with waves of nausea and pain. "Oh ...help me...I don't know what is happening...it's not good...Pool I need your help...please get me home. I really don't feel so good." He was kneeling on all fours and started throwing up.

Deadpool picked him up and carried him across the rooftops to his apartment, luckily they were only two blocks away. "Spidey I'm taking you to my place as it's close ok. Don't worry everything will be alright. I'll take care of you."

_And your Omega..._

As soon as they got to Wade's apartment Peter started thrashing about, clawing at his suit. "It's too hot...I don't think I can stand it. Everything is aching, it all feels wrong. Pool don't leave me alone...please...I think I know what is happening but I don't know how or why so suddenly. I need to tell you the truth, but please don't tell anybody else...it's really important." 

Peter ripped off his mask and stared at Deadpool with wide panicked eyes. "Please Pool...I am an Omega...I think I've just gone into a heat. My suppressants must have failed. Your Alpha...it's too strong...need it...need you close." He gripped on to The Merc's arm with a pained expression, panting hard, his hair damp and messy with sweat. 

Wade was too shocked to speak. He couldn't believe Spider-Man was an Omega and more importantly he couldn't believe how desirable he looked without his mask.

_He's like all the Disney princes rolled into one._

_And he smells like freshly baked cinnamon cookies...oh my god._

_Omega...so sweet...so ..._

_Mine._

"Okay Spidey...I.." 

"Peter...please call me Peter....help me please..." 

_Alpha...smells too good...need him._

Deadpool ran into the bedroom and cleared his stuff away. He grabbed extra sheets and towels and spread some out on the bed. He was racing round trying to make everything as comfortable as possible for Peter. He carried him into the bedroom and placed him on the fresh sheets, handing him a t-shirt to scent while he carried on getting things ready.

Peter lay on his side, breathing deeply into the t-shirt, inhaling Wade's earthy musky scent as he felt his body reacting so severely to the Alpha's presence. He thought taking the double dosage would block the pheromones and stop him from connecting in any way. Now it seemed the suppressants had failed entirely and his heat had come on much stronger than in the past. It had been almost three years since he had experienced a heat. The first one after losing his Alpha had been so awful and painful he swore he would never have another. He knew his suppressant intake was excessive, but he just couldn't face living as an Omega any more.

_Not since Harry....it's still too painful._

The pain came over Peter as he lay squirming on Wade's bed. He clenched his abdomen and felt the warm flow of slick as it started leaking through his suit. He felt embarrassed and ashamed and wished he was in his own home, but something made him feel safe with Deadpool and he desperately wanted him to help him through his heat. "Pool...help me please...I need to take my suit off...it's all messy. I'm sorry Alpha. I just need your help."

_Want you...Alpha...god I want you so badly...take me._

"Okay Peter but call me Wade okay, that's my name. Are you sure this is what you want? I can give you some toys to help you through this if you want me to lock you in the room and wait out there. I just want you to be sure." Wade helped Peter take his suit off.

_Oh man...he smells so ready...I don't think I can take it..._

_Omega...need him...want him_

"I'm sure. Please don't leave me. Take your suit off too Wade, please Alpha. Need to feel your skin....please." Peter was stripped down to his boxer shorts but they were soaked with slick. He peeled them off and lay on the bed curled into a ball as the pain struck in his core. "Ahhh ouch...oh god..it's too much." 

Wade hesitated, he knew the minute Peter saw his skin he would be horrified and take the offer of toys over him. He sighed as he lifted his mask off and looked at Peter. "It's not a pretty sight Omega...I want to help you but I will understand if you don't want me to."

_Omega...so beautiful._

_Please don't turn me away._

Peter reached up to Wade. "Come here, need to hold you, take off your suit...I don't want toys...I want you Alpha...please." He grabbed at the fabric of Wade's suit as he took it off and threw it onto the floor. 

Peter wrapped himself around the big Alpha as he moved in beside him, nuzzling his neck and soothing him with strokes and growls. Wade was totally wrecked, his face fixed in a permanent smile. This was beyond his wildest dreams. He was still trying to process it all. He could feel his arousal straining inside his boxer shorts and Peter's warm slick was coating his thighs. He felt light headed from the strong scent as his Alpha started to rut and he felt his urges build up inside him.

_Omega...mine...want._

Peter was moaning loudly and grinding against The Merc. "Alpha...need you...give me what I need...please Alpha...help me." He took hold of Wade's face and kissed him, eagerly sucking at his scarred lips and curling his tongue inside, tasting the big Alpha. Wade was lost in a far away dream world of sparkly colours and soft fluffy clouds filled with sweet nectar. He felt drunk on Peter's scent, no longer capable of stringing a sentence together. Just one word lingered on his lips.

"Omega."

All Wade's Alpha instincts took over as he tore his boxer shorts off, freeing his large erection. His knot was already round and taut at the base of his cock and all he wanted was to lock it into his Omega. He grabbed hold of Peter and turned him over on all fours so his ass was presenting perfectly. He reached down and plunged two fingers into the Omega's needy hole, slick oozing out over his hand and down Peter's thighs. "Damn Omega you are so ready, so slick and sexy. Are you waiting for my knot? Tell me Omega...tell me what you want."

"Yes Alpha...need...want...take me...knot me...make it better. Make the pain go away...please." Peter arched his back and pushed his hips into Wade, the slick covering his erection and making him growl deeply. He entered Peter hard and deep, taking him roughly, allowing his Alpha rut to take over. His eyes coloured red as he snarled with every thrust. Peter cursed and yelled, his moans turning to purrs as he felt the big Alpha driving into him with a forceful pace.

"Alpha....ah...so good...more."

Wade was digging his fingers into Peter's hips, bruising him, pulling him back then jolting him forwards as he fucked him deeper every time he sank back into him. He bent forward and hooked his hands under the Omega's thighs and lifted him up so he was sitting upright on Wade's cock. The big Merc could easily hold him and fuck up into him, pressing him down onto his knot. Peter was holding on to Wade's neck behind him as he felt his body being taken so firmly. He rolled his eyes back and let out a loud moan as he felt The Alpha's knot lock inside him, stretching his hole and filling him with warm seed. 

_Yes...Alpha...mine....yours...want._

"Omega...feels right...this...feels good....you and me." Wade lowered Peter forward onto the bed and gently lay on top of him, leaning up on his elbows so as not to crush him. Peter was moaning softly as he lay flat on the sheet under Wade. Goosebumps covered his entire body as he felt The Alpha kiss him tenderly on the back of his neck. For a brief moment he felt complete, warm, safe, like he belonged. He had surrendered to the strong Alpha and allowed himself to be knotted and claimed, as an Omega should be. It was natural and comforting to be so fulfilled and connected.

Alas it was only a passing feeling, because as soon as Peter's heat pheromones started to subside the worry and anxiety crept back in. He felt a panic rise up in his chest. How had he gotten into this situation? More importantly, how was he going to get out of it? He was still connected to Wade's large Alpha knot, it showed no signs of calming down. He could feel him projecting strong vibes full of intense affection. Peter needed to stay calm and wait until he was released, then he needed to get out of there. He was completely overwhelmed. 

_But...Alpha...love your scent...need it close...no..no..it can't work for us._

_I have nothing to give you...I'm broken...damaged goods._

Peter felt tears welling up in his eyes as he remembered the pain and humiliation of his Alpha rejecting him because of his faulty body. As much as he wanted to be with Wade he couldn't give him a family, he couldn't commit to him. He knew it would tear them apart.

_I'm so sorry Alpha._

Wade picked up on Peter's emotional state and started to feel uneasy. He was trying to soothe him, make him calm in his embrace, share his physical warmth with him. He whispered in his ear. "Omega you are so special, feels good to be connected to you. I'll give you anything you want, look after you...love you...don't worry."

Wade could hear himself saying the words and he felt Peter calm slightly, but in his heart he knew he was lying to him. The truth was he could not give him the one thing that mattered. He could never give him a family. His body was too ravaged by his mutation and his fertility had never recovered. Another price to pay for being cancer-free and immortal, but Peter didn't know this, how could he? Wade assumed Peter thought he was a strong virile Alpha, fully functioning and ready to mate him into oblivion. 

The inevitable outcome weighed heavily on Wade's mind. The thought of seeing the realisation and disappointment in Peter's eyes filled him with sadness. He loved him with every inch of his heart and all he wanted was to stay by his side and make him happy.

_My Omega...mine...yours..together._

Deep in his heart Wade knew that was never going to happen.

_I'm so sorry Omega._

They lay there together, silently waiting to be released from each other. Their individual fears and anxieties preventing them from communicating. The crippling pain of rejection and their stubborn reluctance to be honest and take a risk by revealing their mutual physical condition caused them to shut down verbally. 

Wade didn't want to let go of Peter but he felt his aversion coming through in his panicked emotions. He guessed it was because of the way he looked and now the heat pheromones had died down Peter would be full of regret. He didn't blame him, his skin was a mess, he looked frightening and unattractive. Of course a beautiful Omega like Peter wouldn't want him. Maybe it was for the best seeing as he couldn't live up to his duties as an Alpha. He just didn't want it to ruin his friendship with Spidey. He loved their time together, it had stopped him feeling so alone.

As Wade felt his knot shrinking again he gently released himself from Peter and rolled on to his side. He stroked his back as he looked at his smooth skin and longed to tell him how much he loved him and needed him. Peter didn't respond to Wade's touch and The Merc knew exactly what was coming next.

_Three...two...one..._

"Wade, I'm sorry, but I can't stay. I have to leave, go home and get cleaned up. I just needed this, but nothing more. You understand don't you?" Peter turned and looked at the Alpha with tears in his eyes. Wade nodded and felt a lump in his throat. "Please...Peter...can I still see you? I don't want to lose you as my friend. I like hanging out together on patrol. That doesn't have to stop....I promise I won't tell anybody that you're an Omega." Wade's voice was full of desperation and his pleas hit Peter full in his core. 

"Wade...Alpha...it wouldn't work. We wouldn't work. I know you will keep my secret and I'm truly grateful, just like I will never forget how you helped me through my heat. I can't live like an Omega...I don't want to...it wouldn't be right to keep seeing you when I know you have feelings for me."

_And I have feelings for you....my Alpha._

"I'm sorry Peter. I wish things were different. I understand and I won't contact you. I just want you to know before you go that maybe in another time and place you could have let me love you. My feelings are honest and true. I know I make jokes and mess around, but I've never been more serious about something in my life. I will never stop loving you, it feels like you are part of me. I just need you to know that. If you are ever in trouble or just need a friend to talk to I am here for you." Wade held Peter's gaze and tried to convey all his passion in a single hit of emotion.

For a moment Peter hesitated, unsure if he was making a huge mistake, but then his troubled mind took over and he broke free from Wade's hold. He grabbed his mask and left through the window without looking back. 

As Wade watched Peter web away through the adjacent buildings a deep cruel pain cracked his heart. He felt bereft of the one thing he truly cared for in his life.

_My Spidey....Omega...always mine._

Peter reached his apartment and fell to the floor in the kitchen. The sound of long drawn out sobs filled the air as he cried his heart out. Leaving Wade had ripped him in two. Hearing him confess his love so honestly had felt like a punch in the gut. Peter felt like a complete bastard for walking out on him, but he had no choice, not really. He had nothing to offer him. He was incomplete. 

Peter knew the most important thing was to stop any more heats from coming because the pain of losing yet another Alpha would be unbearable. He didn't want his Omega to lure Wade back into a false sense of security and hope. He was not going to play with his emotions like that. 

_Beautiful Alpha...he deserves so much better than my fucked up Omega._

Peter ran into the bathroom and rummaged through the cabinet looking for suppressants. He swallowed a dose and made a mental reminder to get a fresh supply in the morning. He knew he was addicted, it was a problem, but he could handle it. He no longer got the pills from the chemist, they had denied him any more doses a long time ago. He had a guy who got him regular shipments every week. Peter suspected they were discarded pills close to their sell by date, intercepted by lab auxiliaries before they were incinerated. These were guys looking to make a few bucks on the side. Peter asked no questions and they told him no lies.

He knew it was wrong and he was possibly causing himself even more damage internally. His own healing factor helped keep him together, but for how long? He had given up caring. All he wanted was to carry on being Spider-Man at night and work as a scientist during the day, maintaining the illusion of being a successful and capable Alpha. As long as Deadpool kept his distance Peter knew he could carry on as normal. This had just been a blip. He would soon be back on track.

_I have to forget him....Alpha...nothing will be the same...I miss him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are impossible when it comes to communication!!  
The angst is killing me!  
Things will definitely get worse before they can even begin to get better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade convinces Peter they can be friends. A new face at Peter's work brings trouble.  
(I'm terrible at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter includes a gory self harm scene.  
-idea for invisibility serum came from a book Peter was reading in another story I wrote https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984102/chapters/49899212

  
A few weeks had passed since Peter shared his heat and to his relief and_ slight disappointment_ Deadpool had kept his promise and not contacted him. Peter had continued his daily life, taking the suppressants and doing his job in the lab working for Tony Stark. Nobody suspected his Omega status and as long as he stuck to his routine and took the pills at regular intervals he would manage just fine.

Wade on the other hand had gone completely off the rails since Peter rejected his Alpha. He had tried to carry on as usual, but his heart was shattered and all he could think about was his Omega. He pined constantly for him, thinking back to his scent and his soft smooth skin. 

Every night he clung on to the boxer shorts Peter had left behind at his apartment, inhaling the stale scent of his slick while he roughly abused himself. He felt pathetic but it was all he had and no matter how hard he masturbated he couldn't achieve that same feeling of contentment and relief he had felt with his Omega.

_Need him...it's not fair...please Omega._

He had smashed all the mirrors in his apartment because every time he caught a glimpse of his exterior he felt a rage boiling up inside him. He couldn't stand the sight of his grotesque face. He felt useless and stupid that he had imagined Peter would choose him after he shared his heat. 

_You were just a distraction for the pretty Omega's heat._

_He could have anybody, why would he choose a monster like you?_

_Accept it pizza face, he just used you!_

Wade's damaged mind was being taunted by cruel voices. They convinced him his skin was the reason Peter didn't want him. He knew he was no use as an Alpha to a young fertile Omega, but he had wondered if they couldn't have made it work. Not every Omega wanted to have children naturally, they could have adopted. 

Hearing the resolution in Peter's voice and picking up on his anxiety had proved to Wade he was right and he felt so much despair and frustration at the state of his skin. In a moment of heart wrenching desperation he had taken his sharpest knife and peeled large patches of his skin off, screaming at the pain as he skinned himself alive. The bathroom had been covered in blood and he had lay in the middle of it crying and groaning at the burning pain as he waited for his skin to heal over. He only knew how to deal with such heartbreaking emotions by hurting himself. The pain of the wounds drowned out the noise in his head. It stopped the voices and diverted his focus, but it never lasted very long. The only thing that was going to stop his pain was Peter.

Being the fastidious type Wade had been 'observing' Peter on an almost daily basis. He knew he had to keep his distance, but that didn't mean he couldn't keep an eye on him. The first week he had stayed away from him, but it was unbearable. Deadpool decided if he couldn't be near his Spidey the least he could do was watch him, make sure he was doing okay, but it wasn't enough. He still felt too detached from his Omega. 

_If I could just talk to him....smell him._

Wade couldn't take it any longer. He suited up and headed out to find Peter. He knew he would be working at Stark Tower so he hung around at a safe distance until he spotted the unmistakable shock of brown hair as Peter walked across the street. He felt his heart lift at the sight of the man he loved. Every time he saw him it felt like the first time.

_Omega...just can't stay away._

Deadpool stealthily followed Peter, running along the various rooftops and fire escapes as he watched his every move. Just as Peter reached his apartment building Wade dropped down in front of him on the sidewalk. 

Peter froze on the spot.

_Shit._

"Peter-Pie!! Tadaaah it's me your unfriendly neighbourhood Deadpool. How's it hanging sweet cheeks?" Deadpool twirled round as he held the hem of an imaginary skirt. He had decided the light-hearted approach would be best.

_Catch that flighty little spider off guard._

"Pool, what the hell? Yeah..erm I guess I'm okay. What are you doing here?" Peter swallowed as his repressed Omega twitched at Deadpool's presence. He felt his face go bright red.

Wade smiled under his mask at the rising blush on Peter's cheeks.

_Ohhh he's so cute I think I'm gonna cry....sweet sweet Omega...I miss you._

"So ..erm ..well I suppose I just kind of missed my buddy Spider-Man and I thought maybe there was a teeny tiny chance you had gotten over the whole heat drama and we could team up for a patrol? What do you say sweetums?" Deadpool knew he was pushing it, but he had no other choice. He couldn't stand being apart from his Omega for another second. 

Peter took a step back and turned his face away from The Merc. He felt ambushed on his own doorstep, pushed into a corner where he was going to have to refuse Wade again. 

_I can't do it....I want to see him...Alpha...but it's all messed up._

He suddenly felt Deadpool's large frame behind him as he spoke softly in his ear. "Please....Peter...Omega...just let me be near you...I can't live without you. I promise I only want to be your friend." Wade was close to tears as he waited for a reaction.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea. I know you say you only want to be friends but we both know what you feel, _what I feel_, goes beyond just friendship. I don't want it to appear like I'm leading you on. I don't need a clingy Alpha in my life right now. I just need to carry on as I am, structured and calm, without any disruptions." Peter shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he tried to explain his predicament. "If we team up again it could all go wrong." 

All Wade heard was "If" and "Could" two words that told him Peter was possibly going to reconsider. "Petey I promise I won't give you any hassle. All I want is to have my friend back, I'm lonely. I'll do anything you ask me to....please give me a chance." He dropped to his knees, much to the amusement of passers-by.

"Oh my god ...Okay look, we can go out on a few patrols, but not every night. I am only doing this because unbelievably I did actually enjoy hanging out with you. You do not contact me outside of our working hours and under no circumstances do you refer to me as Omega. As far as you are concerned I am an Alpha." Peter frowned as he read Deadpool the list of rules in his mind. He needed things to be clear, controlled, so he could maintain his secret identity. 

He also knew he couldn't risk spending too much time in the company of Wade's strong Alpha. Just standing near him filled Peter's senses with untamed feelings of desire. "Wade there is one more thing I need you to do when we are together. I need you to wear scent blockers in your suit. I can't risk your scent affecting my Omega. I hope you can understand." He knew he was asking a lot, but it was the only way. 

Wade slowly stood up and lifted his mask so Peter could see his face. "Peter I told you I will do anything. Wearing scent blockers is the least I can do if it helps you and means I can spend time with you. Thank you. You have no idea how happy I feel right now."

Peter half smiled at Wade's blissful expression and tried to compute what had just happened. Had he just made a huge error of judgement? Was this going to end badly? 

_Alpha...what are you doing to me?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Peter could you come to my office please?" Tony Stark's voice echoed over the intercom in the lab. Peter wondered what he wanted to see him about as he walked down the corridor. 

As he entered the office Tony smiled at him and beckoned him over. Another man was sitting facing the large desk, Peter didn't recognise him. Tony motioned for Peter to sit down and introduced the man. "This Quentin Beck, an old acquaintance of mine from my college days. I've asked him on board for the drone project we're working on and I thought you might be able to show him the ropes for a few weeks. Quentin meet Peter Parker, my most recent protege, top of the class in my training program and now working here alongside some of the country's top scientists. I believe I couldn't place you in a safer pair of hands." 

"Hey Peter nice to meet you, looking forward to working with you." Quentin Beck smirked at Peter as he shook his hand firmly. "Oh he's right, your hands certainly do feel safe." 

Peter felt his face ignite as he stammered a reply. "Oh eh..yeah..erm great to meet you Mr Beck. Oh I don't really know about my hands being safe, but they're definitely skilled...oh..I mean..erm." Peter cringed at his reply as he stared straight into Quentin Beck's sleepy blue eyes. 

"Oh I really hope I get to admire these skilled hands work their magic Mr Parker. Something tells me that would be an interesting experience." He grinned and winked at Peter who by that point had lost the ability to string a sentence together.

Tony observed his friend as he openly flirted with his young employee and an uneasy feeling crept into his stomach. He knew Beck was a dominant Alpha and he wondered if Peter's more sedate unassuming Alpha character would be overwhelmed by him. 

_Hell no, he's Spider-Man for god's sake. He can handle him._

It was agreed that Peter would show Beck round the following day and they would commence working side by side. As Peter left the office he heard Tony say something unexpected to his friend. "Just behave okay, don't get any ideas about Peter, he's a nice guy, much too nice for you." Quentin Beck laughed a bit too loudly at Tony's words. Peter felt a strange tightness in his core at the sound of the Alpha's laugh and goosebumps covered his skin. Was his Spidey sense really picking up on something irregular or was it the presence of a new Alpha?

_I don't know if I like this guy._

Peter's senses had been confused since he started taking higher doses of suppressants and he had noticed he wasn't picking up on signals from potentially dangerous situations. The drugs were affecting his ability to function properly as Spider-Man, but he had no choice. If he continued to work in close proximity to Alphas he had to mask his Omega identity. Luckily Wade had been using scent blockers in his suit so at least his friendship with Deadpool wasn't affecting him.

He had been enjoying Wade's company, especially having suffered such terrible feelings of guilt and sadness at leaving him. It felt like a relief to be able to hang out and laugh without worrying about his Omega reacting to Deadpool's Alpha. Of course he did still think about it, but he felt calm knowing Wade was his friend and seemed to genuinely care about him. He felt safe when he was near him.

Peter had confided in Wade about his concerns regarding his new colleague and the Merc didn't like the sound of him one bit.

_Who the hell is this creepy motherfucker? _

Just because he and Peter had agreed to be friends rather than lovers didn't mean Deadpool wasn't excessively protective over the young Omega. Some would call it obsessively possessive, but Wade preferred the term 'vigilant'. He needed to make sure nobody was going to steal his Baby Boy away.

_Mine._

Peter may have exaggerated the details somewhat when he told Wade about Quentin Beck. He liked hearing The Merc get all worked up and jealous. It was a small thrill that made his insides flutter. He knew it was childish to play with Deadpool's emotions like that, but it was like he needed to feel wanted by Wade. He was attracted to him and didn't want his head turned by another Omega. Even though he didn't want his body to react to the Alpha that didn't stop Peter's heart beating faster every time he saw him.

_I wish he could be mine._

They spent so much time worrying about someone else coming between them they didn't realise that what they both needed was already there. Their reluctance to admit their true feelings and fears to each other meant that their friendship had a constant undercurrent of anxiety. They had no idea how similar they both were and every moment they weren't together they felt unsettled and detached. They both craved the other's attention and any time another Alpha or Omega came near their defenses shot up. 

Deadpool's overexuberant humour and playfulness perfectly balanced Spider-Man's level headed sense of responsibility and duty, they were like two sides of the same coin. Spidey kept The Merc in check while Deadpool allowed Peter to loosen up a little. They were perfect for one another, except they were too blinded by insecurity to see it. So, they carried on....but for how long?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning Peter how are you today? Are you ready for me?" Quentin Beck stood grinning in the reception area of Stark Tower. His well built frame made him look impressive and his face had a rugged handsome appearance, but all the focus was on his soft blue eyes and smooth voice. He was undoubtedly an attractive Alpha and he knew it.

Peter felt instantly uncomfortable in his presence. To his shame he found him quite alluring and his face burned under Beck's scrutinising gaze. He had no come-back for his flirtatious mannerisms and confident self-assurance. He was used to Deadpool being outrageous with him, but he also knew that was mostly to hide Wade's crippling insecurity about his skin. This guy Beck he had no insecurities. His attitude was pure Alpha arrogance and Peter's Omega stirred as he stood just a bit too close to him in the corridor.

_Oh no...this is bad._

During the tour of the building Peter felt increasingly more aware of Beck's Alpha and he was starting to panic. He needed to get to his locker and take an extra dose of suppressants before his Omega started reacting. He made his excuses and rushed to get his bag. He had carefully measured out how many pills he needed to take each day to stay in control, but now he needed to take extra so he was going to run out sooner. 

He swallowed the pills with some water and caught sight of himself in a mirror next to the locker area. He looked thinner, dark circles under his eyes. He had been feeling tired recently and put it down to his increased work load, but a nagging voice in his head told him it was the drugs. He had no idea how much longer he could carry on like this. Sooner or later something had to change.

The rest of the day had gone smoothly, the extra suppressants seemed to calm Peter down and he engaged with Beck in a witty and upbeat manner. After the initial awkwardness Peter came to the conclusion his new colleague wasn't so bad after all. They had got on quite well. Beck had a likeable charm and to Peter's relief he appeared to be flirtatious with everybody, not just him. It seemed to just be his way of dealing with people. 

"So Peter how about we grab a bite to eat? It's been a while since I came to the city. I bet you know a few places, what do you say?" Beck smiled lazily at Peter as he stepped into the elevator with him. As the doors closed he sighed and scanned Peter's body up and down. "Hey Peter take me somewhere they serve spicy food." He leant forward and whispered in his ear. "How hot do you like it Mr Parker?"

Peter swallowed hard as he felt Beck's voice roll down his spine. He didn't react and he could sense the Alpha's _interest_ as he tried to concentrate on the descending numbers over the elevator doors.

Suddenly Beck reached over and slammed on the stop button. He stood in front of Peter and inhaled deeply. "You know there is something different about you. I can't put my finger on it. Your not like other Alphas I've met." Peter attempted to release the stop button but Beck blocked his way. "What's the rush? I've been trying to get you alone all day. I think you and I could have some fun together." He pushed Peter against the elevator wall and shoved his thigh between the younger man's legs. "Would you like to have some fun Peter?" Beck's breath was hot on Peter's neck and he felt his legs buckle slightly. 

_He's too much Alpha....his scent....strong...oh my god._

_NO!_

Peter snapped out of his moment of weakness and pushed Beck away a little too forcefully. He fell back against the opposing wall with a surprised expression on his face. "Wow that's some strength, maybe I underestimated you."

Peter released the stop button and calmly replied. "To answer both your questions. I like my food medium spicy and no I don't want to have any fun with you because I already have somebody else." The elevator pinged and as the doors opened Peter walked through them without so much as a glance at Quentin Beck.

The Alpha was fascinated by his younger colleague as he watched him march out of the building. A broad smile stretched across his face.

_I think he likes me._

Outside, across the street, Deadpool watched Peter leave his work and shortly afterwards he spotted Beck. He was exactly as Peter had described him except he had forgotten to mention how good looking this guy was.

_Look at him...I hate him._

_He's not having my Omega._

That night Wade casually enquired about Peter's day as they took a break on a rooftop. "So Spidey baby how did things go with the new guy? He still creeping you out?" 

Peter knew if he told Wade about the incident in the elevator he was likely to hunt Beck down and slice him up with his katanas. He opted for a more sanitised version of events. "Nothing I can't handle. Actually he was pretty okay. We got along just fine."

That was not the answer Wade wanted to hear. He didn't want Peter to be 'getting along' with such an attractive Alpha. He didn't like the look of him, he looked far too sure of himself. 

_He's going to take him away._

_My Peter...Omega...mine._

Deadpool spent the rest of the night brooding about Quentin Beck and Peter working together and spending time in each other's company, talking and laughing.

_I'm the only one who should make Peter laugh....not Mr 'I'm gonna steal your boyfriend' Hot Alpha guy._

_But Wade, he's not your boyfriend._

_He's not even your Omega._

_Why do you think he didn't tell you how handsome his colleague is?_

_He wants him._

_You knew it was going to happen sooner or later._

_He looks like he can handle himself ...bet he's good in bed. _

_You think Peter has checked him out?_

The voices dragged Wade down in to a depressed state. He knew they were right. They were always right. At least they told him the truth.

"Pool? You okay? You seem way too quiet." Spidey looked down at him as The Merc slumped forward and sighed. Wade knew he had no right to ask but he couldn't help himself. "Are you and the new guy gonna hook up?" He braced himself for Peter's answer.

"What? NO! He's a goddamned creep. I don't want him, he loves himself way too much. You know he tried to force himself on me in the elevator....oh ...shit!" Peter instantly regretted his words as Deadpool jumped up and grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"What the shit Peter? I'm gonna fucking kill him. Tell Tony Stark to expect a large delivery of very small parcels, all containing tiny pieces of his nasty little friend. MOTHERFUCKER!"

Deadpool stomped around the roof top waving his katanas about and loudly cursing up at the night sky. Peter knew he needed to calm him down. He didn't want Quentin Beck's death on his conscience, he had made a mistake that's all. His ridiculous come-on in the elevator had massively back fired on him, that was humiliation enough.

"Pool...Wade..please calm down. It was all a misunderstanding. You know I can handle him. I set him straight. He's an opportunist, he took a chance and it failed." Peter's words only seemed to enrage Wade more.

"No Peter, he's a dickhead. Tomorrow I'm going to go to Stark Tower and teach him a lesson he will never forget." Wade threw his head back and roared with rage.

Peter grabbed hold of Deadpool and pushed him onto the ground. He straddled his big body, lifted both their masks and kissed him full on his scarred lips. It was the only way he could think to calm him down. "Wade? Please, don't do anything stupid. Nothing really happened. I stopped him before he got any further. He got the message. The last thing I need is you causing chaos at my work. I like my job, I like my freedom, please understand sweet Alpha."

Peter's words were like a cool balm on Deadpool's heated anger. His lips tasted like honey. He wanted to kiss him again, but Peter had climbed off his body and was sitting beside him on the floor. "Promise me you won't hurt Beck. I mean it Wade, if you go after him I will never speak to you again. He's not worth it. He's nobody."

_Alpha...safe...so protective.._

Wade groaned and nodded. "Okay I'll be a good Deadpool and leave the little toad alone, but if he tries anything else I want to know about it. Guys like him need a friendly Merc to teach them some manners." He looked at Peter's stern expression. "Yeah yeah I know, I'll behave. Like you said he is nobody."

_Omega...please let me kiss those cotton candy lips some more._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What Peter and Wade needed to understand was that Quentin Beck had very different ideas about who he was and he definitely didn't see himself as 'nobody'.

For years he had harboured a grudge against his former college friend Tony Stark. He had helped him devise a chemical formula that could play a vital part in the research of cell rejuvenation in animals and humans. They had planned to meet with a wealthy pharmaceutical company interested in funding their further work, when at the last minute Tony had fallen ill and the meeting had been cancelled. Nothing more had been said until a few weeks later Quentin had discovered that Tony had sold the formula to a research facility run by a private genetics company. They specialised in creating so-called 'super humans' but what they actually did was torture people at their facility until they mutated. 

The very same facility that gave Wade Wilson his boyish good looks.

Beck had felt betrayed and demeaned by Tony and they had a huge fight resulting in them not speaking for fifteen years, until out of the blue Beck had made contact, seeking a reconciliation. He claimed his father had died and it made him realise he needed to make amends with certain people in his life and Tony was top of his list.

This was all lies.

There was only one reason Beck had got in contact and it was being created in secret in the lab at Stark Tower. Tony Stark was developing an invisibility serum and Quentin Beck was going to steal it.

He had been spying on Stark Industries for months, using people on the inside to uncover details and hacking into Tony's private email account. Each time the leak had been discovered and stronger security measures put in place. It had got to the point where Beck realised if he was going to succeed in obtaining the formula he would have to present himself in person. After all some of the best crimes were committed in plain sight. If he played Mr Nice Guy nobody would suspect his real motives.

Quentin had put on a real show for Tony, tears, regrets, the whole lot. He wanted him to believe he was elated at being reconnected with his long lost friend. Tony's fragile ego had lapped it up. He loved nothing more than to be praised and adored by people around him. Beck could read him like a book. 

There was also another detail Beck knew about his old friend, something he kept hidden from the outside world.

Tony Stark was an Omega.

He had presented in high school and much like his now protege Peter he had rejected his status immediately, choosing to live as an Alpha. The only people who knew the truth were his parents and his best friend Beck. When Tony had gone into his first heat it was Beck who helped him through it and for a while it seemed they might become mates. However, Stark's reluctance to accept his Omega drove a wedge between them and they never connected again. They remained just friends but there had always been a tiny spark between them. Beck had never revealed Tony's true identity to anybody, he was a man of his word if anything, but now he needed his revenge and if that meant exposing Stark's secret he wouldn't hesitate to do so.

He had seen an opportunity in Peter, the mild mannered Alpha in the lab, but after his display of strength in the elevator Beck's curiosity had been spiked. He knew there was something about Peter that didn't add up. If Beck could find out what it was he could 'persuade' pretty Peter to help him, in more ways than one.

_Give those 'safe' hands some real work to do._

The following day Beck turned on the charm with Peter and apologised. "I don't know what came over me yesterday, can you forgive my behaviour? I really would like us to be friends as well as colleagues. I guess I just got carried away, I mean you are very attractive." The blue eyes gazed at Peter, drawing him in, he visibly gulped and his cheeks turned bright pink. Beck smirked.

_Oh he's priceless...what a cutie._

"Let's just forget about it. It was a misunderstanding. I want us to get along, no need for things to be uncomfortable. I'm flattered but like I said I already have somebody." Peter considered his own words.

_I don't 'have' him though...he's not my Alpha...not really._

"Okay Peter whatever you say. Would you like some coffee?" Beck wasted no time with his plans. He poured them both a coffee, adding a little 'something extra' to Peter's cup. Beck was a proficient chemist and using his own special alchemy he had devised a truth serum. He figured it would get Peter to confess any useful information he could use against him.

The problem was that Peter's own drug abuse and his mixed up spider DNA could potentially cause an adverse reaction to any cocktail of chemicals administered to his body. His Omega was already straining to break free and the truth serum was about to cut the chains that held him together.

"Peter are you alright? You're sweating so badly, are you ill?" Tony handed Peter a tissue to wipe his face. "I don't know Mr Stark maybe I ate something bad. You'll have to excuse me, I think I need to go home." Peter felt a panic in his gut. He wasn't sure but it felt like he was suddenly going into heat. He couldn't understand what had caused it. As he clumsily tripped on his way out of the lab he felt a steady hand grab his arm. "Careful, you might fall, do you need me to help you get home?"

Quentin Beck's eyes glinted as the fresh scent of Omega filled his senses. He laughed to himself as he realised what Peter was hiding. His 'truth serum' had inadvertently revealed a lot more than he had expected. This was priceless. Peter would be putty in his hands.

Peter stared at Beck, he could tell he knew. He broke free and ran along the corridor and down the stairs, his heart was racing as he started to cry. He reached the second floor and began to feel the intense pain of his heat coming through. It was so much worse than before. The chemical reactions in his body were all working against each other and Peter was a heaving mess. 

_All I want is to be with Wade....Alpha...where are you?_

He managed to get to his feet and climbed down the remaining stairs. He felt as if all his strength had been zapped from his body. He couldn't explain it. He wondered if he had taken some bad suppressants, but they had been part of the same batch and the others hadn't affected him like this.

He walked as composed as he could through the main doors and fell against the wall as he got outside, the cool fresh air making him feel light headed. He wasn't sure if he could make it home. He couldn't believe this was happening. 

Deadpool had been perched in his usual spot across the road and the minute he saw Peter stagger out the building he jumped down and ran across the street, but just as he almost reached him Beck appeared with a smarmy grin on his face.

"Peter are you okay? I looked for you after you ran away. Here, let me help you up." As Beck took hold of Peter's arms a deep voice growled behind him.

"Get your goddamned hands off my Boy." 

Deadpool knocked Beck to the ground and lifted Peter up in his arms. He could smell his heat pheromones seeping through his clothes. He needed to get him out of there fast.

He heard Beck's voice as he got to his feet. "I don't believe we've met...I'm Q.."

Deadpool cut him off. "I know who you are and I want you to know that I see you!"

With that he flung Peter over his shoulder and hailed a passing taxi, all he wanted was to get his Omega home.

_Don't worry Baby Boy I'll look after you....keep you safe._

All the way back to his apartment Peter was doubled over in agony. The taxi was stalled in traffic so Wade dragged him out of the cab and carried him the last block. He was clinging on to the big Alpha, crying and cursing. He hated what was happening. His erratic Omega biology frustrated him so much. 

_Something is wrong, this isn't supposed to happen._

"Wade please don't leave me alone, it's worse than I've ever. I need you...Alpha...please stay." Peter lay on the floor of his bedroom clutching at his midriff, slick was pouring out of him, soaking his clothes. 

Wade said nothing and gathered up food and drink to help Peter manage his heat. He found some clean towels and bedding and placed it all together in the bedroom. "Peter I can't stay, it wouldn't be right. I can't help you this time. I won't be far away Omega, I promise. I'll make sure you are safe, but I can't be here in this room with you." 

_I'm sorry Omega...I love you so much._

Peter cried out as he reached up his arms towards Wade, begging him to stay. He was a complete mess, tears streaming down his face, his entire body contorting with the pain. "Please Alpha, please don't leave me, please...I need you...I can't do this on my own. Please don't go." His cries turned into choked sobs.

Wade's heart was breaking as he closed the bedroom door and locked it. He heard the pain filled pleas, but he knew he was doing the right thing. He knew that when Peter's heat subsided he would feel the same as he did before. Wade couldn't face being rejected by him again. It had been too painful.

He sat on the floor outside the bedroom and listened to the distressed sounds coming from within. He leant his head against the door and tried to project soothing emotions towards Peter inside. It was like torture. 

He wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms and love him, knot him, make a bond, but he knew it was pointless because Peter had made his feelings very clear.

_He doesn't want me._

_Omega....but I will never stop wanting him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, these two!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's suppressant abuse spirals out of control. Quentin Beck continues with his plans, resulting in a heart breaking situation. Wade's angst continues.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: -mentions of Peter's drug abuse.  
-Non-con heat situation between Beck and Peter.  
-Mentions of extreme violent thoughts.

"Wade? Where are you? Can you hear me? Open the door." Peter's heat had finally subsided the next morning. Wade had been sleeping on the floor when he woke to the sound of Peter banging on the door to be let out.

_Omega._

Wade unlocked the door and opened it, revealing a dishevelled looking Peter. The room was heavy with Omega scent and Wade staggered backwards as the sweet heavy odour drifted out around his Alpha senses. Peter stared at him with an expression of forlorn sadness and he lifted his arms towards Wade. "Please...Alpha...hold me."

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter and held him tightly, breathing in his sweetness, remembering the intimacy they shared all those weeks before. He wanted to hold him like that every hour of every day, feel his warm body against his own. Every moment they were apart he felt a cruel emptiness. If all he could be was his friend then he would accept that.

_As long as I can be near him....love him in my own way._

_Maybe in time he might change his mind...get used to me...need me._

Peter was physically and mentally exhausted. His heat had been unrelenting, far more intense than anything he had felt before. It was like something had triggered it and caused all the suppressants to fail. Almost like he had been given an antidote of some kind. He was trying to think back to the moments before he started feeling ill. It wasn't the same as when Deadpool's Alpha had affected him, that had taken a few days, this had been too sudden. Then a horrible thought entered his mind.

_The coffee._

_That bastard tried to drug me._

He remembered Beck getting him a cup of coffee and twenty minutes later he felt unwell. It was obvious he must have slipped him something. But why? 

_There's no way I'm telling Wade...this time I wouldn't be able to stop him._

As Wade held him close Peter tried to focus on the comfort and affection he was getting off the big Alpha, it felt so good to be pressed up against him, lost in his arms. Peter wished he could just block everything else out and exist only in that moment. 

_Just tell him how you feel, don't be afraid, you need him._

_No....it can't work...he will meet another Omega and leave me...it's too painful._

"Wade...thank you for bringing me home and making sure I was safe. I don't even want to know how desperate I probably sounded, but it really means a lot that you didn't take advantage of me or give in to my heat. I wasn't in my right mind. Last thing I remember was falling over outside my work." Peter snuggled into Wade's chest wanting to stay close to him just a little longer, inhaling his strong Alpha scent.

"Oh Webs I arrived just in time. Your buddy Beck was there and ohhhh did he look eager to help you up. Let's just say I made sure he knew you were not alone and he may have accidentally 'tripped'." Wade hummed to himself as he stroked Peter's hair and tried to memorise his distinct scent.

_For 'other purposes' later...Hey! Don't judge me!_

Peter frowned to himself as he realised Beck had potentially more sinister motives for drugging him. He really didn't like the way this whole episode was looking. 

_Does he know I'm an Omega? What does he want?_

_Peter had a feeling he was about to find out._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's the deal with Peter? I mean, where did you find him?" Quentin was having brunch with Tony in Midtown. He wanted to know more about his younger colleague and especially about the big Alpha who appeared out of nowhere the previous day. "Who's the big guy in the red and black suit he hangs about with? He seems pretty protective over him. Bit of a strange set up for two Alphas don't you think?" 

Tony rolled his eyes at the mention of the words 'Red and black suit' as he knew exactly who Beck was referring to. "Oh boy, I see you met Deadpool. He is not what you would call an 'average' Alpha. He's been hanging around Peter for a while. I really don't know the details of their relationship, if there even is one. As far as I know Peter is single and they are just friends, but Quentin I need to warn you, don't mess with Deadpool. He wouldn't think twice about hurting anybody who got in his way. I don't really know him, but his reputation is notorious." 

Of course this wasn't the entire truth. Tony had known Wade a lot longer than he cared to admit. He knew that Deadpool had been helping Spider-Man and even though he had raised concerns with Peter about Wade's unstable character, Peter had dismissed any talk of them being anything more than friends. Tony knew Deadpool had designs on Spider-Man. He didn't distinguish between genders or species, if he liked somebody he quite literally threw his heart at them. If Quentin Beck was interested in Peter romantically he could find himself in a tricky situation.

"You need to forget about making any kind of move on Peter. I don't really approve of my employees dating each other, it creates distractions at work." Tony had seen the elevator incident through the security camera and he didn't want Deadpool turning up at Stark Tower with a bad attitude. He was working on a pretty delicate project that only a handful of people knew about and he need things to be calm and focussed.

"No I understand. I was just curious because I picked up on some odd vibes from Peter, but maybe he is just a little nervous around new people. He's also very strong, I was surprised for someone of such a slim build." Beck tried to look casual as he stirred into his coffee. 

Tony sighed. "You do know I have cameras everywhere, including in the elevators? Quentin you are asking for trouble if you try and corner Peter like that again. I don't like it. Yes, he is strong, it's part of who he is and I've said too much so I think it's time we change the subject and head back to work." He paid the check and stood up. Beck had a face like thunder. He didn't appreciate being spoken to like he was some insubordinate minion. He was worth a hundred Tony Starks.

_Oh you don't like it? You have no idea...OMEGA!_

Back at Stark Tower Peter was busy in the lab. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck as he felt Beck enter the space. He decided to act as if nothing had happened the previous day. He still wasn't sure if Beck's Alpha had picked up on his Omega pheromones. He had taken a double dose of suppressants that morning and set a timer to remind himself to take them every four hours. The time limit was normally six hours but Peter wanted to be sure.

"Feeling better today Mr Parker?" Beck grinned as he walked past. As soon as he and Peter were alone he would ask him about his unexpected discovery. He wasn't going to waste any more time. 

Tony disappeared after an hour and the other two colleagues took off for lunch, leaving just Peter and Quentin in the lab. "I hope you got home safely, your friend seemed quite annoyed when I tried to help you." Beck watched Peter's face for his reaction. To his annoyance he seemed very calm.

"Oh yeah he's okay really, just a little over protective." Peter knew Beck would bring it up, his whole being was giving off a weird vibe. He braced himself for what was coming next.

_He knows._

Beck moved behind Peter and whispered in his ear. "Tell me little Omega ...is he your Alpha?" he smirked as he sensed Peter flinch. "Oh I touched a nerve." Beck placed his hand on the younger man's hip and squeezed him. 

Peter lashed out and sent Beck crashing to the floor. He stood over him, glaring with anger. "Don't ever touch me like that again or you'll be sorry!" 

Peter's anger turned to unease as he saw Beck's smile. It was malevolent, arrogant almost. He stood up and sidled back over to Peter, getting in his personal space.

"You are in no position to make threats...Omega...I know your little ...or actually it's a huge secret isn't it? I assume you've been taking some heavy duty suppressants to keep everybody fooled? Shame my special truth serum spoilt your little charade." Beck's face was a few inches away from Peter's as he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as if to savour the air. "Hmm it's very subtle, but I can smell you ...and Peter...it's really good." Beck couldn't actually smell a thing, but he enjoyed teasing his young colleague.

Peter gulped, his whole body was rigid as he felt Beck's Alpha trying to overpower his senses. He needed to find out what his intentions were. This wasn't just about sex or control, there was more to it, there had to be.

"What do you want Mr Beck?" Peter stared straight into Beck's languid blue eyes. 

"Well, apart from tasting your tight Omega body, there is something I want you to help me with. If you agree to cooperate I will make sure that your secret stays hidden, but if you cross me I will show everybody your deception. Do we understand each other Mr Parker?" He watched as Peter squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists in frustration.

"What do you want me to help you with?" Peter knew he had no choice. Unless he let Deadpool kill this guy he wasn't going anywhere in a hurry.

_Fuck. _

"Not here. We can talk after work, there's a place two blocks from here called Romina's, we can go there. Now, act like you are happy, smile and shake my hand. I don't want the cameras picking up on any more animosity. Tony already gave me grief over our little flirtation in the elevator." Quentin smiled broadly as he shook Peter's hand. The young hero faked a laugh, suppressing his inner disgust.

"Oh and Peter...tell your Alpha to back off."

"He's not my Alpha, I am my own person." Peter felt indignant at Beck's assumptions.

Beck laughed. "Yeah you keep telling yourself that....Omega."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time early evening came around Peter was a nervous wreck. He'd been popping suppressants like candy most of the day. Beck's revelation that he could smell his Omega had spooked him. He was convinced everybody knew his secret. He felt quite nauseous from all the pills. Now they were going to a restaurant together and he knew Deadpool would be waiting outside. He was not looking forward to Wade's questions. 

_Except it's really none of his business...he's not my Alpha...or is he?_

_Oh god...why me? Why is this happening?_

Wade was indeed waiting across the street, perched in his usual spot up high on the fire escape. He wasn't in his suit. He had decided he wanted to talk to Peter face to face about his feelings. It was time they were truthful with each other. Wade wanted to tell Peter about his messed up Alpha, come clean, ask him if there was any chance he could love him. 

His heart fluttered when he caught sight of his Peter and he was about to jump down, but then he saw Beck at his side. He watched as they walked along the sidewalk together and as they reached the crossing he saw Beck put his hand on Peter's back, as if to guide him over the road. 

_What the fuck? Why is Peter going with him? Why is he touching him?_

The Merc felt his heart sink. Clearly Peter had taken Wade's distance during his heat to mean that he wasn't interested in him anymore. That left the door open for other Alphas to step in. He should have known Beck would be first in line to steal his Omega heart. Wade watched them as they continued down the street, then he saw them go into an eatery. He knew the place, they did delicious Italian food.

_Jesus Pool now is not the time to be thinking about food._

_Are you really going to give up so easily?_

_Let Mr Handsy touch your Baby Boy?_

_What is wrong with you? _

_Go and get your Omega!_

_But he's not mine._

_Really? You sure about that?_

The voices spurred Wade on to get moving. He jumped down to the sidewalk and ran along to the restaurant. He had his hood up and stood back from the window, pretending to look down the street, like he was waiting for someone. He leant against a parking meter and peered in the window. He could see them sitting at a table. Peter had his back to the window, but he could see Beck's unmistakable smug face. They looked deep in conversation.

"Peter you are going to help me steal the invisibility serum that Tony is creating in his lab. Don't try and deny that you know about it, because I have read private emails between him and Bruce Banner mentioning your name. I know you are assisting him and I want you to get me the formula. Tony Stark owes me, he knows it, but he won't admit it to anybody. He sold our research on cell rejuvenation to a genetic testing facility behind my back. I deserve to have some of his wealth." 

Peter picked up on the mention of the testing facility. "What was that place called? Who was running it? I'm just curious." 

"They called themselves Weapon X, they were supposed to be a private company, but I've since discovered that they were in fact funded by the Canadian government. They claimed to produce so-called 'Super Humans' but actually they created human mutants to be used as weapons. It wasn't a nice place Peter and I never wanted our research to be used in that way. My younger self was an idealist, I wanted to help sick people, not create monsters." Quentin's voice had softened as he told Peter about his reasons for getting his revenge on his old friend, but he wasn't being truthful. Beck could not have cared less about what Weapon X did, all he wanted was the money. He had felt cheated. He was trying to win Peter's sympathy as he knew it would go in his favour. 

Peter knew about Weapon X and he also knew that was where Deadpool had been tortured. It made him shudder to think his boss had been partially involved in causing Wade to have all those scars on his skin. Yes, they had cured his cancer, but he had been sentenced to a life time of shame over his appearance. No healing factor could mend his damaged mind and Peter knew how much Wade hated his skin, but he would never admit it.

_My poor beautiful Alpha._

Peter didn't see Wade's scars. He saw his bright mischievous eyes and naughty smile and he thought he was attractive. He had an amazing body, strong and firm, designed to be resilient in combat situations. Peter caught his breath as he thought about him. He felt his heart beating fast.

_It's time I told him the truth. Maybe we can work it out._

While Peter was deep in thought Quentin had noticed the figure standing opposite the window outside. He guessed it was Deadpool and he purposely reached across and placed his hand on Peter's arm as he looked at him with his sincerest expression. "Please will you help me Peter? I don't intend to sell the serum, merely use it as ransom until Tony gives me what he owes me. It's the only way I can get him to see sense. I am sorry for using underhand tactics but I need to be certain you will take me seriously." He held Peter's arm as he tried to project _desperation_ and _hurt_ on to the Omega. It seemed to be working as Peter nodded in agreement. 

Outside Wade was going bananas. He could see Beck holding Peter's arm and the smooth look he was giving him, but more importantly Peter wasn't moving away. He was allowing him to touch his arm. A blind rage was bubbling away in Wade's core and he was barely containing himself. Then something happened that made him snap.

Beck stared straight at him through the window and smirked. 

_Oh hell no! This sack of dick tips is going down._

Wade crashed through the door, marching over to the table. Peter looked up at him in shock. "Wade what the hell?" 

"If you don't get your greasy fucking paws off my Peter I will personally see to it that you'll be eating through a straw for the rest of your life. He is mine...you got that...fucking creep?" Wade's eyes were on fire as raged at Beck.

Peter was mortified, all the people in the restaurant were staring at them. He felt annoyed at Wade's words. "No, stop it. I am not your Peter. I am not yours! I am my own person. I'm not a possession. How dare you walk in here causing a scene. It's so embarrassing."

Wade stared at Peter. He felt tears forming in his eyes and he reached up to wipe them away. As he did so his hood fell slightly back, revealing his face and the reality of his skin to everybody in the room. Sounds of gasps and mutterings of dismay were heard from the surrounding booths and tables and the whole place fell silent. Wade froze as he realised they were all staring at him.

"Oh my god, that's awful. What a mess. Now I see why you wear that mask. That's too bad buddy." Beck was looking at Wade with a half smile as he spoke too loudly at him in a belittling tone. Peter's jaw dropped open and he just looked at him with a pained expression. He couldn't speak. Tears ran down Wade's cheeks as he pulled his hood firmly over his face and sprinted out the door. 

Peter knew his silence was a total dick move. He didn't even defend his best friend, the man he loved. He felt ashamed of himself. He went to get up to run after Wade, but Beck grabbed his arm. "No Peter let him go. Remember we have unfinished business here. I told you to tell him to back off. I'd say he's got the message now."

"You didn't have to say those things to him. He was just trying to protect me and in return I did nothing. I'm not feeling very proud of myself right now." Peter felt dizzy, the overdose of suppressants was clouding his judgement and he had a weird rushing noise in his ears. He put it down to standing up to quickly and lack of food. He was in complete denial about his drug intake. Things had gotten out of hand and they were about to get a whole lot worse.

Quentin Beck could see Peter was too preoccupied. He needed him to focus. He decided to give him a little more of the truth serum, bring him back in the room. There was a risk it could set his heat off again, but Quentin was fully prepared to 'help' him if it did. He thought if he could imprint on Peter it would convince him to cooperate, make him loyal to Beck's plans. 

"Here have some wine, it will settle your nerves. You're being way too hard on yourself Peter. I'm sure when your friend has calmed down he will see it was all a misunderstanding. You're a good person, I like you Peter." Beck watched as Peter downed the glass of wine in one go. Now all he had to do was wait.

As things took an sinister turn in the restaurant, a couple of blocks away Wade sat sobbing in a dark alleyway. His heart was aching with a deep sadness. The guilt and shame he felt was unbearable. Guilt because he had forgotten his manners towards Peter, describing him in such demeaning terms, focussing on him like his possession, rather than as a human being. Shame because of his skin and how all those people had looked at him. Some had actual fear in their eyes, but most of them just looked disgusted. 

All he could see in his mind was Peter's face as he just stared at him. He didn't even speak. He felt let down by his silence. He thought Peter cared about him, but he had just sat there and let Beck, _that asshole_, ridicule him. Wade had shown Peter nothing but kindness and love. He had protected him and looked after him, but when Wade needed his friend he wasn't there for him.

_Serves me right for being so stupid._

_I guess Beck really is his new Alpha, why else would he let him bullshit me like that?_

Wade stood up and brushed himself off. He decided if Peter had made his choice then so be it. He wasn't going to wait any longer. He clearly didn't feel the same way. It was so painful, but Wade had felt worse and got over it. He would get over this too.

_Except I won't....Omega...you are all I want._

_I love you._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Peter, don't worry I'll get you home. The wine must be reacting with your meds. It'll pass soon, you need some water." Peter was slumped forward in Quentin Beck's arms as he tried to hail a cab. They had left the deli when Peter started feeling odd. Of course Beck knew what it was about, the truth serum was working and like last time it had made Peter go into a heat. Combined with the suppressant overdose and the wine Peter's head was spinning like mad and he was babbling, telling Beck all kinds of stuff he shouldn't. 

"Quentin...Mr Beck...do you want to know a secret? It's even bigger than my Omega secret." Peter fell forward, laughing to himself. Beck scooped him up and they got in a taxi. Peter told the driver where he lived and what flavour ice cream he liked and then he told him he should cut his nose hair as it was sticking out of his nostrils. Beck sniggered, the truth serum was working a bit too well. 

"Mr Beck...Quentin..shhh this is important. Do you know who Spider-Man is? I know a secret about him." Beck's ears pricked up, this was getting interesting. "And Tony Stark knows all about it too." Beck's eyes lit up. "So, what is this big secret?"

Peter giggled. "Spider-Man is...me!" The cab driver gasped as he looked in the rearview mirror. Beck quickly covered the story. "Ignore him he's drunk, he keeps saying he's an Avenger." The driver sucked his teeth and nodded. 

Beck's head was all over the place. He knew Peter was telling the truth and it would definitely explain his strength, but to discover that Spider-Man was an Omega was a huge deal. He couldn't believe the revelations he was uncovering. He wondered if Tony Stark knew. Was that the real reason he warned him off? It also explained the presence of Deadpool and why he was so protective over Peter.

"Ahhh pain...ohhh god...it's not good. Please take me home, don't leave me alone, please." Peter's heat was coming through at a rapid pace. He could feel warmth between his legs as slick was forming. He was in a bad situation. He didn't want to be at the mercy of Quentin Beck. His head was clouded, unable to focus on the reality of the moment and then the smell hit him. Beck's Alpha scent.

He lifted Peter out of the taxi and carried him up to his apartment. Peter had his legs wrapped round the Alpha and was scenting at his neck, rubbing his crotch into Beck's abdomen. "Oh my god...ohhh need you...Alpha...smell so good."

Beck took Peter's keys out and opened the door. The minute they were inside Peter started going crazy, kissing Beck and grinding up against him. He curled his tongue around his lips and as the older man opened his mouth Peter purred into him. Beck was heavily aroused, intoxicated by the Omega pheromones. He knew that he was taking advantage of Peter, but he didn't care. All he wanted was the invisibility serum and he would sink to whatever low level necessary to get it. 

Peter was out of his mind, the chemicals running through his blood stream making him erratic and intensely horny. His heat was strong and brutal and all he wanted was to be claimed. "Come on Alpha...take me...knot me...fuck me...I need it please." He grabbed hold of his stomach as slick started running down his legs, soaking his clothes. He keeled over in pain.

Beck's Alpha was starting to rut as he roughly grabbed hold of Peter's clothes and started stripping them off him. He pushed him towards the bed but instead of getting on it he bent Peter over so he was standing with his ass in the air and his body leant forward on the bed. The thick sweet Omega scent filled the air as the slick poured out of him. Beck's eyes shaded red as he knelt down and started licking Peter's hole, lapping up the slick, covering his face with the slippery sweet fluid. 

"Alpha...more, feels so good...ahh make it feel better." Peter was wrecked, his mind completely gone. He had no idea of what was really going on, that Beck was abusing him for his own gains.

"Omega...you are such a horny creature...I want you...I'm going to take you." Beck tore open his pants and started rubbing his erection. He was thick and heavy and as Peter looked round at him he pushed his hips back to connect with the Alpha's cock. His slick coated the tip as he felt him rub against him. "No no not yet...I want you much more needy than this....I'm going to make you beg."

Peter felt so dizzy the room was spinning. All he could think about was being knotted by his Alpha.

_Wade. _

A sudden feeling of shock and realisation hit Peter, it was like he had been slapped in the face. He wasn't with his Alpha, this was someone else and Peter felt helpless to stop it from happening. He had no control over his body. His Omega just wanted Beck's knot, but it felt all wrong. He started sweating heavily and he felt too dizzy, it was all too much. He could feel himself start to gag.

"Peter? Are you okay? Oh shit!"

Quentin stepped back and let go of Peter. He fell to the floor and started convulsing, his whole body was shaking, his eyes rolled back and foam was coming out of his mouth. Beck didn't know what to do, he was in a panic because he knew he had drugged him. He grabbed his phone and called an ambulance, then he quickly straightened his clothes, gathered up his coat and made a hasty exit. The door was wide open and Peter lay naked on the floor, his body jolting as he spluttered spew and blood.

Wade had been pacing up and down in his own apartment, muttering and cursing Quentin Beck. He came to the conclusion that Peter was not himself. He knew he was taking too many suppressants and he thought they were making him act weird. He had a bad feeling in his gut about Beck and he felt uneasy about leaving Peter with him. He knew Peter had super strength, but if he fell into another heat his spider traits stopped working and he would be helpless. He decided to run to Peter's apartment and make sure he was okay. Settle that nagging little voice telling him something was amiss.

As Wade turned the corner to Peter's block he spotted the ambulance outside his apartment building. Alarm bells rang in his head as his Alpha picked up a distress signal. Something was horribly wrong. Wade ran towards the ambulance just as the medics carried Peter out on a stretcher. 

_Omega....no no no....oh please be okay._

"Please, hey he's my friend, can I come in the ambulance?" The medics let Wade in and he held Peter's hand. His face was covered with an oxygen mask and there were tubes attached to his arm. Wade had a sudden flashback to being tied to the bed at Weapon X and poison being pumped into his veins. He shook his head to get rid of the images. He needed to be there for his Baby Boy. He was trying to understand how Peter had ended up in this state. "Who called you? What did they say? How has this happened?"

The medic told him it was a man and he had said his friend had taken an overdose and was having some kind of fit, then he said the address and hung up. He told Wade they had found the door open and Peter naked on the floor. Wade was horrified. 

_Oh my sweet sweet Omega, what did he do to you?_

_That asshole left him...he fucked him up...and he left him._

_I'm going to put my hands round his neck and watch him choke to death._

_If my Baby Boy doesn't survive this I will hunt that motherfucker down and I will carve him up, one small piece at a time, slowly over months. He will regret the day he ever set foot in this city._

As soon as they reached the hospital Peter was taken away on a trolley. Wade was left sitting in the corridor feeling anxious and afraid. He hated hospitals or any kind of medical facility. He started having a panic attack when he saw a man through a curtain, hooked up to machinery and struggling to breathe. His mind took him straight back to the moment he felt his body mutate. He couldn't breathe, his oxygen had been cut off and his whole body had gone into shock. He felt his skin tighten and an immense pain like he was burning all over.

"Sir? Mister? Are you alright? Would you like some water?" The voice brought Wade back to the present moment and he nodded to the person talking to him. It was a nurse, she walked off and came back with a bottle of water. "Here drink this, you look like you're in shock." She dug into her pocket and gave Wade some candy. "You need some sugar. Was that your friend they brought in? He's going to be okay, they need to pump his stomach and get him hydrated. Don't worry we'll look after him."

_Peter...Omega..please be okay._

"I don't think I can stay here. I'm sorry, I need to go. Please look after my Peter, he needs help. Tell them he's been overdosing on suppressants and I think he may have been drinking. He has a problem, he's addicted." Wade apologised again and ran out of the hospital. He couldn't face it any longer, the memories were too frightening. 

_I'm sorry Baby Boy, please forgive me for not staying._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter lay in the hospital bed staring up at the ceiling. He felt numb. His arms hurt and he was trying to figure out how he got there. He had a vague memory of Wade's face looking at him with a scared look in his eyes. He wasn't sure if he dreamt that. The last thing he remembered was drinking wine in the restaurant.

_Beck._

_He did it again._

Peter started to panic because the events of the previous evening started flooding back. Wade's outburst and Beck's cruel reaction. There were other images in his head, himself naked bent over, something bad had happened. He went cold as he realised Beck had drugged him and forced him into a heat. That still didn't explain how he had ended up in hospital.

_What the fuck did he do to me?_

The doctor came in to speak to Peter. He told him they had found an unknown substance in his blood and the combination of all the other chemicals and alcohol had caused him to have a massive fit. He was lucky to be alive.

The doctor issued him with a stern warning. "If you continue to take suppressants in this way you will kill yourself within the year. Your body can no longer stand the stress. I understand you have some level of healing factor, but your excessive substance abuse is working against your body's genetic make-up. Soon you will lose your enhanced abilities and your body will start shutting down. Please Mr Parker I urge you to seek help." 

Peter's head was a mess. He knew he had been abusing his body, taking too many pills, but he had no other way of surviving as an Alpha. He couldn't live as an Omega, his life as he knew it would be over. He was scared. He wished Wade was with him.

The nurse came in and told him the big scarred man had come with him in the ambulance and had waited for a while but she could see he had been struggling and he had left. She told Peter she could tell he cared about him very much. Peter cried into the pillow as he thought about the look on Wade's face in the restaurant.

_Peter, you are a moron, you need to tell him the truth._

_I love him and I want him to be my Alpha._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the angst has reached peak drama.  
I promise things will become kinder in the next chapter....or not?  
I've actually only half written it, so the characters will decide.  
Thank you very much for reading this far xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions of love and regret, old friends meet again, the plot thickens and Peter makes a desperate decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mention of non-con situation between Beck and Peter. Wade has violent thoughts.

  
Peter took a deep breath as he stood outside Wade's apartment. As soon as he was discharged from the hospital he had rushed round to see him. He had decided to tell him the truth, about everything. He was prepared to take a risk with the Alpha. If he rejected him then he would just have to find a way to deal with that, but at least then he would know the score, stop second guessing.

_Okay here goes._

Wade yanked his front door open and flung his arms round Peter crying and laughing as he squeezed him tightly. 

"Oh My God Baby Boy I am sooooo happy you're okay. I was so scared you wouldn't wake up and how would I have carried on without my Spidey? I can't imagine a world without you in it." Wade's tears soaked Peter's collar as he hugged him.

"Hey big guy come on let's sit down, we need to talk." Peter sat down on the sofa while Wade got them both a drink. "Can I just have water, I'm still quite dehydrated, thank you sweetheart." Wade felt a warm glow in his heart when Peter called him that.

"Wade I need to tell you something about myself that could change the way you feel about me. I hope it doesn't but if I don't tell you it would be unfair on both of us." Peter rubbed at the palms of his hands as he bared his soul. Wade stared at him intently.

Peter continued. "I know you love me more than just as friends, you've never made a secret out of that. The truth is I feel the same way. I love you with every beat of my heart. Not a moment goes by that I don't think about you Wade. The truth is I am afraid." Wade blinked at this revelation. "What? Are you afraid of me? You're a hundred times stronger than me Petey and I would never hurt you." 

Peter laughed softly at Wade's confusion. "Oh you are too cute. No Red I am not scared of you, how could I be? You're my big soft Alpha, you take care of me, look out for me."

Wade's happy tears were back as he realised Peter had just referred to him as 'My Alpha' but he knew it was bittersweet, because no matter how much the Omega loved him, he would turn his back on him when he realised he had nothing to give. 

_Except my heart....and a lifetime of making you smile._

"Wade I never told you what really happened with Harry. I know I said we grew apart and he met someone else, but that's not the whole truth. Harry rejected my Omega. He cheated on me and dumped me." Peter could see the outrage on Wade's face. "Before you judge him Mr Wilson you need to know the reason. Harry rejected me because I couldn't give him a family. I had damaged my body with the suppressants and it meant I was, and still am, infertile. I wasn't the Omega he needed me to be. I was broken." Peter stared at Wade as he saw the look in his eyes.

_Oh boy...he looks so disappointed._

"Baby Boy...that's just so sad, my heart actually hurts listening to your story. I'm so sorry that happened to you. It really explains a lot!" Wade was trying to project feelings of _comfort_ and _love_ towards Peter. His confession had changed everything. Wade could suddenly see a future for them both, together.

Peter couldn't sus Wade's reaction properly. "So you see, I hurt myself and now I can never have any kids. I am useless to any Alpha. I can give my heart and my devotion, but nothing more. I am an incomplete Omega." Peter sighed at the harsh reality of his own words.

Wade smiled as he reached out his hand. "Incomplete Omega...meet Incomplete Alpha!" Peter frowned as he let those words sink in. What was Wade saying?

"What do you mean? I know you think your skin makes you undesirable, but the truth is Wade I think you're amazing. To me you are not 'incomplete'. I love you, but I know that puts you in a difficult position for the future." Peter held Wade's gaze as he tried to make him see how serious he was.

The Merc laughed as he cupped Peter's jaw in his big hands. "Baby Boy....Omega.. MY Omega...I am like you. I can't have kids either. They may have cured my cancer, but they took everything else Peter. Why do you think I told you we could be just friends? Because I knew that's all you would want when you discovered I was unable to give you a family. Petey we are like twins...except also not...I don't wanna get naked with my twin." A single tear rolled down Peter's smooth cheek, Wade caught it with his thumb and licked it clean.

_Sweet and salty...my favourite....just like him._

Peter was trying to take it all in. This was the last thing he had expected to hear. He couldn't believe they had spent all this time loving and wanting each other but were both too scared to admit the truth. He felt foolish and a little ridiculous. 

_I really am my own worst enemy. _

They both smiled as they looked into each other's eyes. 

Wade leant his forehead on Peter's and moved in to kiss him. Their lips locked and all their fears evaporated. Finally they were equals. Two souls meant to be, drawn together by their differences. They had nothing to give except love. That was all they truly needed in the world, because as long as they could be together they would be happy.

Wade moved his hands down Peter's body, caressing him gently, kissing his neck and breathing in his essence. He heard his voice moan. "Hmm Wade, Alpha...love you so much. Make me feel good." 

"Your wish is my command Sweet Cheeks." Wade got down on his knees and lifted Peter's t-shirt so he could kiss his stomach. He undid his jeans and nuzzled at his crotch. "Oh you're already so pleased to see me." He heard Peter laugh softly and then breath in sharply as Wade lowered his boxers. Peter's erection was so hard the skin was straining, making it look shiny and pink. The Merc kissed all along the rigid shaft up to the tip where he curled his tongue around the head, rubbing it against the sensitive frenulum for maximum stimulation. Peter was calling out Wade's name as took his entire cock in his mouth and started slowly sliding it in and out, hitting the back of his throat every time he gulped the length back down. 

He came up for air and praised his beautiful lover. "My Omega...Peter...so special, taste so good, smooth, sweet...so sweet. I love you and I will never stop wanting you." He closed his lips around Peter's cock once more and increased the voracity of his sucking. Peter was crying out for Wade to keep going. He was clutching on to Wade's scalp, pushing himself into his mouth, deeper and more intense, much to The Alpha's delight. Then he felt him come, the warm seed filling his throat and Peter's loud cries of ecstasy.

_That's it Omega, the louder the better, let it all out Baby Boy, want you to feel good._

Wade released him from his mouth and looked up at Peter's wrecked expression. He looked tired, but radiant. He wanted to wrap him in cotton wool and keep him safe like a priceless gemstone. Peter inhaled deeply as he felt his body tremble with the after effects of his orgasm. Only Wade could make him feel like that. He wanted to stay in that moment forever. 

But the moment passed.

Peter's anxiety started nagging him again. The reality of their situation was complicated. His drug induced paranoia set in once more. How would he be able to survive as an Omega if he wanted to continue working at Stark Industries and be Spider-Man? It couldn't work. He simply couldn't live as an Omega, but if he kept taking the drugs he would end up killing himself. He felt ill, exhausted. He finally had someone to truly love, but it was all too late. It was all pointless.

_I'm so sorry my darling._

Wade saw the change in his lover's face, his forehead was scrunched up with worry. "Peter, please don't overthink things. We can take it one day at a time. You know I love you more than life itself. I've always told you I will do anything for you. When I saw you lying in the ambulance it was like a nightmare. I really thought I was going to lose you. What happened Baby Boy? Did Quentin Beck hurt you? Please tell me the truth. Did you have sex with him? Or was it something else? I need to know, I'm sorry." Wade had so many unanswered questions about the events of the previous evening.

"Sex? Something might have happened, but I can't be sure. I'm really sorry. He drugged me Wade, just like he did before. He confessed he gave me a truth serum. I didn't tell you, but he slipped it in my coffee and that's what brought on my heat. I don't think that was what he originally intended, but the outcome was to his advantage. Last night he did it again, with the wine. The doctor told me there was an unknown substance in my blood. All the chemicals in my body overreacted and made me have a fit. They told me I was lucky to be alive, if it wasn't for my healing factor I would have probably died." Peter had a worried look on his face as he explained the night's events to Wade.

Wade was silent, in his mind he was watching Quentin Beck's face gasping as he held him under water. He now knew for certain that he was going to kill him.

"Peter they said you were naked when they found you and the door was wide open. Beck called the ambulance. This is not easy for me to ask, but you said you think something might have happened, do you think he assaulted you?" Wade's eyes were dark with anger as he tried to stay calm.

"All I know is that after you left the restaurant I drank some wine and then felt the same as before.My heat came on almost instantly. I can recall being naked, bent over against the bed....he was...oh god...yeah he was behind me, but I don't know how far things went because then I woke up in hospital. He didn't knot me, there wouldn't have been enough time. When I asked what time the ambulance arrived we could have only been in my apartment for half an hour. It was still early. Wade there is so much more to this than just sex. He is blackmailing me." Peter looked devastated as he told Wade the full truth about Beck's plans and his fears of being exposed as an Omega.

"I'm gonna crush his slimy head with my bare hands, hold him down and watch the life drain out of him, with as much pain as possible. He will suffer for what he has done to you Peter. It's time I paid him a visit, will he be at the lab? I'm sure old Iron Drawers Stark will be pleased to see me." Wade stood up and started gathering together his suit and weapons. "I think I'll give Deadpool the pleasure of unaliving Mr Boyfriend Drugging Rapist." 

"Wade...please, no. You can't go there. I need time to think about stuff. I can't risk blowing my cover. If they find out I'm an Omega they will stop me from working there and Tony knows I'm Spider-Man, he will never take me seriously ever again. I have to tread carefully and get Beck what he wants and then he will leave me alone. I can't lose what I have Wade, my life would be over." He felt his emotions building up inside as he tried to make The Merc understand his position.

Wade felt a sadness at Peter's desperate pleas. 

_Your life wouldn't be over...you'd still have me._

"Peter, if you think he's going to be happy with just that then you are blind. He won't ever stop. Oh god you didn't tell him about Spidey did you? He gave you a truth serum right? What if you told him other stuff? Oh no this is bad...this guy...he's got to go. Can't we trap him in some way, expose him to Stark? You know old Iron Chops isn't a bad guy, he would help you, he likes you Peter." Wade was talking at a hundred miles per hour, Peter felt completely overwhelmed and he burst into tears, his whole body heaving with frustrated emotion.

"Wade you just don't understand. Even if you trap him he will tell them I'm an Omega and it will be game over for Spider-Man. I wouldn't really care if people found out about Peter Parker being an Omega, but it's my life as Spider-Man that would be at stake. Stark and most of the Avengers know my identity and you know what gossips half of them are. My credibility would be reduced to nothing. Nobody wants an Omega super hero. Yes Tony is a nice guy, but he would not allow me to work alongside those Alphas if he knew my real identity. I'm stuck Wade, Beck has me right where he wants me." Peter sobbed loudly. 

Wade was in agony seeing his Omega so distraught. He folded him into a big warm embrace, needing to protect him from all this pain. He knew there was only one thing he could do, but it meant visiting an old acquaintance from before he mutated. They had pretty much successfully avoided each other for years, more for the other's sake than Wade's as he knew something about them that could blow their world apart. Wade wasn't cruel like Beck, he had no reason to want to expose this person, but if it meant saving his Baby Boy he would do anything.

"Wade, as we're being honest with each other, there is something else I have to tell you. The doctor at the hospital warned me to stop taking suppressants. He said I'm damaging myself too much. I can calm things down when I'm wearing my Spidey suit as it's lined with scent blockers, but I need to keep taking the suppressants at work. I don't know what else to do. I am so afraid of what will happen to me. Please don't be angry with me for making everything so damned complicated. I just wanted a 'regular' life alongside being Spider-Man. I know I am selfish." Peter held on to Wade, needing his comfort to calm him down. 

_He is finally my Alpha....but for how long? How much time have I got left?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony Stark poured himself a drink from his private bar in his living room. The night skyline stretched out below the large windows. The city looked magical. He stood admiring the view when he felt a presence in the room. He picked up a scent and knew immediately who it was. He had wondered how long it would be until he paid him a visit.

_Deadpool._

"Hello Wade, it's been a while. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure? Or have you come to dish out some pain? I never quite know what to expect with you." He turned to face the red and black mask as Wade stood before him. Tony felt his Omega itch.

_mmm Alpha...he still smells far too good._

"I'm here about Peter. I didn't want to have to contact you but I have no choice. He is danger of becoming seriously ill if he carries on the way he is. I need you to help him Tony. I love him and I won't lose him. You are the only one who can help him."

"Peter? What is going on with him? Is this about Beck? He's no threat, Peter can handle him. Beck is all talk. He's an Alpha, why are you so concerned about him? You know it won't work, two Alphas together, eventually it will fall apart." Tony sipped his drink and observed Deadpool. 

"Remember when we used to meet up? It was always good with you. I seem to recall you doing very well out of me financially. I appreciate your discretion Wade, you could have blown my cover years ago, but you never did. Then you disappeared and next thing I know a little bird tells me you're Deadpool." Tony reached over and stroked Wade's chest. "I like the suit."

The Merc grabbed hold of his hand and pushed it away. "That's just it Stark, Peter isn't an Alpha, he's like you. He's a very reluctant Omega and his suppressant addiction is killing him. Now your buddy Beck has found out and he's been drugging him and blackmailing him to steal your latest top secret project. I'm here to ask you what the fuck you are going to do about it." Deadpool reached over and kissed the tip of Tony's nose. "How's that for a shocker Iron Babe?"

Tony's mouth fell open, it most definitely was a shocker. "Peter is an Omega? Wow, he's done a good job hiding it, I had no idea. I see now why you need my help. I should have realised Beck hasn't changed one bit. He and I fell out years ago over some research we did on cell rejuvenation and then he started getting all these pharmaceutical companies involved and pitching them off against each other. All I could see was big corporations wanting to control my work as a scientist. I wanted to work by my own rules so in a fit of defiance I sold the research to a genetics program called Weapon X. Not the most morally sound organisation, but they paid well and I needed the money to set up on my own. Beck went ape shit, accused me of stealing his work. I offered him half the money but he refused it saying it was an insult compared to what the medical companies would have paid. He never forgave me, but I don't regret it." Tony poured Wade a drink, but when he looked at him he had removed his mask, revealing his scars. "Jesus Wade what the hell happened to you?"

"Weapon X did this to me. Maybe some of your research helped them with their torture and cruelty. Sure, they cured my cancer and made me immortal, but I'm forever cursed with this mutated shit show. As you can imagine, my days of being an Alpha escort are over, but it was fun while it lasted. Peter loves me for who I am and I will do anything to protect him and Tony I mean anything. I have never revealed your secret, but if you won't help him I will show the world your true identity." Wade put his mask back on and waited for Stark's reply.

"Wade you don't have to threaten me, of course I'm going to help Peter. He has such a brilliant mind. It's funny I always thought he was too gentle to be an Alpha, now I know why. What kind of messed up suppressants has he been taking? I bet he's been buying them illegally. That could be why he's getting ill. They mix them with all kinds of crap. I wish I had known sooner, I could have provided him with the top quality suppressants I take. They're not even in pill form. I get an injection once a month and that's it. No need for scent blockers or irregular doses, just quick and efficient. He needs to stop taking those pills immediately." Tony was pacing up and down the room, thinking out loud.

"So Quentin is after my invisibility serum? Well, I think we should let him have it....or well...a version of it. I'm still busy developing it. It's nowhere near ready, but he clearly thinks I've already completed the formula. In it's current state it makes a person disappear for a mere ten seconds and when they reappear they are in a heightened state of confusion, even aggression, so I give them an antidote and within a few moments they calm down and we interview them for accuracy. If the antidote isn't applied a person can go into a psychotic state, become paranoid and suicidal. I think we should let Beck have this version. I know he will try it on himself, he's totally self-obsessed. The sooner we trap him the sooner we can get Peter some help."

Tony could tell Wade was upset under his mask. He felt a pang of regret that he had possibly contributed to the awful experiments carried out by the sadists at Weapon X. He had been genuinely shocked by Wade's appearance. "Wade I don't want you to worry about Peter. I will look after him, I promise. He may have to go into rehab for a while, but we'll get him back on his feet. I owe you the chance to be happy and if you guys love each other then I will do all I can to help you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter had been webbing himself round the city for a few hours. He needed the release of feeling free as Spider-Man. He loved gliding through the air and swinging from one building to the next. It helped clear his mind. When he was in his suit he felt complete. He couldn't and wouldn't ever give this up. He felt angry inside that one person was threatening to take it all away from him. And for what? Money!

He decided he was going to hand in his resignation at Stark Industries. That way Beck would have nothing to blackmail him with any more. He didn't know he was Spider-Man, so Peter was merely choosing that side of his life that meant more to him. It also meant he could stop taking the suppressants and live together with Wade as his Alpha. It was the best way to go forward. He didn't have to give up being a scientist, he could concentrate on the theoretical side and write science papers. It was a lot less money, but that didn't matter to him. Wade had made it very clear he wanted to look after him and he had enough savings from his work as a mercenary for them both. Money didn't really mean anything to Wade. 

As he arrived back at his apartment he noticed a piece of paper had been pushed under the front door. It was from Beck, asking if they could meet at a local bar 'to talk'. He got changed and stood looking at the suppressants in the bathroom cabinet. He had promised Wade he would throw them all away, but something took hold of his nerve and he swallowed a dose of the pills. He instantly felt calm. He needed them if he was going to meet Beck. He still had stuff to complete at work, before he handed in his notice. He would limit his dosage to two a day for the time being. Wade didn't have to know.

_How easily I am choosing to deceive him...what have I become?_

Beck was sitting in a booth at the back of the bar, he nodded at Peter as he joined him. "What do you want to talk to me about? Could it be that you want to explain why you fucked off and left me for dead the other evening? Or maybe it's a story about taking advantage of Omegas in heat after you drug them?" Peter was glaring angrily at Beck.

"Okay Peter I know it was pretty shitty of me to leave you like that, but I panicked. I rang an ambulance and I knew they would get there and look after you. I think maybe you are overreacting. I gave you a little bit of my truth serum to see what secrets you might tell me." Quentin sighed and smiled at Peter, his dusky blue eyes lingering on his full lips and anxious stare. "You told me some exciting things Peter. I now know your favourite Ice cream is pistachio. You like long hot baths with strawberry scented bubbles. When you were eight years old you fell off a wall and broke your ankle. Oh and the best one of all...." Beck flashed him a devious smile.

Peter stared straight ahead, his chest pounding with panic.

"You just happened to mention that you are Spider-Man." Beck grinned as Peter visibly flinched and let out a huge gasp. "You total bastard, you drugged me and abused me and now I have to sit here and listen to your bullshit." 

Beck slammed his fist down on the table. "Don't push it Spider-Omega...how would you like me to shout it all round this bar? Or even better I could take out an ad in the Daily Bugle, oh that would be hilarious. Can you imagine how disappointed everybody would be to discover you are a fake? So, shut up whining and listen."

Peter felt his anxiety like a weight bearing down on his chest. He needed to take more of his pills, take the edge off, stop his pheromones from seeping out. He could see Beck's lips moving, he was telling him something, but his head was full of static.

"So, are we agreed? Once I have the formula I will call a press conference and announce that Spider-Man will be the first person to try it out? I can picture it now, everybody will be amazed. I will be famous and you will have helped me." Beck's eyes lit up with delight at his day dream.

Beck's words suddenly hit home and Peter felt himself panic.

_Wait? What did he just say?_

"Erm I really don't think it's such a good idea for me to be taking something so strong. What if it goes wrong? My body really isn't in a good way after the other night. I will still help you get the formula and even help you make the serum, but I can't be the one who takes it." Peter was fidgeting and sweating as he tried to reason with Beck.

"Peter, you seem to think you have some kind of choice in the matter. I am not asking you, I am telling you what will be happening. You will take the serum and you will make me the most celebrated scientist on the planet. Don't cross me, you know I will make you regret it if you do." Beck looked deadly serious as he finished his drink and stood up. "Tony has informed me he has organised a meeting tomorrow to show me his latest project and he said I will be very impressed, so I think we both know what it's going to be about. Get ready for show time Spider-Boy."

Peter slowly fell apart as he watched Beck walk out of the bar. He reached inside his pocket and found two pills, he swallowed them dry. He was devastated, everything was ruined. He couldn't get away from Beck. He had no choice but to do what he demanded. He had no idea how he was going to explain it all to Wade. He couldn't tell him, but he would know instantly that something was wrong.

_It would be better to end things. Tell him I made a mistake. If I don't survive the invisibility serum then it will be less painful for him. _

Peter walked back to his apartment feeling lost and miserable. His short-lived happiness was about to come to a horrible end. He knew Wade would be heart broken, but he had no choice. It wasn't fair to drag him into this mess. Maybe if things turned out alright they could rebuild their relationship, but Peter wasn't expecting things to go smoothly. He was afraid of what effects the serum might have on his damaged body.

Back at his place he stared out of the window and waited for Wade to arrive. They had made plans to have a movie night with take-out food and as Wade called them 'special hugs'. He had looked so happy when he left him. Peter braced himself for the most awful conversation of his life.

_He is never going to forgive me. I'm so so sorry my gorgeous man._

There was a knock at the door and as Peter opened it he was confronted by the biggest bunch of flowers he had ever seen. Behind them stood a beaming Wade, arms full of gifts. "Well hello there Baby Boy, did I go too far? I saw these flowers and they just reminded me of how happy you make me, so I had to get them for you Petey. I got you some gifts too, all things I know you will love! I can't wait to see your face when you open them." Wade stood looking at Peter, waiting for him to allow him inside. Peter didn't move. His face was stern with a bothered expression. Wade was confused. 

"Petey did I do the wrong thing? Don't you like flowers? I looooove flowers, they smell so good and all the colours make my heart feel all fuzzy. I can throw them away if you want me to. I'm sorry. Erm....aren't you going to ask me inside? I feel kind of weird just standing here at your door." Wade was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He didn't know why Peter wasn't saying anything. The silence was unnerving him.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't ask you inside as it wouldn't be right. I am afraid I've given you the wrong impression Wade." Peter's face was ashen.

Wade stared at him wide-eyed. "Okay Peter this isn't funny. You've had your little joke, very good, ha ha. Now please can we get down to the more serious business of our movie night date? I'm in the mood for some good old fashioned romance, promise you won't laugh if it makes me cry. Peter? Please say something....I don't like this." Wade's voice had a worried quiver. He could feel Peter's guard was right up. 

_Please be kind to me Omega._

"I don't want to watch a movie, I don't want to let you inside. I don't want the flowers or the gifts or anything. Wade, it's very simple. I don't want you." Peter felt a huge lump in his throat as he saw the devastation in Wade's eyes. His face had a look of betrayal. Peter felt like a monster, but Wade would realise in the long run that this was for the best. 

"I made a mistake. I thought I had feelings for you, but I think I was just too vulnerable after the hospital. I was looking for comfort, didn't want to be alone. I'm sorry I lead you on, it was wrong of me. You deserve so much better Wade." Peter was fighting back tears as he picked up on Wade's emotions flooding through the doorway. Whole waves of _anguish_ and _misery_ as Peter saw The Merc's face crumple.

_Oh Wade....my beautiful Alpha...I'm so sorry._

"Please Petey, Omega, please don't send me away. I don't believe you. Yesterday was not a mistake. When you told me you loved me I could see you were telling the truth, I felt it! I don't know why you are doing this. Has something else happened with that creep Beck? Have you taken too many suppressants again? Please...just give me a chance ...please. I promise everything is going to be okay...really." Wade was in a state, tears were pouring out of his eyes and his voice was hoarse as he begged Peter to reconsider. 

"No Wade I haven't taken too many suppressants and It's pretty fucked up of you to say that! Oh what you think I'm some pathetic junkie who doesn't know his own mind now? I know how I feel and right now I don't want you anywhere near me. I've got nothing else to say, please don't embarrass yourself any more and just leave, go home. I'm sorry about everything, but believe me you will thank me one day." With that Peter slammed the door shut and left Wade crying and shaking in the hallway.

Back inside his apartment Peter leant against the door and listened to his lover's heart ache as he fell apart not three feet away. Peter clamped his hand over his own mouth to stifle his sobs. How could he allow the man he loved so much to drown in such despair? A cold chill went through Peter's heart as he realised that may have been the last time he would speak to Wade. If the serum killed him he would never have had the opportunity to say goodbye and explain properly. He decided he would write him a letter just in case. He didn't want Wade to think he had died hating him, because nothing could be further from the truth.

_I've never loved anybody the way I love him...my Alpha._

Wade returned home, he kept the flowers, they were too pretty to throw away. He chucked the gifts he bought Peter in the cupboard. He didn't want to look at them. He curled up in a foetal position on his bed and let out a huge roar, all his pain and frustration leaving his body. He couldn't believe Peter had rejected him again. He wanted to tell him about Tony Stark's plan, but he didn't get the chance and he was sworn to secrecy as they needed Beck to believe he was stealing the genuine formula. He wasn't buying Peter's bullshit. He wasn't that cold. He knew this had Quentin Beck written all over it. He hoped that once Beck was off the scene for good Peter would reconsider. It didn't make it hurt any less, but Wade wasn't giving up.

_I'll wait for you Baby Boy...you're all I have._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry folks, the angst just won't let go!  
Sad Wade literally shatters my heart into a million pieces.  
Could their cloud have a silver lining? I sure hope so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck sets his plans in motion, causing chaos and heartbreak. All seems lost, but could it be our boys get a happy ending after all?  
Tony Stark is a good bro!  
This is the final chapter. Thank you for reading this far and thank you for the nice comments and kudos, they bring a little sparkle to my heart.  
xoxoxox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mention of injury and blood.  
On a lighter note...I spy possible fluff and smut on the horizon!

  
"So, as you can understand Quentin I need your discretion on this. Peter knows a little about it, but he's young and lacks your experience in the science field to fully appreciate the consequences of something this delicate falling into the wrong hands." Tony was setting his trap for Beck, unaware of his plans to involve Spider-Man in his crime.

Tony had given Beck access to the unfinished invisibility serum, telling him it was now complete. All it needed was a final test, but Beck wasn't going to wait for that, he had his own guinea pig lined up. His greed and selfishness were fuelling his mind, there was no room for any rational thoughts. 

Back in the lab Tony caught sight of Peter. He looked ill, his face was pale and he had beads of sweat on his face. Tony hadn't realised just how bad Peter was reacting to the stress of Beck's demands. He caught his eye and smiled at him, but Peter averted his gaze and Tony could see tears in his eyes.

_I can't let this continue, I need to tell him what's happening._

"Peter would you like to get a bite to eat later? I have a new project you'd be perfect for. Shall we say seven? I'm in the mood for some Korean food, sound good?" Tony patted Peter's shoulder, making Peter jolt sideways, knocking over some testing equipment. It made a loud crash as it hit the floor. "Oh my god ...I'm so sorry Tony...Mr Stark..I can pay for any damage, please....I am so clumsy." Peter was shaking as he started frantically trying to clean up. 

Tony was alarmed at Peter's stressed out reaction. He was normally calm and controlled, quiet. He looked like a nervous wreck and right on cue Quentin Beck appeared and laid on the charm. Tony could see the panic in Peter's eyes and he desperately wanted to tell him not to worry. They were so close to this whole Beck episode being over and then Peter could relax. 

Tony announced he would be away from Stark Tower for a few hours, requesting the assistance of the other two lab workers. This left Peter and Beck alone and the perfect opportunity for Beck to steal the serum and make his exit. "I'll be back for our dinner meeting Peter. Any problems you can reach me through Jarvis. I'm leaving you in charge." He winked as he left.

Peter watched with a heavy heart as Tony walked out of the lab. He wanted to run after him and tell him everything, but he knew it was pointless. 

Beck was already opening the files to the formula on the main lab computer. Tony had given him full access to what he thought was the invisibility serum. Using the codes he obtained the formula and downloaded all the information onto a portable system he plugged into the main frame. He applied the sequence of symbols needed to open the secured laboratory vault and there he found the vials containing the ready made serum. His face looked manic in the blue light of the vault. "Ha ha ha Peter this is almost too easy. Tony really must have been feeling guilty about betraying me. I guess my sob story did the trick. Yes, my 'dearest and oldest friend' what a joke!" 

As soon as all the information was downloaded Beck set about deleting it all from the main system, so there would be no trace to link it back to Stark. Normally the security would be locking everything down, but having inside access meant he could wreak havoc and nothing would stop him. As soon as everything was in place he would make the final calls to the various press outlets to alert them of his announcement. He had rented a large hall in the main building of the City's University, making sure everything was set up for his demonstration. He had even arranged security and his own camera crew to be on stand-by. He was leaving nothing to chance, the whole world would see him and recognise him as a genius.

"So, Spider-Man, time to suit up." He laughed at Peter's frightened expression.

The press conference was scheduled for three o clock which left Beck a couple of hours to change and prepare his speech. He secured the vials with the serum in a lead lined case on wheels, locking it with a digital code. As he gathered up his equipment he instructed Peter to accompany him to the University building. 

"I'm not sure about this whole serum thing. How do you know if it even works? Is it safe? I'm pretty concerned, can't we just test it out beforehand so we know it's going to be okay? I thought it wasn't ready yet? Are you sure it's completed?" Peter was trembling, he needed to take his pills. His heart was racing as he thought about what was going to happen to him. 

"Yeah Tony only told you that because he didn't want anybody knowing too soon that the serum was in fact ready. He said your inexperience with security issues meant you were only informed on a 'need to know' basis. The truth is it's passed all the necessary safety checks and is good to go. You will be the star of the show Peter! I can't wait." Beck laughed, but then his tone changed. "I warn you Peter, don't try and chicken out. Don't pull any last minute stunts thinking you can somehow expose me, because I have a very interesting video on stand-by. Would you like to see it?" Peter shook his head, but Beck grinned salaciously and showed him anyway.

There on the screen was Peter, naked and bent forward, begging to be taken by Beck, calling him Alpha and grinding his body back. Then the video cut to somewhat grainy footage of Peter and Beck in the back of a taxi and Peter is telling him he is Spider-Man. The video then cuts to the security footage of them both in the elevator but it has been edited to make it look like it was a consensual moment. Beck's voice is heard telling the viewers all about Spiderman's secret identity and how he has a drug problem and is a sex crazed desperate Omega.

Peter turned his head away, bile rising in his stomach. "No no Peter keep watching, the last part is the best. I shone the spotlight on your boyfriend too." Peter swung round and saw what looked like rooftop security camera footage of Deadpool carrying Spider-Man in his arms and Spidey can clearly be seen scenting at the big Merc's neck. "How? Where did you get that? Why do you even have it?" 

Beck tapped the side of his nose. "Friends in all the right places Peter. I told you not to underestimate me. So, you see my Spider friend, it's in your best interest to just do as I say." 

The truth about the footage was that Beck had obtained it purely by chance when he had put the feelers out wanting to get any information he could about Spider-Man and Deadpool. After Peter's revelation he needed more leverage against him and it just so happened one of his spies had access to the security cameras of a Downtown hotel and he had a potentially interesting piece of film. 

Peter reluctantly followed Beck out of the lab. He needed to go to the bathroom to take more pills. He couldn't manage without them. It was too late to escape and he might as well face his fate. Beck followed him into the main bathroom and waited outside the cubicle. "Don't be foolish Peter, don't try anything. Remember what is at stake." Peter poured some water out of his drinking bottle into the toilet so it sounded like he was peeing, simultaneously swallowing the pills. As he washed his hands he looked up to the corner of the ceiling where he knew the security camera was and mouthed the word 'help', hoping someone would check and see him.

There was a car waiting for them outside and Beck ushered him into the back. "Have you got everything you need? We don't have time to make any unscheduled stops on the way." Peter nodded, he had his suit in his bag. He was looking out of the window up at the fire escape, but there was no sign of Deadpool. He had hoped he was still watching him.

_No, he's given up on me and I don't blame him. I love you Alpha...I'm sorry._

He thought about the letter he had written to Wade, telling him how happy and safe he had made him feel in the time they had known each other. He told him that in another time and place they could have bonded and had a family and how special life would have been for them. He wanted Wade to carry on and meet someone else, telling him not to give up on love and share his heart. Finally he had told him how deeply he loved him and how he had known he wanted him as 'his' Alpha from the moment he met him and he was sorry things had taken so long. Peter couldn't stop the tears from forming as he wiped his eyes and saw Beck glaring at him. He hissed at him. "Keep it together you moron. Don't fuck this up for me!"

_Goddamned cry baby. As soon as I've finished with him he's going to have a very unfortunate accident. I don't want any loose ends. I almost feel sorry for him._

As the press gathered at the Uni building the main News channels were all buzzing with excitement about Beck's pending announcement. Tony was holed up at Avenger's headquarters as he watched the tv. "We are here at City University where in less than thirty minutes Professor Quentin Beck will be making an announcement about an invention that could have a major effect on our national security. Unconfirmed sources have revealed Beck is planning to demonstrate an invisibility serum and he has hinted at the presence of a very special guest. Stay tuned for further developments as we go live to the main hall in the next ten minutes." Tony spat his coffee out as he heard the word 'Professor' and he didn't like idea of Beck claiming to have a special guest. 

_I think it's time I checked in on Peter._

Peter's phone went straight to voicemail so Tony ordered Jarvis to bring up all the security footage from the lab. He watched as Beck did everything he knew he would, but then he saw Peter follow him as he left. He switched to the bathroom camera and as Peter washed his hands he saw him look up at the camera and mouth something. He checked it again but slowed down. Peter clearly mouthed the word 'Help'.

_Shit._

Tony immediately called Deadpool. "Wade I need you to suit up and meet me asap down at the City University. We've got a problem. I think Beck is going to get Peter to take the serum." Wade had seen the footage. "Oh shit, Beck's special guest....it's got to be Spider-Man. Tony the serum could kill him. I'm on it...see you there!"

As Tony and Wade were rushing to get to Peter, Beck stepped up to the microphone to address the waiting press. "Welcome everybody, so nice to see you all here for my special announcement. My name is Professor Quentin Beck and this afternoon I will be conducting a demonstration of my latest invention. What I am about to show you will redefine the way we perceive the possibilities of the human form. It will pose questions as to how we will need to conduct our national security. I am hoping it will prove to be a useful tool for our military defence systems. So, without further delay I present to you... my invisibility serum." Beck lifted the cover off the table in front of him, revealing a single vial on a stand. The blue liquid shimmered in the sea of flash lights. Beck stood with a broad smile as the press went crazy.

"Okay people, settle down. There will be time for questions after my demonstration. I am pleased to announce I have a very special guest who has kindly offered to be the first person to take the serum in it's completed form. May I also add that Mr Tony Stark himself has been working on a similar serum, but alas great minds think alike and I appear to have beaten him to it. Back to my special guest...well people you all know him as your very own local neighbourhood super hero...I give you...Spider-Man." 

Peter walked out onto the stage in his suit. His head was spinning and his stomach was gurgling from all the pills he'd taken. If this was going to be his end he wanted it to be as quick and painless as possible. Looking at the luminous blue liquid made him doubt that was going to be a possibility. How had his life turned out like this?

Meanwhile outside Deadpool just arrived as Iron Man touched down. Immediately the surrounding press vehicles switched their attention to the two heroes.

_*AHEM....sorry ...Deadpool here...what have I told you about calling me a hero?*_

All cameras followed Tony and Wade as they barged into the building. People were shouting and trying to stop them and as they pushed through security and kicked open the doors to the main hall. "Spidey NO!" Deadpool leapt forward towards the stage.

It was too late. Spider-Man had just drank the serum and before everybody's eyes he disappeared. Beck's face lit up with wonder, dollar signs almost visible in his eyes. It was more effective than he could have ever imagined.

Deadpool raged as he jumped up onto the stage and grabbed Beck by his throat, but then just as quick as he vanished Spidey reappeared again, except he was crawling on all fours and groaning. He suddenly lunged at a security guard and grabbed his gun. He was shouting and cursing at the people below the stage, drawing gasps and screams as he waved the gun about. "What are you looking at you motherfuckers? Are you here to see the freak show? Hahaha I'm gonna kill you all...one by one." 

Deadpool looked over at Tony as he carefully approached the side of the stage and handed him a syringe with the antidote. "Just jab it in him, now!" Wade turned to see Peter pointing the gun at a camera man and slurring his words as he threatened him. He stealthily crept along the back of the stage until some loudmouth idiot called out to Spidey. "Hey Spider-Man watch your back!!" 

Deadpool gasped and threw himself at Spidey as he turned. The gun went off at the same time as Wade felt the syringe plunge into Peter's thigh. He heard the familiar sound of static before everything went dark.

Tony and the remaining security were rounding up the press and forcing them out of the hall as both Spider-Man and Deadpool lay motionless on the stage. Beck was nowhere to be seen.

Peter opened his eyes and felt an intense pain in his head. He could hear a commotion coming from across the big hall. He looked down at his hand and saw he was holding a gun, a cold sensation covered his body as he looked at the figure lying right in front of him. 

_Wade?_

Peter crawled across to Deadpool and froze when he saw the blood gushing out of his skull. The harsh realisation hit him. He had shot the one person he loved more than anybody. Tearing off his mask Peter let out a long mournful wail. "Nooooooo. Not him! Please....whyyyyy? He's all I've got. I love him so much. I've killed him...Alpha...please wake up. What am I going to do without him? What have I done? I'm so sorry Wade. I love you. I'm sorry I sent you away. Please don't leave me, not like this, not ever. You're my Alpha...I need you." Peter cried his heart out as he lay across Wade's body.

Tony stood in silence as he watched Peter fall apart over his beloved. He had tears in his eyes witnessing such intense pain. His heart was breaking for Peter, but he himself also felt a deep sadness at the death of someone he once cared about. 

Then a thought entered Tony's head. He remembered something Wade had said to him when he came to visit him. _Sure they cured my cancer and made me immortal_. "He can't die. He's immortal....PETER!" As Tony ran towards the stage he was waving his arms at Peter who stood up and turned to face him. "What's wrong Mr Stark?" 

Tony started laughing as he saw Deadpool sit up behind Peter who now had an angry expression on his face. "Mr Stark I really don't think it's very nice that you are laughing when..." He stopped as he heard an unmistakable voice.

"Peter?" 

He turned round and fell to his knees as he saw Deadpool lift up his mask and Wade's kind scarred face looked back at him. "Hey Spidey Baby you can't get rid of me that easily."

Peter threw his arms around him and all the fear and emotion flowed out as he cried so hard. Wade held him tightly and felt his _relief_ and _elation_ hit him right in his heart. He was never going to let him go, no matter how much Peter resisted his affection he would be there to keep him safe. He was his Omega and nothing would ever change that.

Tony had a big soppy smile on his face. He was a sucker for a happy ending. He turned and walked back to the main doors. He still had a villain to catch. Beck had gotten away and he now believed it was him who shouted at Spidey to watch his back. 

_Damn it, he's like a slippery eel._

One of the security guards came running over to Tony as he stepped out of the Hall. He announced that they had apprehended someone outside they believed to be Mr Beck. Tony followed them, he was hopeful, but if he knew Quentin he'd be long gone by now. Sure enough it looked like Beck and the guy was wearing his clothes, but the guy told them he was homeless and Beck had given him two hundred dollars to swap clothes. The security guard handed Tony a USB drive and said the guy had found it in Beck's jacket. There was a sticker with the letters SPDP on it. Tony guessed they stood for Spider-Man and Deadpool and he decided to break it in two. Nobody needed to see whatever incriminating content it contained. The guy showed them in which direction Beck had gone, but Tony knew it was pointless to follow him. 

_I have no doubt he will come crawling back out of the undergrowth when we least expect it. _

Tony felt a little wistful about the events of the last few days. When Beck had initially contacted him he had felt a sense of happiness. He had always loved him and he regretted that they never stayed together as lovers. The truth was nobody had really come close since he left. When Tony saw him again after all those years he felt a small spark in his belly. His Omega had instantly reacted to his Alpha, just like it did back then. He felt sad that Beck was so bitter. In another time they could have been happy. 

Across town an unassuming homeless guy handed a truck driver a hundred dollars as he crept into his large trailer. "Time to leave town Mister? Hundred bucks will get you to the Canadian Border, but from there you're on your own." The grimy looking man nodded as he sat amongst the goods in the back of the truck. The door closed and his blue eyes stared into the dimmed light. For a split second he felt a pang of regret in his heart. There had once been a chance of love in his life, but it ended almost as soon as it began. He had been rejected. 

_Damn you Tony Stark...one day I'll come back and get what's mine._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Three months later)

Wade had been cleaning and organising the apartment all morning. He had bought fresh flowers and some heart shaped chocolates for Peter. He couldn't wait to hold him in his arms and rub his scent all over him. The past couple of months had been like torture. The only contact Peter had been allowed at the rehab clinic was one phone call a week and letters. Wade had given himself cramp from all the writing he'd been doing.

_Well, not just from the writing...Hey! What? I was lonely!_

The good news was Peter had responded so well to the treatment he was being allowed to go home early, provided he attend regular meetings every week and live with somebody who could support him. Tony had offered him a room at Stark Tower, but after Wade had growled at him he had informed the clinic that Peter would be moving in with 'Mr Wilson'. 

Wade had decorated the big bedroom in his apartment for them to sleep in and he'd turned the smaller room into a den for their suits and Wade's extensive weapon collection. He promised Tony he would keep that room locked for the time being in case it triggered Peter into a relapse. Eventually things would calm down and they would be able to go out on patrol again, but 'officially' Peter still had three more months of rehab to complete. He would never be completely cured, the urge to revert back to the suppressants would always be there, albeit below the surface. Peter had to come to terms with his identity, learn to love himself, just as he loved Wade. With his support he knew he would be able to conquer anything.

Tony had written to Peter and assured him he would be able to continue working at Stark Tower. He told him nobody would bother him about being an Omega as Tony would sack them on the spot. He had revealed his own identity to Peter prior to him entering rehab and said that 'Omega Super Heroes' needed to stick together. He also promised him that when the time was right and he wanted to return to being Spider-Man, Tony had designed a new suit for him with integrated scent blockers so nobody would pick up on his Omega pheromones. The fabric was a living breathing thing that rejuvenated itself every few days. Peter had felt overwhelmed at such kindness. Tony had called it 'a reward' for the progress Peter had made.

Wade looked out the window and saw a large black car pull up outside the apartment building. His heart was beating so fast. He took a few deep breaths and opened the front door. He could hear the elevator, it pinged as it arrived. The doors opened and out stepped a healthy looking, rosy cheeked Peter. He had a huge smile as he dropped his bag and jumped into Wade's arms, wrapping his legs around him, kissing him all over his face. Wade thought he was going to explode with happiness as he inhaled Peter's sweet heady scent. He didn't realise until that moment just how much he had missed him.

_Peter...my Omega...finally you are where you belong.....you are home._

Still holding Peter Wade reached down and lifted his bag up and walked into the apartment. "So your lordship, is this how it's going to be from now on? Am I going to carry you everywhere? Not that I mind. I would carry you to the moon and back. We just need to discuss bathroom breaks." Peter let out a laugh that filled Wade's head with soft fluffy marshmallows. He hadn't heard him laugh so honestly the entire time they had known each other. He definitely wanted more of that sound, it tickled him in all the right places.

Peter kissed him some more, reaching into his mouth with his tongue. He had certainly missed that. They smooched a while longer, tasting one another and caressing each other's faces. They were completely consumed by love and desire. Wade could feel Peter's arousal as he pressed himself against him, his legs locked around his hips. He let out a breathy moan as Wade softly bit his neck and started walking towards the bedroom. He stopped outside the door and looked at Peter. "Is this what you want my Omega?" Peter's eyes sparkled as he nodded. "Yes Alpha... I've thought about nothing else." 

Wade swung open the door and threw Peter on to the big bed. He sat up and looked around in dismay at the cosy room his lover had created. "Wade...did you do this for me? It looks amazing, this bed is so big...I love it. Thank you sweetheart." Peter giggled as Wade did a twirl and curtsied before him. "You are very welcome most honourable prince. I'm glad our little palace is to your liking. Now, would One care to disrobe and position One's delightfully curved derriere upon the palatial sheets so One may be devoured?" Peter's laugh filled the room and Wade felt his whole body prickle with excitement. The combination of Peter's scent and the uplifting honesty of his laughter was making Wade light headed. He had never felt so dreamy in his life. 

The big Alpha was so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed Peter's now naked form lying in a seductive pose on their new bed. His body looked incredible, healthy, nourished. He had been working out as part of his therapy and Wade admired his athletic muscular form. The Merc started undressing himself, all the while watching Peter biting his lip and listening to his little moans as he lewdly grinded his hips into the bed. He only managed to remove his shirt before he could no longer stand it and leapt onto the bed beside his lover. He moved down so he was closer to Peter's behind. He massaged the pleasingly round ass cheeks, licking his soft warm skin. He bit into his flesh and grinned as he heard Peter yelp.

"Damn Baby Boy I could just cover you in maple syrup and eat you whole. In fact that's exactly what I'm gonna do!" Wade scrambled off the bed and ran into the kitchen, returning with a bottle of said Syrup. Peter raised his eyebrows, but Wade didn't give him time to respond as he spread his thighs and poured the syrup directly on to his ass. "Deep within the Canadian forests there lives a creature so strange even Bigfoot won't go near him. The free roaming Deadpool eats only thing, freshly massaged Spider ass covered in Maple Syrup." Peter shrieked with laughter as Wade dove between his pert cheeks and licked him clean. The laughter soon turned to high pitched whimpering as Wade inserted his tongue into the Omega's hole and growled into the supple puckered skin. 

Peter was moaning loudly at the feeling of his Alpha's firm tongue digging into him. He wanted him so much, all he had thought about the entire time he had been away was Wade's touch and his scent. He had snuck one of his t-shirts into his bag, but got found out after they inspected the room and Peter reacted in a panic when they touched the shirt. Alpha pheromones were considered a stimulant while he was at the clinic, so he had begrudgingly handed the shirt over. Now finally he was being ravished by his big strong Alpha and he felt like he was floating through the air as he breathed in his overpowering musk. He was already looking forward to his next heat when he could finally feel Wade's large knot inside him again.

Wade's erection was straining in his pants, he was so hard it hurt. He had touched himself almost every night while Peter had been away, but nothing could satisfy him as much as the feel and taste of his beautiful Omega. He withdrew his tongue and slapped Peter's ass cheek as he wriggled out of his pants and boxer shorts. His cock was standing to it's fullest attention. His scarred skin painfully tensile over the throbbing length. All he wanted was to sink it inside Peter's inviting entrance, stretch it, make it burn. He wanted to hear him howl.

"Peter...Omega I want you ...I need to hear it from you, how do you want me?" Wade rubbed his own arousal as Peter's voice filled his ears and set his senses alight. "Wade...my Alpha...I need you...want to feel you deep inside me. Take me, love me, make me come." Wade growled deeply as he grabbed hold of Peter's hips and rubbed his erection along the underside of his balls, pushing into the pliable sac, making Peter groan. His opening was wet and slick, self lubrication was a very pleasing characteristic of an Omega. Wade eased his fingers inside and carefully explored his lover, making his body tremble with electrifying anticipation. Peter breathed deeply, groaning and shaking as he pushed his hips back to get more of Wade's fingers inside him. 

"Give me more Wade....Alpha. I want to see you, turn me over. Fuck me like that, as I face you. I need to look into your eyes." Peter sighed with pleasure as Wade turned him over and leant his body over him. He could feel the Omega stroking his broad chest as Wade rubbed their cocks together with his big hand. The friction of the Alpha's scarred skin against Peter's velvet soft member was making the Omega grind himself into Wade. The Alpha pushed his thighs up so he was perfectly lined up with the inviting pink hole. He slowly pushed the head of his cock into Peter's warmth and let out a satisfied growl. Despite loosening him up it still felt tight and very wet. He sank deeper inside, feeling his skin pulling as he stretched his Omega and filled him. Even though he was thick and long the Omega took his full length with ease.

"Omega...my Peter. You feel so tight and hot. You drive me crazy Baby Boy." Wade started grinding and thrusting himself in and out of Peter, feeling his juices coating his hard cock as he took him over and over. He stared into his eyes as his body writhed beneath him, wanting him, begging him for more. "Ah..yes. Please. Ahh more ...keep going. Don't stop...never stop. Alpha ...my beautiful sexy Alpha. Finally you are mine and I am yours. I love you..Ahhh" Peter curved his entire body so he was moving in unison with Wade's thrusts. The Merc marvelled at his flexibility and grabbed hold of his erection as it bounced off his tight abdomen. He milked his cock as he continued to plow himself deep inside his Omega, watching intently as Peter was losing it beneath him. 

Wade increased his pace, forcefully fucking into his lover as he screamed and begged him to make him come. The Merc felt Peter's walls tighten around him and his cock twitched like mad as Wade brought him to a howling climax and hot wet seed spilled out over Peter's stomach. The sight of his Omega erupting with desire spurred Wade on and he roughly shoved Peter's thighs higher so his ankles were up by his neck and delved inside him, sliding through the soaking slick mess of his eager needy hole. Wade started to groan and yell as he felt his release hit his inner core. He pushed his cock in as deep as he could get and felt the warmth of his cum as it filled Peter's insides. Wade had never ever felt so good. He was in heaven.

Peter lay wrecked beneath him, his face a picture of fulfilment. He clamped his legs round Wade, wanting to keep him inside for as long as possible. The Merc lowered his body so he was lying on top of his Omega. "I'm not too heavy am I? I'm scared I'll damage you my angel." Peter smiled all doe eyed at Wade as he kissed him tenderly. He nibbled at his bottom lip and Wade laughed into him. "I guess it's only fair you get to eat a bit of me too. You can pour syrup on my lips if you like." 

Wade suddenly remembered the bottle of syrup and couldn't recall where it had gone. He looked down the side of the bed and there on the nice new carpet was a puddle of syrup, soaking into the fibres. "Shit...why is sex so messy?" Peter sniggered as he looked at the sticky patch. "Correction Alpha. Sex with you is messy, but I wouldn't have it any other way my big sexy man." Wade nuzzled into Peter's chest and inhaled deeply.

_His scent, so sweet, so enticing, it's all I need.. I love you..my Omega._

Peter held on to his man, feeling his heart beating in his big loveable body. All the emotions he was sensing were filled with _need_ and _love_ and _devotion_. He wanted to stay connected to him and to his delight he could already feel him getting harder again. The Omega had every intention of letting his Alpha completely ruin him on their first night together in their new big bed.

_Finally after all this time, it feels right. He really is mine. All of him_.

_He is my Alpha._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much. They deserve to be happy. ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	6. Always My Omega I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***I wanted to continue this story. Originally I posted it as a stand alone fic continuing on from this one, but it didn't sit right with me.  
I had given it the title ALWAYS MY OMEGA, so all the new chapters will have that title instead. I think it works better as a whole story.  
Apologies to those kind people who already left kudos on chapter one of the previous format. I am very grateful, thank you and I hope those people will continue reading the story here instead.****
> 
> We pick up the story 6 months later as Peter recovers from his past suppressant abuse.  
Wade is supportive and understanding.  
With a new suit and a desire to once again be Spider-Man, Peter is on the right track.  
Unfortunately trouble is never far away and the return of Quentin Beck can only mean bad news.  
He's got his eye on a spider shaped prize.  
A sequence of events cause Peter to make a huge mistake.  
Can Wade save his Omega?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of past non-con heat encounter between Beck and Peter.  
I decided to write more chapters as I needed some more badly behaved Quentin Beck.  
Also I wanted to explore the next step for Omega Peter with regards to his past drug abuse.  
Yes there will be a shit load of angst coming up!  
Thank you for reading xoxoxox

(Six months later)

"Are you sure you are ready Peter? It's not too soon? There is no rush, maybe just give it a bit more time." Wade was questioning Peter as they walked out of the elevator at Stark Tower. Peter had arranged to try on his new Spider-Man suit. It had been six months since he left rehab and moved in with Wade and he felt it was time to get back out on patrol.

"No Wade, I feel great and I miss going out as Spidey. I won't go out alone for the first few times, you'll be with me and if I feel weird or uncomfortable I'll tell you. I promise. Now, come on I'm so excited." Peter's face was lit up, his eyes bright and lively. Wade sighed and followed him into Stark's main quarters.

"Peter, it's so great to see you. Wow, you look so healthy, what a difference." Tony Stark walked over and hugged Peter. He was genuinely pleased to see him looking so well. 

"Wade?" Tony nodded at The Merc with a little smile. Wade cast his gaze downwards and smirked. Even though their liaisons were far behind them it was still slightly embarrassing whenever they met. Peter had no idea Wade had been an Alpha escort in the past and he definitely had no idea one of his 'clients' had been the senior Avenger. They had decided to keep that nugget of information to themselves as it was no longer relevant and Peter needed things to be calm for his rehabilitation. 

"So, Peter, are you ready to meet your new suit? It's not like anything you will have encountered before. I've adapted similar technology that I use in my own suits to create an organic self-regulating fabric. It's 'Omega safe' with built in scent blockers and a heat alert system. It's bulletproof to an extent that it deflects single bullets, but we're working on a more robust shield mechanism for heavy gun fire. Every few days it completely rejuvenates, so you don't have to worry about anything. It comes with it's own casing so when you're not wearing it the fabric sustains itself. Don't worry about maintenance, the casing is controlled remotely by my systems. Oh and it's waterproof." Tony happily chattered away as Peter took it all in. He was thrilled to be getting such a special suit and felt very grateful and humbled that Tony Stark deemed him worthy of something so priceless.

Wade watched them both in their little science bubble and couldn't help feeling uneasy. In his opinion it was too soon for Peter to be taking on the stresses of being Spider-Man again. He had only just stopped having bad dreams. Wade had held him every night as he fought invisible monsters in his sleep. It was all part of the toxins leaving his body and he had discussed it with Peter and his therapist during their 'family' sessions. 

For the first three months that Peter was at home he had regular therapy and once a week that included a session for him and Wade together. He was also welcome to invite anybody else close to him, but he only had Wade so they kept it just the two of them. The Merc had found it quite helpful as sometimes he still got anxious about his Omega leaving him. He had been worried that when Peter got himself well again he might not want to be with the Alpha anymore. During the sessions they had spoken open and honestly about their feelings and emotions. Peter had assured Wade that he wasn't going anywhere and that he wanted to bond with Wade as soon as his rehab was completed. This had made The Merc intensely happy and meant he could relax more.

Peter had been sticking to his program rigidly, no stimulants of any kind had passed his lips since he began his rehabilitation. That meant no caffeine, no alcohol, definitely no drugs and Peter was also trying to limit sugar. The latter was proving to be a little difficult living with a sweet toothed Alpha like Wade. Pheromones could also be considered a stimulant, but Peter didn't agree. Being near Wade and his scent kept him calm and balanced. It was helping him heal to be near his mate. He was looking forward to them bonding. He wanted nothing more than to officially be Wade's Omega. 

After all the initial misunderstandings and Peter's problems it had been a relief to finally accept his feelings and know that he and Wade were cut from the same cloth. Their mutual infertility meant they were 'damaged' but that drew them together. Their 'otherness' had ultimately sealed their relationship and allowed them to admit their love. Wade always knew how he felt, but Peter had taken a little longer.

"Ready to try it on?" Tony raised his eyebrows at Peter as he handed him the suit. Peter nodded and rushed off into a side room to get changed.

"I hope you know what you're doing giving him a new suit. I know he's excited, but I'm worried he's rushing things. I'm doing my best to keep him calm and safe, but what happens if he has a set back?" Wade hated being anxious about his Omega, but he just wanted things to be okay. He loved him so much and he would do anything to protect him.

"Wade I understand what you're saying, but Peter is a grown man and a very stubborn one at that. He knows his own mind and he won't appreciate you, or me, trying to mollycoddle him. We have to stand back and let him flourish again. That will include making mistakes. Be careful not to suffocate him or he will fight against it. I know how much you love him, but just take things easy." Tony smiled at Wade. He could sense The Merc's unease.

"I just don't want to lose him and I ....oh...wow...you look...incredible." Wade stared open mouthed at Peter in his shiny new suit. It fit him like a glove. Every muscle and curve was greatly enhanced by the figure hugging fabric. It was as if it became one with his body. Wade couldn't take his eyes off him.

_Holy bananas check out those Spidey buns... Ouch._

"Errm Mr Stark it's very tight. I keep thinking it's going to rip or something if I move around too much. How flexible is this stuff?" Peter bent over and touched his toes. 

Wade almost fainted.

"You have nothing to worry about Peter, the fabric can't tear or rip. Even if something did damage it the fibres immediately knit together. It's pretty indestructible. It looks great. I think Wade likes it." Tony laughed as he caught sight of The Alpha's expression.

"Peter your suit has it's own healing factor. I love it. I love you and oh boy do I love you in it." Wade was practically drooling at the sight of Peter's toned physique.

_Flexible being the key word. As soon as we get home I'm going to bend him all over the apartment._

"Wade...Alpha... close your mouth. You're embarrassing me." Wade's leering made Peter blush deeply. He loved to be _wanted_ by his Alpha, but not in front of his boss.

Tony shook his head as he walked off to get the portable casing he had designed for Peter to keep the suit in. As he left the room Wade sidled up behind his Omega and grabbed hold of his ass cheeks. Peter yelped and laughed as he leaned back into Wade's touch.

"Mmm...Omega...you look so hot and this... it feels so fine. I can't wait to get you home again. Think we can do some role play with your new suit? I take it all back what I said before ...you are so ready." Wade nuzzled the back of his neck and kissed him softly, massaging his behind a little longer before Tony came back.

"My Alpha, always so hungry for me, you will have to wait and see what fun we can have...ouch..don't bite me....control yourself, he's coming back." Peter could feel his legs shaking as Wade bit his shoulder. He loved being so close to his Alpha.

_Mine._

Tony set down a small black case that expanded upwards as he opened it. The suit could be folded up and placed inside where it would be protected from outside elements and kept in a controlled environment enabling it to rejuvenate. The casing was controlled by Stark industries. If anybody tried to steal it or damage it the suit would trigger an alarm and the casing would be deactivated, rendering it useless within a matter of days. The fabric would start to disintegrate and all the built in design features would be destroyed.

"Peter it's very important you understand this suit is designed to react to your body, your DNA. It will pick up on any differences, including your heat. See this red spider symbol on the casing? When your heat is due that will light up, so you know to be prepared. I'm not taking any chances here, it may seem like I'm treating you like a child, but I'm just trying to make life easier for you while you recover. I don't want you to be faced with any situations where you might be tempted to take suppressants again." Tony hoped Peter wouldn't feel as if he was being patronised. The senior Avenger really did care about his welfare. Peter may have only seen him as his boss, but Tony thought of him like a friend, family even. 

"No, I understand your concern. It's fine, I really appreciate you looking out for me, and this suit, it's beyond generous Mr Stark....Tony...I am really grateful. I will look after it I promise. I'm doing really well. Thank you." Peter was determined to prove that he was on the road to recovery. He desperately wanted to make amends for his past behaviour.

_I just hope I don't let anybody down._

"Everything in your own time Peter, we're all here to support you. Anything you need, just tell me okay?" Wade picked up on his Omega's insecurity as he stood close to him. He didn't want him to feel any pressure. He knew how hard he was working on himself, but Wade just wanted him to be happy and stress free.

_Omega...so sweet..so proud of you...I love you._

Peter left the room again to take off the suit. He lingered by the door to hear if anything else was said about him. He knew they were just concerned, but he needed a break from their constant monitoring. He had seen messages between Wade and Tony about his recovery. He adored his Alpha and Tony was just being a good friend, but he needed to get out on his own and breathe in the city air from up on the rooftops. He couldn't wait to try out his new suit. Feel free for a few hours. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and liked what he saw.

_Back where I belong....I've missed you Spidey._

"I'm not taking the suit off just yet, it feels too good and I think I'd like to try it out. I'll see you back at home Wade." Peter smirked as he ran through the doors on to the terrace outside and promptly webbed himself off the building. 

"Peter! NO! Oh my god...you see? I knew it. He's gone off without me. He promised we would go out together the first few times. What of something happens to him? This is bad, what am I supposed to do?" Wade was panicking. Tony smiled calmly. "Just let him go. He's not an idiot he knows what to do. Let him have some time to himself. You need a break Wade, go amuse yourself, you'll catch up with him later."

Wade was almost in tears at the idea of Peter being out there without him, but he knew Tony was right. His Omega was never going to recover properly if he couldn't be himself and that meant being Spider-Man. He needed to trust him.

_I do...it's other people I don't trust...like that creep Beck._

"Okay yeah I know. I'm just so used to being with him all the time. When he's away at work I look after things, you know domestic stuff and I take care of him. I suppose he is my amusement. I don't even take on any jobs any more. All my focus is on Peter." Wade didn't want it to sound like he was complaining about their relationship, on the contrary, he liked it. He was happiest when he was with his mate. He didn't need anybody or anything else. Looking after his Omega made him feel settled, _secure_. 

"Tony can I confide in you about something? It's been on my mind and I think it's because I can't really talk to Peter about it and it concerns a mutual 'acquaintance' of ours." Wade had been feeling insecure about what happened between Peter and Quentin Beck. He knew Beck had taken advantage of Peter when he was under the influence of drink and drugs and Peter had assured him he definitely didn't have any feelings for Beck at the time. If Beck was still out there and he somehow made contact Wade was worried about the effect it would have on Peter, because he wouldn't discuss it any further and even in therapy he shut the conversation down. 

Tony could see Wade was feeling uncomfortable about something. He offered him a drink and motioned for him to sit down. "What's on your mind Wade? You can speak honestly here, nobody will interrupt us. I think we have enough history together to be frank about stuff." He laid his hand on Wade's shoulder as he passed him to sit down.

"Have you been in contact with Quentin Beck? I mean, do you have any information on his whereabouts? I know you and he used to be close. I just have this feeling he's not out of the picture. If I knew where he was I would feel a whole lot better about Peter going out as Spider-Man again." Wade took a sip of his drink and glanced over at Tony. He looked uneasy, like he had news he didn't want to share.

_Oh shit._

"Okay Wade I'm going to level with you. We had tabs on him up until three weeks ago in Canada. He'd been using the name Michael Thurston. Word was he had planned to travel back into the US, some conference he was attending in Boston. We checked the guest list of the event and that name was registered, but he never showed up. Not a peep since. I doubt he would come back to NYC so soon. He knows there are still questions to be answered about his behaviour and honestly Wade he's shit scared of Deadpool." Tony wasn't being entirely truthful with Wade, but he felt it was best not to mention that he was expecting a visit from Beck any day.

He had received an email in which Beck had told Tony he knew he had been tailing him and if he wanted to see him that badly they could 'talk'. He seemed to be asking Tony to reconsider their past relationship. The trouble was that despite Beck's underhand tactics and bad behaviour the senior Avenger still held a torch for him. He was a strong Alpha and Tony's Omega had been drawn to him from day one.

"Michael Thurston? Why that name? Has he used it before? How can you be sure it was him? I don't trust him Tony. If Peter was to see him he may attack him, or worse, Beck might try and blackmail him again in some way. He knows he's an Omega and he won't hesitate to use it against him. I suppose I'm also scared in case he charms Peter. He's not the same now he is off the suppressants. He's different, not in a bad way, like he's more in tune with other people's emotions and he's developed a caring streak that he sort of already had but it's stronger. If Beck came back with some bleeding heart story begging forgiveness I know one look of those damned blue eyes and Peter would cave." Wade was shaking his head, trying to block out any thoughts of the two of them together.

"Wade you are getting way ahead of yourself now. I don't think Peter would fall for any of Beck's bullshit. Yes, he may be more compassionate now, but he's also a lot stronger, not just physically but mentally too. He'd likely web him up and hand him over to me. That would more to protect him from you, because I know you want to kick his ass. That's perfectly understandable, but Peter doesn't want you to lower yourself to that level. He loves you, you're his Alpha." Tony smiled at him. "Oh and the name Michael Thurston is a nod to a magician from the turn of the last century called Howard Thurston. Beck greatly admires old illusionists and alchemists. His big hero is Houdini, but that would be too obvious. I know him better than he knows himself Wade. Please try not to worry okay. Peter will be fine. He will keep a low profile for the first few weeks as Spidey, get used to being in the new suit. You'll see."

No sooner had Tony said those words when he got an internal call telling him to switch on the local news station. He brought up a screen and clicked the channel. There in full view of the whole city was Spider-Man apprehending what looked like two guys in black ski masks. Tony turned up the sound.

"Welcome back Spider-Man. Our webbed Hero is back in action and it looks like he's got a shiny new suit. Our spokeswoman Sally is at the scene. Tell us Sally what is happening right now." Wade and Tony gasped as there was Peter getting ready to be interviewed by 'Sally'.

"So much for keeping a low profile!" Wade was not impressed.

"I am standing here with somebody we've all missed these past few months. Spider-Man, firstly let me say it's so good to see you back and looking very handsome in your new suit. Can you tell us what happened here just now?" Sally shoved her microphone in Spidey's face. "Oh erm hi Sally yeah it's really nice to be back. My new suit was designed by my boss Mr Tony Stark, this is actually the first time I've worn it. Guess it's lucky as I saw those two guys running out of that jewelry store with guns and I just kind of swooped down on them. I didn't want anybody getting hurt." Spidey sounded upbeat as he discussed his actions.

"Oh Peter, guns? For god's sake what are you doing?" Wade was yelling at the screen. Tony half laughed as he patted him on the shoulder. "He's doing what he does best. Being Spider-Man."   
Wade sat back on the seat and stared at the screen, his heart was pounding. He didn't like the idea of Peter being on tv, flaunting his new suit. He started feeling protective, _possessive_. He didn't want anybody touching his Omega.

_Mine._

"I've got to go, catch ya later." Wade grabbed the case for Peter's suit and left in a hurry. There was no way his Omega was going to be out there without him.

Tony watched him go and turned back to look at the screen. A worry line appeared on his forehead. He knew how overprotective and jealous Wade could get and he just hoped there wasn't trouble looming on the horizon.

_Oh boy those two, I don't know._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across town somebody else was also watching the events on the local news, except he was there at the scene. His dusky blue eyes focussed on Peter's suit as he observed his every move. He noticed how clingy the fabric looked, the almost fluid movements with Spidey's form.

_Well well Tony my darling, what have you designed here? Looks very interesting, especially on that delightful model! Seems I got back just in time._

Quentin Beck smiled to himself as he thought back to his 'heat' encounter with Peter. He felt there was unfinished business there and that suit would definitely be an asset for his own design ideas. Mainly his plan for a suit of his own. He thought it was time he joined the ranks of 'Super Heroes' and had even thought of a name for himself. 

_Mysterio: Master of Illusion._

As usual Beck's ideas were only half worked out and in this case while he had been practicing different techniques used by accomplished illusionists and special effects artists, the only thing he had managed to successfully master had been the hypnosis elements. Much to the detriment of a series of hapless Omegas and Betas he had encountered over the last few months, Beck had been shamelessly _abusing_ his new powers. He knew Peter was a different kettle of fish due to his mutation, but if he could disable his Spidey powers the guy would be putty in his hands as he would just be a regular Omega. Beck remembered how helpless Peter had been when his heat struck and he had begged to be taken by the devious Alpha. He felt certain a repeat performance could be coaxed out of the young web shooter.

_I'd need to get him away from that big Alpha bastard Deadpool first._

Beck knew Deadpool would not hesitate to kill him if he went anywhere near Peter, so he needed to bide his time. Meanwhile he was planning to visit another Omega who had been following his movements very closely. He had no idea what Tony really wanted, but he suspected it was to rekindle a very old flame. There was no way he would be able to extract any information about Peter's new suit out of Stark, not after the invisibility serum disaster. So, he just figured he would play with him a little. Get his Omega juices flowing as it were. It couldn't hurt to have Stark warming to him again. He could prove useful at a later date. 

_Seems I'm his weakness. Oh Tony you blind Omega fool._

Just as Beck was leaving he glanced back over at Spider-Man, who had now finished his interview and was posing with some kids for a photo. As Peter turned round he looked directly at Beck and the older man grinned at him before disappearing into the crowd. He couldn't tell for sure if Peter had seen him because of the Spidey mask, but he was quietly confident he had successfully caught his attention.

_See you soon beautiful._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter stood frozen to the spot. He wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him. His Spidey sense had definitely picked up something, _a feeling_, somebody watching him. He had half expected to see Wade staring at him when he turned round, but instead he caught sight of a pair of unmistakable blue eyes and a lazy grin. 

_Beck. _

No sooner had he spied his nemesis than he vanished into the crowd, leaving Peter doubting what he had seen. He thought it might have just been somebody who resembled him. A flashback, his brain malfunctioning for a brief moment. He was bound to experience some weird reactions as he was still in recovery. He hated to admit it but maybe Wade had been right, maybe this was all a bit too soon. 

_Damn._

"Hey Spidey who said you could play the hero without me?" A cheer from the crowd behind made him smile as he turned round to see Wade in full Deadpool gear holding his arms out. He walked towards him and The Merc put his arm around his shoulder while he waved at the crowd. 

_Omega. Mine._

"Thanks Pool, you got here just in time. I'd like to go home now please." Wade picked up on Peter's shaky tone and realised he needed to get out of there. He nodded at him and looped his arm round Spidey's waist as the younger man webbed them up along the adjacent buildings. The crowd gasped and cheered as they made their exit.

As soon as they arrived back at the apartment Peter took his mask off and Wade could see he looked pale and bothered. He suspected all the media attention had been too much.

"Hey sweet cheeks need a hug?" Wade held his arms out and Peter melted into his embrace. He felt him shake and then he started sobbing. Wade stroked his back and tried to give him some comfort. He had been worried this would happen. "Omega, don't worry, I'm here. Always keep you safe Baby Boy." 

_So soft, my special boy, anything for you._

Peter stayed close to Wade for a while, not wanting to let go of his big warm body, feeling his secure arms around him. "I'm sorry Alpha, it got a bit weird out there, my mind was making me see stuff. I think it might be a good idea if we book an extra therapy session this week, just because of this next step. Would it be okay if I went in alone? I don't want to cut you out in any way, but I just need to talk to them on my own. You can still come with me if you want to." Peter stroked Wade's face to reassure him everything was okay. He didn't want to tell him he saw Beck because he knew Wade hated him and he would insist on tracking him down.

_No Peter...no more lies, but this is for his own good._

"Whatever you need my sweet Omega. I will support you however I can, I promise. I'm so proud of you for nailing those two scumbags today, although I wish I'd been there to help. Seeing it on the news was a bit of a shocker. Are you sure you're okay Peter?" Wade looked into his eyes and tried to pick up on his emotions. He masked his concern as all he was picking up was _confusion_ and _fear_, but there was something else too. He could sense a feeling of _interest_, like a deep seated _neediness_, but it wasn't for him. He felt scared it was Peter's cravings for suppressants coming to the surface.

_Something happened out there. Who the fuck got in his head?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It felt amazing being able to web round the city again. I felt so free, like all my worries were below me on the ground and I was up high looking down at them. I didn't feel chained to my problems. I guess it's a similar adrenaline rush as when I used to take the drugs. Now I'm worried it's going to affect me, make me start craving that feeling again. I can't explain it, it's like needing a safety blanket, except I know that blanket is dangerous." Peter rubbed his hands as he sat talking to the therapist and her assistant. They knew his identity as they were on the pay roll at Stark Industries and had regular sessions with any Avengers suffering from trauma or other issues. They were trained in dealing with 'Super Heroes'.

"Peter what makes you so worried that being Spider-Man again will reignite your addiction? Has something else happened?" The therapist spoke in a calming manner.

"Ehm...it's weird. I think I might have been hallucinating. My mind was definitely playing tricks. I thought I saw someone....not just someone...I thought I saw Quentin Beck in the crowd. He looked straight at me and it made me feel strange. It wasn't fear, I'm not scared of him, not any more. No, it was more like I wanted to go to him, talk to him, ask him why he did what he did to me." Peter looked down at his feet, he felt tears welling up as he tried to keep his composure. The therapist slid a box of tissues across at him and smiled warmly.

"You mentioned Mr Beck previously, but you seemed reluctant to discuss him when Wade brought him up in our family sessions. Have you told him about this vision you had?" The therapist was making notes as she spoke.

Peter felt his face blush, he was embarrassed to talk about Beck. He didn't want him in his head. He felt ashamed that part of him had found the older man attractive even though he had treated him so badly. He knew that was why he couldn't talk to Wade about it all. 

_I feel guilty for allowing him to touch me, for wanting him during my heat._

"No, I've not told Wade. I am scared if he finds out he will go back to being too violent. He would become obsessed about finding him. I know how much he hates him. I don't want my Alpha to be drawn back to that kind of life. We are happy as we are, we fit together. I don't want to lose him." Peter wiped his eyes as he opened up about his deeper feelings. 

"What happened with Beck was terrible, but the truth is I feel guilty. It was my own fault. I let him get too close. My addiction stopped me from picking up on the danger signals. I made myself weak. I let him take me when I fell into my heat. I didn't fight him, I wanted him. Part of me wondered what it would be like to be taken by him. I don't know if those feelings were real or if they were due to my drug intake, but when I thought I saw him yesterday I felt something inside of me. I think it was my Omega reacting to him. My rational mind has no feelings towards him, but my fucked up biology wants to see him. How can I explain that to my Alpha? God, I love him so much and this would fuck him up. I need that bastard Beck out of my head." Peter cried as he pictured Wade's face in his mind. 

"It's okay Peter, this is good. You need to let go of these pent up emotions. You didn't _allow_ this person access to your body, they took what they wanted _without_ your consent. You were heavily under the influence of a cocktail of drugs and alcohol on top of that. I have read your notes from the hospital. You were in serious danger Peter, without your healing factor and fast metabolism you would have died. Your Omega is reacting to a base need which is perfectly normal when you have come into contact with an especially dominant Alpha. Like it or not you subconsciously connected and although the physical side was non consensual, the psychological side is confused because of your Omega sending out mixed signals. You have to also remember that Wade is not a dominant Alpha, he too is mutated and while he can show all the signs of a regular Alpha, he doesn't behave in a similar way. He is non confrontational when it comes to Omegas. He is non predatory." The therapist was trying to make Peter see that what happened wasn't his fault.

"I just wish I could tell if it really was Beck, or if it was my mind imagining his presence. Could it be that putting on my new Spidey suit just brought up these deeper feelings? Did I put too much stress on myself too soon? I got carried away with the excitement of it all. Now I just feel stupid. I know I stopped those two criminals, but that feeling of satisfaction vanished the minute I thought I saw him. I do feel better for telling you, but I can't tell Wade. I feel so low for lying to him, but I have to, for his sake. I don't want my Alpha to do something stupid." Peter sat up straight and composed himself, the session was almost over and he did feel lighter in his mind.

"Thank you Peter for sharing your thoughts today. I think you should be very proud of yourself for recognising the signs that you needed a little extra support this week. The feelings you are experiencing are perfectly understandable and please don't feel weak or stupid, because you are neither. You are incredibly strong. You will get through this and you will heal, but Peter I would ask you to consider being truthful with Wade. Being honest and open is the main building block to aiding a full recovery. Give it some thought. If you need us we are here. We shall see you next week for your family session." The therapist shook Peter's hand and gave him an understanding nod. 

Wade was waiting in the reception area with a sweet expression on his face. Peter felt so much love for his Alpha, just seeing the _adoration_ in his eyes filled his whole being with warmth. He didn't need to tell him about his vision. Peter had decided it was definitely his mind playing tricks. He just needed to work through as he did with all the other issues. At least he had his man by his side and that was the most important thing.

"Let's go home sweetheart, thank you for waiting. My Alpha, you're so good to me. I love you." Peter squeezed Wade's hand as they walked outside. The Merc sensed his _relief_ and _calm_ and he felt happy the therapy session seemed to have helped.

_Omega. Such a troubled soul. I'm here ...always...never leaving you._

"I love you too Baby Boy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony Stark was waiting in his office. It was late, everybody had either gone home or retired to their own quarters. The only light was his desk lamp glowing in the darkness. He looked across the room and saw the figure approach. He caught his breath as he picked up on his scent.  
Alpha.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon. What made you want to come back? Tony gazed up at the handsome man.

"I suppose I missed you." Quentin Beck walked round the side of the desk and sat on the edge, looking down at his former lover. He knew the Omega wanted him, but he intended to make him wait. His attention was focussed on other matters entirely. Other more _pressing_ matters.

_Of the spider variety._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter his Omega is one messed up cookie. Things will probably get worse before they get better 😦😭😏  
Also ....soft Alpha Wade ❤❤❤


	7. Always My Omega II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Peter acclimatises to his new suit all is calm between him and Wade.  
Quentin Beck continues playing with Tony Stark, but the Avenger is wise to his charms.  
A chance encounter with a face from the past disrupts the peace in a major way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of drug use.  
Also slight self-harm by Wade, nothing graphic.

  
It had been a week since Peter received his new suit and he had been going out on patrol with Deadpool every other night and a couple of times during the day. He liked the feel of the suit, it was very different to his old one. He marvelled at the fabric as it sat in the transparent casing and rejuvenated itself. He purposely damaged a tiny piece of it to see how quickly it would repair. To his annoyance he got a call from Tony asking if everything was ok as he had received a reading from the tech sensor that the suit was damaged and he was worried something had happened to Spider-Man. 

_Errrm Stalker alert! Jeez Tony back off already._

Peter wasn't sure he liked the idea of being so closely connected to Stark every time he wore the suit. He was feeling restricted. He didn't want to appear ungrateful but he was in two minds about keeping it. He still had his old suit. He kept it so if he needed some space from Wade and Tony and their overbearing 'concern' he could just slip out and escape for a little while. He purposely got some spare scent blockers for that sole reason. He craved his freedom. Not being an average Omega Peter was head strong and independent, something he knew Wade struggled with, but he would never go against him. 

_Never cage a spider, they need to be free._

Since being in rehab and getting clean Peter had become a lot more willful, but he also felt more in tune with reality. Having a supportive and loving Alpha by his side meant he was no longer ashamed of his biology. That was one good thing about the new suit, that it was designed specially for an Omega. He could carry on being Spider-Man and not have to reveal his identity or genetic make-up. 

Wade had no problem with the new suit, in fact he was even more besotted with Spidey's ass now it was wrapped in the sleek fabric. He insisted on touching Peter the whole time and at one point he had even tried to fuck him up on a rooftop, but Peter had been too self-conscious. He kept thinking the suit would be sending off some kind of signal to Stark Tower and the last thing he wanted was the Avengers listening in on his sex life. Deadpool had laughed. "Show those virgins what they're missing." He loved all the attention his Alpha gave him, it made him feel attractive and confident, but there was always that fear in the back of his mind. 

_It's all too perfect. Something will spoil it...it always does. _

The trouble with Peter was he had an addictive personality and not having the drugs to fall back on left an itch in his core that he just couldn't scratch. Going out as Spidey had definitely provided him with a high, but there was something else. A nagging feeling crept over him as the weeks went by. He needed more. That old feeling of being 'incomplete' had been rearing it's ugly head. 

He had been thinking about his ex Alpha Harry and how things had ended between them. The pain of being rejected and the discovery of the other Omega...the _fertile_ Omega. He knew it was something he still needed to work on in therapy. They had touched on it at the clinic while he was in rehab, but every time it became too painful he had stopped the conversation. Every time he saw Omegas with children he felt an empty sensation in his chest. 

_I wish we could have a child._

The thought had shocked him, because he felt very happy with Wade and the fact that they were both infertile gave them a sense of belonging, like they were meant to be together. He put his broody feelings down to suddenly being aware of the world around him, rather than existing in his drug induced haze and it was just something he would have to address. Maybe it would be good to discuss it at their family therapy session. He just didn't want to upset his Alpha or make him feel inadequate in any way. 

_He's so good to me._

Peter decided he would ask Tony just what the suit could pick up on. If it was only things like location and damage he would reconsider allowing Wade to indulge his little fantasy of taking him on the rooftop, provided it was secluded enough. He had become very wary of cameras and security monitors since viewing the footage Beck had gathered of him and Deadpool when he had fallen into a heat.

Peter cursed himself for allowing his thoughts to drift to that blue eyed creep once more. He hadn't experienced any more 'visions' so he assumed his therapy had helped. It still didn't explain his Spidey sense making him feel like he was being watched that day.

_Stop it Peter, it wasn't him._

"Pool, let's get going, we can grab a bite to eat on the way home, sound good?" Peter stood on the roof and stretched his arms up. The sky was still dark, but the night had been slow on action, so they were heading back. He smiled as he felt Deadpool behind him, his large hands resting on Spidey's lithe waist. 

"The only bite I want to eat is you my sexy arachnid, or even better you could web me up and _feast_ on me. Mmm Omega when is your next heat due? Let me knot you in the suit." Wade lifted Peter's mask up so he could scent at his neck. He knew it must be soon as his Omega had that pre-heat sweetness he craved so much.

_You're sexy spider ass is mine._

"I think it's next week, but didn't Tony say that the suit has a built in alarm sensor that will tell me? It's pretty weird having my boss know something so personal, but maybe it's just me who can see it. I need to ask him a lot more stuff about this thing. Come on let's go....you can unwrap me like a candy bar as soon as we get back." Peter laughed as Wade grabbed him round his middle and ordered him to web them back immediately. "Forget the main course...I'm having my dessert first!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Wade and Peter indulged their carnal desires back at their apartment, over at Stark Tower a whole other kind of seduction was taking place. One that mainly benefited Quentin Beck as he attempted to reel his ex Omega back in.

"Would you like a drink? I got some of that scotch you used to like. Fancy a glass?" Tony cocked his eyebrow as he watched Beck walk over towards the window and gaze out at the night skyline. It was true he did like scotch, but Beck thought he would play with the Omega, knock him off his perch.

"Nah that was a long time ago, scotch is an old man's drink. My tastes have changed Tony, I like things with a bit more spice these days. Got any rum?" Beck smirked as he heard Stark sigh and then the clinking of bottles. He knew he had bought the scotch specially for him. 

_So needy Omega....I almost feel sorry for you._

"So Quentin what are your plans now you've come back to the city? I know you've been using an alias, probably wise after the stunt you pulled with the invisibility serum. I've still not forgiven you for that irresponsible dangerous shit you put Peter through. He could have died." Tony handed Beck his drink, inhaling sharply as he felt his fingers graze over his hand.

"Yeah but you _will_ forgive me. You see the thing is he didn't die and judging by what I saw the other day I'd say young Peter is doing _very well_. Nice suit he had on, your handy work? Fits him like a glove." Beck caught Tony's disgruntled frown at his appreciation of the younger man.

_Oh is that a hint of jealousy I detect? This is too easy._

"Please don't go near Peter. He doesn't need you messing with his head. He's worked really hard to get his life back on track. You know Deadpool was asking me if I had been in touch with you? If he knows you've been here he will come looking for you and Quentin I would not be able to stop him. If there is one thing I have learnt about Wade Wilson over the years it's that he walks to the beat of his own drum." Tony sipped his drink. He knew it was a risk allowing Beck to visit him. The other Avengers trusted his judgement, but Wade was a different kettle of fish. He would see it as a breach of trust. A betrayal, not towards him, but towards his Omega.

Beck's languid blue eyes dipped as he picked up on the _familiarity_ with which Stark talked about Wade. He grinned as a thought crossed his mind.

"You seem to be very friendly with Wade, you two got some history? Did he ride a few heats out on the old Stark Omega train?" Beck saw the look on his former lover's face and his eyes lit up.

_Oh this is gold._

"Look, it was a long time ago and things were very different. He and I, well let's just say we had an arrangement. There was no love, it was out of necessity. I couldn't allow people to know I was an Omega, but I still had to deal with the heats. He was very discreet and I made sure things stayed that way." Tony was cringing at his own confession, worrying he may have said too much.

"Seriously though? Him? I mean I've seen his face, he's a mess. That's the one thing I couldn't understand about Peter. What does he see in a fucked up guy like him? Peter is beautiful, he could have anybody. I don't get it. He got a big dick or something?" Beck was shaking his head. The thought of Wade's scarred body made him shudder. 

"He's not always looked like that. He was hot when I first met him. You know the people I sold our cell research to? Weapon X? They fucked him up. He was tortured so badly that he mutated. On the plus side he's now immortal and that's what makes him dangerous. As for Peter, well they say love is blind and he sure as hell loves Wade. Don't go there Quentin, you will end up dead, that I can promise." Tony didn't really want to talk about The Merc and his Omega any more. He felt uncomfortable with the idea of Beck knowing too much about them. 

_He needs to get out of the city. This was a bad idea._

"I'm going to turn in, got stuff to do tomorrow. I don't really know why you're back in town, but I hope it's not to cause trouble. I know what you're like and all this interest in Peter is the wrong path to tread. It might be better if we don't meet again for a while." Tony knew that was the right decision. Best not to encourage Beck anymore.

_Stop lying to yourself...he was your first, you still want him. _

"Really Tony is that what you want? I thought perhaps you might have thought about picking up where we left off all those years ago. Maybe you were having regrets about rejecting me. I never stopped caring about you. Even now...I can _smell_ you, your Omega is still as sweet as ever, those scent blockers you're wearing don't work on me. We imprinted remember?" Beck was lying. He couldn't smell a thing, but Tony didn't know that.

_Damn, these messed up Omegas are so easy to rile up._

Beck walked over towards the senior Avenger and moved in close. Tony could feel his warm breath on the side of his face as he embraced him and softly kissed his cheek. He wanted him so badly, but he couldn't allow himself to be seduced in this way. The Alpha was bad news.

_Even if he does smell like heaven._

"I'm serious Quentin, this isn't happening between us. I have too much responsibility to be drawn in to a meaningless affair. We both know it would be nothing serious and truthfully, I don't trust you. I am glad to see you, I do care about you, but that time has passed for us. I'm sorry." Tony turned his face away from Beck and even though every inch of his body wanted them to be locked together he broke free from his embrace.

"Ah that's too bad, but really Omega I have to go. I've got plans to make and ideas to unfold. You'll be hearing from me soon enough. I might even be on the local news like our spider friend. That would be interesting. When he sees me he might even want to team up. All these secret Omega Super Heroes need some new Alpha blood to set them a challenge. See you later Iron Man, don't dream about me too much." Beck strolled out of Tony's quarters laughing to himself. As soon as he stepped into the elevator he growled under his breath.

"Arrogant little prick. He never changes. Mr self important. Well, I'll show him. Nobody will be rejecting me when I become Mysterio, especially that blushing bride Parker. I have got my eye on him, sooner or later our paths will cross again. I think I might try out some of my new skills on that little spider." Beck marched out of Stark Tower with a renewed determination. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's a choice between a monster alien movie or a rom-com...yeah I know which one you want, but do we have to? I think I need some mindless alien violence tonight." Peter poked Wade in his ribs as he sulkily pouted. The Merc loved a good rom-com, but as he almost always got to choose the film it was Peter's turn this time. Alien monsters it was.

"Okay sweet cheeks you get the tickets and I'll go score some drinks and stuff, meet me by the doors so we can go in together." Wade winked at his Omega as he headed off towards the snack counter. Peter smiled, he loved how happy his Alpha looked. Their date night had become a weekly thing, cinema visits and meals out, always on a Thursday.

_Just like other 'regular' couples I guess._

Peter had started feeling more relaxed again after his extra therapy session. He still had a nagging feeling, but he knew it was all part of his recovery. He had to learn to live without the crutch that the suppressants used to provide. Routine, honesty and forgiveness were at the forefront. Especially the latter was important. He needed to forgive himself. 

He got the tickets and started walking towards the foyer to meet Wade, but then something stopped him in his tracks.

"Pete? Is that you?" 

_That voice._

_That scent. _

_Alpha._

_Shit._

_Harry._

_Please, no._

He turned round slowly. His heart was racing. There before him stood his ex Alpha, looking pristinely groomed and handsome. Peter's eyes drifted to the person next to him. Tall, blonde, perfect skin, shy smile... Omega. 

_Pregnant Omega._

"Harry? Yes it's me. How are you?" Peter tried to focus on Harry's clear blue eyes, but his gaze kept drifting towards the Omega's protruding belly. It was the same person he had caught his ex with that awful day. That same long limbed frame. He could see them in his mind. Naked, _fucking_, in the bed that Peter had chosen together with Harry for their apartment.

_Looks like Harry got what he wanted...nothing new there then_.

"It's so good to see you Pete, you look well. Are you here with someone? We've just been to the early screening of that new rom-com, got to get back now, babysitters and all that." Harry laughed as he gestured to the Omega's belly. "This is our third. We've already got a boy and a girl, cute as a button."

Peter couldn't believe how _casual_ his ex was behaving. Had he just forgotten that he broke his heart? Flaunting his kids when he knew that Peter was infertile? He was so confused. He stared at the couple and said nothing. He could feel his throat seizing up, like he was having an anxiety attack.

_Alpha ...Wade..where are you?_

Then a thought crossed his mind. He looked at Harry and his Omega, at their immaculate appearance and to his shame he didn't want them to meet Wade. He didn't want them to have the _satisfaction_ of seeing his scarred up Alpha and thinking they were somehow _better_ than him. Like he had _settled_ for someone _damaged_ like he was himself. Peter smiled weakly at them as he pretended to act cordial, but his voice was flat as he spoke.

"That's great, good for you. Well, I better get going, got a movie to watch. Goodbye Harry." As Peter turned to walk away he suddenly came face to face with Wade.

_Oh no._

"There you are. Oh my god Baby Boy I couldn't see you. Look what I got? Chocolate popcorn, can you believe it? It's sooooo good. I got you a soda and some nachos and they had these cute marshmallow teddy bears, so ...I got you one. Surprise!" Wade's happy face beamed, his arms overloaded with snacks and drinks as he tried to hand Peter the mallow teddy bear. He saw the strained look on Peter's face and then he caught sight of Harry and his Omega staring at him.

"Oh I'm sorry. We're you guys talking?" Wade looked at Peter and back at the couple, expecting somebody to make an introduction. He could see the discomfort on his Omega's face and a horrible thought crossed his mind.

_He doesn't want them to meet me._

_He's ashamed of me._

"Oh...erm ..yeah. Ah Harry meet my ..ehm..friend.. Wade. This is Harry and his partner, we knew each other years ago." Peter watched as Harry nodded and greeted Wade. The Merc smiled, but on the inside he felt demeaned.

_'Friend' seriously? Way to make a guy feel appreciated...thanks._

Peter saw Harry glance at his Omega and they exchanged a _look_. Peter knew exactly what that look was.

So did Wade. 

_Pity._

"Sorry, how do you guys know each other?" Wade started to question Harry and Peter jabbed him in his side in an attempt to move them away. "We have to go, the movie will be starting." Peter was panicking.

_Shut up Wade._

"Harry used to be his Alpha, but as you can see he's mine now." The Omega threw Peter a smug self-indulgent grin as he pointed at his pregnant belly and Harry looked mortified. He tried to speak up, but Peter grabbed his arm and marched him to the side.

"What the fuck Harry?" Peter was shaking with anger.

"Pete I am so sorry, that was really insensitive. Oh and talking about our kids like that earlier. I hope you don't hate me. A lot has happened since we parted and I miss you as my friend. I know things ended badly and you had your issues, but you know, no hard feelings? I mean it has been almost four years." Harry offered Peter his hand, but the younger man ignored it. Wade observed their interaction as Harry's Omega stood pouting and sucking his teeth.

"Issues? Seriously? My only _issue_ was that I found my Alpha in bed with someone else and it was made very clear to me that I was no longer needed. Harry you broke my fucking heart, you took everything I thought was true and you smashed it to pieces. I don't care about you or your Omega or your kids. So, there are no hard feelings, in fact there are simply NO feelings where you are concerned. Please leave me alone and hurry back to your breeding bitch." Peter dismissed his ex and walked towards Wade. He had tears in his eyes and his chest was tight. He felt exposed and uncomfortable.

Now Wade realised who Harry was he let out a low growl. In Alpha language that was a warning to steer clear. He glared at Peter's ex as he scuttled away, roughly dragging his petulant Omega along by his arm.

"Peter? Are you okay?" Wade smiled at his beloved and tried to project some reassurance on to him.

The Omega took one look at his Alpha's sweet loving face and his guilt became too much.

_I didn't want them to see him. _

_I was ashamed of him._

_Him._

_My lovely Wade._

_My Alpha._

_I'm not worthy of someone so good._

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's go see the movie. Thanks for the teddy bear, it's cute." Peter tried to sound upbeat, but all he could think about was Harry's face and the cruel self-assurance of his pregnant mate. The whole thing had been awful. He was the last person he wanted to see.

_I hate him...._

Except he didn't. Peter hated what Harry had done to him, but deep down inside he still felt a connection to him. He had been his first real love. They had imprinted, but Peter's fucked up body had ruined it all. Harry was right, he did have issues, he had been addicted to suppressants. He hated being an Omega back then, but Harry had made him want to change, except it had been too late. He wasn't excusing his ex's behaviour, but he felt responsible, like he had pushed him into the arms of another. 

_Except I didn't. I loved him, but he didn't want me because I was broken._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade and Peter had sat in silence as they watched the movie. Neither of them really paying attention. Both their minds were riddled with confusing thoughts and feelings about the encounter with Harry.

Wade felt disappointed that his Omega had been so reluctant to introduce him and then he had referred to Wade merely as his 'friend'. He thought he was proud of their love and especially towards his ex. Surely he would want him to see that he was happy and doing well with an Alpha of his own?

_He didn't want them to know that I'm his Alpha. _

_Three guesses why Wade...ohhh could it be your perfect skin? _

_He was cringing at your stupid marshmallow teddy bear...I mean...wow that was real smooth._

_Can't see perfect Harry getting all excited over chocolate popcorn._

_You saw the look Wade...you saw it...you felt it._

_Face it...he's ashamed of you._

Wade frowned as the voices filled his damaged brain. They had been quiet for months, but now they were back with a vengeance playing on all his insecurities. Wade felt bad for being selfish, he could see how upset Peter was and he knew it was more than likely about Harry's Omega being pregnant.

_I'm so sorry we can't have a baby my darling. I wish things were different, so I could give you that one precious gift. _

_He wouldn't want your baby...wake up dumbo...he only wanted Harry's babies._

_If a baby saw your face it would cry._

_Peter doesn't really want you, but he knows your the only one who'll have him with his messed up Omega shit. 'Incomplete Omega meet Incomplete Alpha' remember?_

_It's not love, it's just fear of being alone, he's settled for you._

_No, he really loves me...I hope._

While Wade battled the sadistic voices, Peter's mind was consumed with feelings of _injustice_ and _regret_. The sight of Harry's pregnant Omega had caught him totally off guard. His anger at losing his own fertility was eating away at him. It all felt so unfair. He had tried to be a good person and do the right thing, becoming Spider-Man had been part of that. Yet here he was, still damaged and insecure while his ex was living the life they should have had together.

_It's my own fault. I can't blame him for rejecting me. I just wish it didn't hurt so much._

On top of his feelings of inadequacy he was cursing himself for being such a dick towards the one person who loved him more than anybody. He felt embarrassed by his own lack of regard for Wade's feelings. 

_I introduced him as my 'friend' ...Peter you are an asshole. _

This would never have happened if Wade had been a more dominant Alpha. His genetic make-up just wasn't wired up like that anymore. He was fiercely protective over Peter and he knew Wade would kill anybody who harmed his Omega, but when it came to social situations he was insecure and let Peter lead any conversations with others. He was no push over, but he preferred to stay in the background when he didn't have the safety of his Deadpool suit. As soon as the suit came out Wade changed and became loud and confident, confrontational even. The suit was his armour and Peter knew that. He felt bad for not showing his Alpha the respect he deserved. He hadn't protected him from the disdainful _look_ the smug couple had exchanged about him.

_What a pair of goddamned pricks...and yeah I'm no better._

_Shit. Wade deserves only goodness in this life and I treated him like crap._

_He'd be better off without me._

Peter was fighting a gnawing urge deep inside. He felt he needed to pacify his anxiety somehow. It was a familiar feeling. He had nothing to take the edge off. He needed to find something to quieten the noise in his head. He found himself wishing he had some suppressants or other pills, anything to numb his feelings.

_Don't be weak Peter...keep it together._

As they walked home from the cinema neither of them spoke. They were projecting emotions like crazy. _Insecurity, shame, guilt, regret, fear,_ all mixed up together with _anger_ and _confusion_. Something was brooding and the closer they got to their apartment, the heavier the air grew between them. Things were about to explode.

Peter unlocked the front door and Wade pushed past him to get inside. He kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. He was trying to remain calm, but his anger was bubbling up inside him. Peter stood by the window staring out to the street below. He needed to talk but he felt too emotional. He had no idea where to even start. Then Wade spoke.

"Peter, why did you introduce me as just your friend?" Wade's words cut through the atmosphere like a knife. The Omega clenched his teeth.

_There it is._

"Wade....Alpha....please let me explain...I..." Peter stammered, but Wade cut him off.

"Ohhh Alpha now is it? So when pretty boy Harry and his pouting Omega aren't around you want me as your mate? What the fuck Peter? Have you any idea how that made me feel? I didn't think you were that shallow. I know seeing them all happy and him being pregnant was upsetting for you, but you're not alone. I'm always here, I take care of you, I love you and most of all I'm proud of you. That's why it hurt so much that you couldn't even introduce me properly." Wade took a swig of his drink and sighed as he stared at Peter. 

"You have no idea how I feel. You think you do, you and Tony, you're like a pair of goddamned nannies the way you try and control me. I am a man, not a child. Tonight I saw someone who ripped my heart to shreds and told me I was useless because my stupid body doesn't work properly. On top of that I was confronted with his bitch Omega who was pregnant with their third child and all I could think was how that should have been ME!" Peter screamed at Wade as he felt hot tears stream down his face. He felt so angry, it was like a tidal wave building up inside him.

"Seriously? Even after he fucked someone else in your bed and had the audacity to blame it all on your body, you STILL wish you were having his babies? I knew it! What am I Peter, just some second choice who fills a gap until you meet someone else or until Harry gets bored of playing Mr Perfect Alpha and wants you back? Tell me because right now I am really confused." Wade's eyes were red from his tears as he confronted his Omega. He hated fighting, but things needed to be said. He wasn't going to be treated like a doormat.

"No...you are not a second choice....you are...oh Wade you are like me. I feel safe with you, I don't feel under pressure to be a 'regular' Omega because you are not a 'regular' Alpha. We fit together. With you it doesn't matter that I can't have kids and I know you won't leave me because...well...you can't either and ...like you said...you couldn't offer a 'regular' Omega anything...no ..erm I don't mean that...oh whatever. I know you don't want to lose me." Peter was making things ten times worse.

"That's it isn't it? I'm just good old Wade, no real use to anybody, but I'll do to make you feel better about yourself. Tell me Peter...do you love me?" Wade stared directly into Peter's tear stained eyes. The younger man swallowed hard.

He hesitated.

"Yes I do love you, but I think it's a different kind of love because of how our bodies are." Peter heard himself say the words, but they sounded all wrong. He flinched as Wade blew up in response.

"Fuck! What? Tell me something Omega, if you found out tomorrow that you were fertile would you stay with me? Would you still feel anything for me? Or would you walk out that door? Because Baby Boy I would NEVER leave you! You will always be my Omega, no matter what." Wade's face was sore from his tears, his scars were inflamed and painful. He winced as he wiped himself with a towel. "But hey never mind because to you I am just a friend...A fucked up damaged friend!" 

"You're not acting like much of a friend right now. In fact you don't even act like an Alpha, maybe if you grew some balls and stopped whining about your skin none of this would be an issue. Yes I _really_ loved Harry and you know what? If he told me tomorrow he wanted me back I WOULD GO!" Peter shouted as he grabbed his coat and left, slamming the door behind him.

Wade stood alone in the room. Peter's words had hit him hard. He was trying to understand how they had gone from feeling all happy and loved up for their date to screaming and shouting at one another. Wade's face was itching. He grabbed the towel and rubbed it hard on his skin, too hard. He couldn't stop. He could feel the top layer of skin becoming raw, yet still he kept rubbing. He hated himself. He wanted to take back all the harsh words he had thrown at his Omega. He loved him so much and he knew he was suffering. 

_But so am I. My heart hurts...I think I'm losing him._

Wade looked at the bloodstained towel, his face was burning. He had completely rubbed off the top layer of his skin in frustration. He focussed on the pain, taking deep breaths, it made his mind relax. 

_Omega. Always mine._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter walked into a bar five blocks away and approached an old acquaintance. He handed him forty dollars and the guy nodded as he retrieved something from his jacket. A small bag of pills. Peter opened the bag and took out two. He ordered a beer and swallowed them down with the cold amber liquid. Within minutes he felt a buzz, a sense of calm came over him. 

As he walked out of the bar he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window. The face stared back at him with a look of _defeat_. He was weak.

_I know it's wrong, but I need it...just for tonight._

_Alpha ....I'm so sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Wade, he just wants to love his Omega....and feel some love in return.  
Peter what are you doing?


	8. Always My Omega III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has well and truly fallen off the wagon, giving in to his addiction. Wade tries to satisfy him with heartbreaking consequences and Quentin Beck has a stroke of good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of drug use and effects. Self harm by Wade.

_You don't even act like an Alpha_

Wade couldn't get Peter's words out of his mind as he made his way to Stark Tower. Peter had turned up just after midnight, drunk and crying about the argument. Tony had settled him and rung Wade.

The Merc felt awful. He had been out looking for his Omega most of the evening and he feared something like this would happen. He desperately wanted to make things okay between them. It had been a stupid argument, all based on their mutual insecurities. Wade hated the harsh things that were said, but he couldn't help feel there was an underlying truth in Peter's comments about his Alpha status.

_He's right, I'm too damned soft. No 'real' Alpha would have allowed that prick Harry to even look at Peter, let alone speak to him and upset him. The old me would have reacted very differently._

Wade decided he needed to change his approach. Clearly Peter wanted him to be more dominant, _forceful_ even. He kept that thought in his head as he entered Tony's quarters and demanded to see him.

"Where is my Omega? I've come to take him home." Deadpool's suit looked imposing as he stood in the doorway of the living room. Tony did a double take. He liked him in the suit.

"Peter's sleeping, he was falling about drunk, weeping over some argument you guys had. He said he told you he didn't love you and he thought you'd never want to speak to him again. He was in a state." Tony beckoned The Merc to come in.

"I want to see him first. Which room is he in?" Tony told him and Wade marched down the corridor to where Peter was resting.

He opened the door and could see his Omega lying on the bed. He could smell his pheromones, heavy and sweet. He was getting nearer to his heat. Wade felt his groin twitch at the scent. 

_Omega. Mine._

"Peter? Wake up. I'm taking you home." Wade spoke in a stern manner as he removed his mask. He fully intended to live up to Peter's desire for a more _convincing_ Alpha. He watched as the younger man rubbed his eyes and tried to focus.

"Wade? Where am I? Oh.....shit...oh no. I am so sorry, all the things I said. I can't believe it." Peter looked up at The Merc with a sorrowful expression. Wade could feel himself softening at the younger man's appearance.

_Omega...love it when you just wake up...you look so cute and fluffy._

_NO! Remember what you need to do. _

_He wants a 'real' Alpha._

"Get dressed, meet me in Tony's living room. We're going home. No more arguments, just do as your told Omega." Wade saw the confusion in Peter's eyes, but he obeyed him all the same.

"Is he okay? He was in a pretty bad way earlier. God knows how much he had to drink. What happened?" Tony offered Wade a beer, but The Merc declined as he stayed standing. He needed to remain clear headed to keep up his new _stronger_ Alpha persona. 

"We had a disagreement. It's between me and my Omega. Everything will be sorted out as soon as we get home. It's nothing for you to be concerned about." Wade stared at Tony with a dark frown. The senior Avenger walked towards him and gaged his demeanor. He could tell Wade was acting differently.

"Why so guarded Alpha? This is _me_ you're talking to. No need for charades, we know one another well enough don't we? What's going on Wade? You can tell me." Tony saw a flicker of _relief_ in Wade's eyes. He wavered under the older Omega's gaze.

"He doesn't think I'm Alpha enough. He thinks I'm weak and he's right. I'm too soft. We bumped into Peter's ex at the cinema and it freaked him out. He was with his pregnant Omega, the same one he cheated on Peter with. Then we had a stupid argument about it all when we got home and he stormed out. He said some pretty ugly things to me, but I can't blame him." Wade perched himself on the arm of the long sofa as he spoke to Tony. "I've come to take him home and to show him I can be the Alpha he wants me to be. I can take control."

Tony shook his head and smiled. He stroked his fingers over Wade's shoulder and squeezed his arm, raising his eyebrows as he felt The Merc's biceps. "Oh you never used to be that big. Been working out? You know this suit looks very impressive."

Wade smiled as Tony stood in front of him. "Yeah, well when your skin looks like three week old hamburger meat it's always a good idea to cover up. I guess it must be weird for you that I look like this. I mean there's not really a part of me that you've not seen. Yeah I'll never be _that_ guy again, but we had a good time right?" Wade exchanged a knowing glance with Tony as he nodded and laughed.

"Wade what I'm trying to tell you is that you don't need to change. Yes, the Alpha you were all those years ago was different, _confident_ and not afraid to take charge. You fulfilled your role very well. I knew a lot of Omegas desired you and a couple of Alphas too. You were attractive and yes you were fertile and that's what this is all about. Your mutation knocked your self-esteem, but it didn't take away your soul. You are still Wade on the inside. I can see it, you're just a bit more sensitive. That funny good hearted Merc is still who you are. That's the man Peter loves, not some fake 'tough guy' Alpha. So, cut the crap and make it up with your Omega. He needs you Wade."

As Tony and Wade were talking Peter was listening near the doorway. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_They were an item? What the fuck? How come I don't know this? _

Peter felt uncomfortable hearing them talk so easily about their time together. He wondered how long it had lasted and if they still felt an attraction to one another. It was weird. His boss and his Alpha, how was that even possible?

_What else are they hiding from me?_

Peter continued listening as their conversation carried on.

"So, he was drunk? Jesus that means he will have to book a session at the clinic asap. He's had a relapse. Do you think he took anything? I mean could you tell?" Wade's face was a picture of concern. He felt responsible for his Omega's welfare.

"I really don't know Wade. He was a mess when he got here. He called me crying on phone saying it was all over and you would hate him, all sorts of shit." Tony suddenly remembered something else Peter had said. "Oh yeah, he said he had a vision when he did that tv interview. Like his mind was playing tricks, but you won't like it."

_Shit...I probably shouldn't tell him this._

Wade frowned. "Why what did he see? Tony? Tell me!"

"Quentin Beck, right there in the crowd." Tony instantly regretted telling Wade that information when he saw the look on his face.

"What the shit? I knew something had upset him when I picked him up. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. Fucking Beck, jeez. I thought you hadn't seen him? You told me there had been no sightings of him in the last three weeks, so how did you guys miss him being _right here_ in the city?!" Wade punched the sofa arm and gritted his teeth. "Aaargh I hate him, you better be telling me the truth, because if I find out you have spoken to him I will fucking hurt you and your precious Avengers." 

"Okay Wade stay calm. I had an email from him. He told me he knew I'd been tailing him and he wanted to see me, but I said no. He didn't say he was in NYC but I guess if he was suggesting a meeting he must be. We've not picked up a new tail on him yet and the email was sent from an out of state IP address." Tony knew he was feeding Wade a pack of lies, but he had to do some damage control and The Merc looked like he was going to explode.

Outside in the hall way Peter seethed.

_So it was real? Beck was there? Oh my god. How could they keep this from me?_

Peter was angry. They had treated him like he was a small child, like he didn't matter. He had been trying so hard to be honest and open with Wade and yet here he was hiding important information from him. Not to mention the fact that he used to have sex with his boss. He was still trying to process that one.

_They sure are good at secrets._

"You need to keep a close eye on Peter. He is clearly still quite unstable. It's going to be a tough few weeks for him as he deals with this setback. Try not to argue with him anymore. I know it's hard, but you can do this. Just be the lovely Alpha that you are. Hey, and if it gets too much, you can always come and get a hug off me okay?" Tony winked at him and Wade averted his gaze, feeling embarrassed at the Avenger's blatant flirting.

Peter scowled out in corridor. He reached inside his coat and retrieved two pills, the last of the batch he bought. He swallowed them dry and straightened himself up.

_Oh hell no! He's not having MY Alpha. Time I put a stop to this cosy little meeting._

"Hey, what you talking about?" Peter strolled into the living area and saw the two men briefly glance at each other before they turned and smiled at him. Peter bit his lip in frustration.

_Stolen looks? What the hell was that?_

Peter put his arms around Wade and made a big show of scenting at his neck. He wanted Tony to back off. As Wade stood up from the sofa Peter jumped up and wrapped his legs round his middle, clinging on to the big Alpha. Wade's large hands cupped Peter's ass as he held him in place. The Omega could feel the pills starting to work, a buzz filled his head, making him feel different, _defiant_.

"Guess it's time to go. Thanks Tony, see you later." As The Alpha walked off carrying Peter in his arms, the younger man stared intently at his boss. Tony half smiled, but the young Omega turned his face away. The Avenger sighed to himself.

_So much drama. Wade deserves a medal._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade hailed them a cab and the minute they got in the back seat Peter started kissing his Alpha. The Merc was only too happy to respond, even if he could see the cab driver leering at them in the rearview mirror.

"Hey...hey not so fast, take it easy baby. Let me kiss you slowly. Mmmm you smell so sweet. Need you close to me Omega...want to feel you. You want to fool around when we get back?" Wade was whispering in Peter's ear as he kissed his neck.

_Damn Baby Boy, we definitely need to make up._

"Ah Alpha, I want you to talk to me like you did when I woke up. You sounded so _firm_. I liked it a lot.....it turned me on. Take control of me Alpha, love me, _use_ me...."

Fuck me.

Wade swallowed hard as the taxi pulled up outside their apartment building. He paid the driver, grabbed Peter by his hand and practically ran into the building. He shoved the Omega into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed he slammed him up against the side. His strong thigh was pushed in between Peter's legs as he restrained his arms either side of his body.

_Omega. Want you...need you...hard._

They kissed roughly, their mouths clashing. Peter flinched as Wade bit him and drew blood from his bottom lip. He grabbed a handful of the Omega's hair and held his head firmly in place as he sucked at his neck. Peter was grabbing at Wade's suit as he felt him lift his legs up and carry him out to their front door. He unlocked the door, walked in and kicked it closed behind them. 

Wade released himself from Peter's clinging arms and stood back. He stared directly into his eyes and growled deeply at him. He was going to give Peter exactly what he wanted. He would take him.

_Control him._

"Peter you are going to do everything I say. You're going to be a good Omega, nice and obedient. If you behave and do what I tell you then I'll reward you, but only if you are really good. Do you understand?" Wade's stare was dark and his voice was low. 

"Yes Alpha...but what if I can't do what you ask? What if I misbehave?" Peter licked his lips as his eyes met Wade's. The pills were increasing his already heightened state of arousal.

"Then I will punish you. Now stand over there and wait for my instructions." Wade watched Peter as he moved over to the far side of the room and stood still. He removed his suit and boots and sat on a chair in his boxer shorts.

_I hope this really is what he wants._

"Omega, I want you to take off all of your clothes and come over here. Don't rush, I want to touch myself while I watch you." Wade slipped his hand inside his boxers and stroked himself gently. He needed to take it slow. He watched as Peter started undressing, lingering on each item of clothing. His skin was a creamy peach colour, his face blushed pink. He looked smooth, his lean muscles rippled on his torso. His legs were long and slender, but strong and flexible. Wade couldn't wait to feel them wrapped around him. With every inch of skin that was uncovered The Merc teased his own cock. He was hyper sensitive, intensely aroused.

When Peter got to his underwear he stopped and gave Wade a glance, pretending to be shy and insecure. The Merc growled at him.

Very slowly he peeled away the last layer of clothing, _relishing_ his Alpha's gaze, wanting to feel his hands. His mind was gone, lost in a daze of stimulants and longing.

"Very good Omega, now come over here and get down on your knees." Peter obeyed the order and knelt in front of Wade. He could see his erection bulging inside the boxer shorts. Peter bit his lip. He waited for Wade's instructions.

_Alpha. Want you. Take me....please._

"Come closer." Wade lowered the band of his shorts and saw the look of greed in Peter's eyes. He grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him forward. The Merc rubbed the wet tip of his cock all round the Omega's mouth, lining his lips with the shiny pre-cum. Peter sighed and whimpered.

"Open your mouth." Wade's stern voice sent shockwaves through Peter's core. He did as he was told and The Merc pushed his cock between his needy lips. Peter groaned as he felt the large member thrust inside his mouth, the scarred skin, the salty taste. He_ craved_ every inch of his Alpha. The floaty feeling from the pills made him pliable and sedate.

Wade looked down at Peter's face as he fucked his mouth with a steady pace. His pink lips perfectly strained, his tongue warm, the sound of his Omega's lust. Small shocked breaths and tiny moans bringing him closer to the edge. 

_Omega, so beautiful, want you, need you._

"That's it, take all of me, you know what to do. Such a good Omega. So well behaved." Wade clutched his hair firmly and started moving him faster, pulling and pushing Peter's head backwards and forwards, not giving him chance to breathe. Thrusting himself deeper into the Omega's throat he could feel Peter making choking noises as he gagged, but didn't resist his Alpha's force. He was almost there.

"Ah Peter, Omega, shit...so fucking good." Wade felt his cock pulse as he shot his load into Peter's throat. The release was heavenly, long and intense. Every one of his senses was on fire. He was relishing the feeling, floating on his own desire. He looked down, but to his horror Peter had passed out and was leaning forward on to Wade's thighs.

"Oh god ...Peter, Omega....shit.....come on ...wake up." Wade got him in the recovery position on the floor and was trying to feel for his heartbeat. He was panicking, thinking he had choked his own boyfriend to death. 

What had really happened was that Peter had reacted to the pills he had taken and lost consciousness. His body was once again fighting the effects of the stimulants, mixing his physical biology up and causing him to convulse. He had bought the drugs without giving their contents a second thought. They were meant to be suppressants, but instead were a cocktail of chemicals all mixed together. 

Wade was in distress as he shook his Omega and pounded on his chest. He was crying and yelling as Peter slowly started coming to, coughing and spluttering and dry heaving on the floor. Wade tried to get him to focus but he looked weird, his eyes all glazed. The Merc realised he looked out of it, like he had been drugged.

_Oh crap. Peter what did you do? _

"What have you taken? Tell me? What fucked up shit have you put in your body? I thought I'd hurt you....oh my god. How much have you taken?" Wade was holding Peter as he lay groaning in his arms, his body trembling from the after effects of the drug-induced fit. He knew he'd fucked up and now he would have to confess.

"Wade....I'm sorry....oh I feel awful. I'm so sorry, it was some pills I got from my old supplier. You didn't hurt me Alpha, I was enjoying it, but then I felt dizzy and next thing I'm lying here. Shit....I know I messed up." Peter hated himself, every minute of hard work he had put in over the past nine months felt like a joke in that one moment. He had blown it.

Wade's head was filled with confusion. He thought Peter wanted him, but how could he if he was under the influence of drugs? He felt foolish for believing that Peter wanted to get well again. How could one little set back send him off the rails like that? It had just been a stupid argument. Not enough to drive him back to drugs, surely?

"Omega, you scared me. I thought I'd gone too far. How could you do that to me? I love you, I was so worried about you all last night and then when I heard you got drunk I was willing to forgive you. I put it down to a stupid reaction to our fight, but this? You intentionally went out to find your dealer and bought pills. What the fuck?" Wade got up from the floor and was pacing about the room. He felt irritated,_ betrayed_, let down.

"You know every single day since you left rehab I've worried about you and I want you to get well. I look after you, I make sure you have everything you need, I care about you. I LOVE you. I felt so proud of how determined you were, but now it's like you have given up. You saw your ex and his mate and you let it fuck with your head. I mean come on Peter it's been almost four years since you split up. You have me, I am your Alpha, why would you let their relationship affect you like that? It's almost like you used it as an excuse to go out and score that shit!" Wade was too angry, the words were spilling out of him, he couldn't hold back. 

"I think the truth is that you are still in love with that dick Harry and you are jealous of them. You know you can't have him and you hate it. You fucked up your body and you can't get over it. You can't forgive yourself. It's tearing me up inside to see you like that. He's not worth your love and tears. I am the one you should be in love with. I'm the one who is here for you. Now you are going to have to start all over again. Back to square one with your therapy. I will support you. I'm not going anywhere, but it's hard for me Peter when I see you just giving up. I need you to care like I do. Like we all do." Wade was staring at his Omega, his heart was thumping in his chest. He had to be honest with him.

The Omega silently stood up and glared at Wade.

"Yeah I still love Harry. Why wouldn't I? He's gorgeous, handsome, successful and oh yeah ...fertile! I know I messed up my own body thank you. I am an adult, that means I make mistakes. Life is messy enough without having you acting like some goddamned security guard. I didn't ask you to worry about me, or care about me, or even love me. I didn't ask for any of it. I fell for you, I thought I wanted you as my Alpha, but seriously....now I'm not so sure. I don't want a relationship based on you feeling responsible for me. I know it's 'normal' for an Alpha to take care of his Omega, but that's just it Wade. We are not _normal_ are we? Seeing Harry upset me, seeing how happy and settled he was did make me jealous. They have something we will never have. You have nothing for me Wade. Just like I have nothing for you, so why are we still together? The truth is I feel like you are suffocating me." Peter could see the _hurt_ in Wade's eyes. He knew he'd gone too far, used cruel words to purposely push him away. He loved him deeply, but it was pointless. The truth had slapped him in the face when he saw his ex.

"Peter...Omega? You are my whole life. I would do anything for you. I'm so sorry if I made you feel bad. Please don't say we have nothing for each other. We have love. We can have a nice life together. We could adopt some children, there are so many kids out there with no families. I'm sorry I can't measure up to Harry. I know he's good looking, I saw him, but that doesn't make him a good guy. He treated you like shit. I would never do that to you, regardless of any situation. I told you. You are my Omega, always. I never felt so close to any other Omega before." Wade was scared of losing Peter, he remembered the times before when he had turned his back on him. He knew the pills made him distant, stressed.

Wade watched Peter as he got dressed and started putting his coat back on. He was laughing and shaking his head. Wade could feel his anxiety growing inside his chest.

_Please Omega....don't go ...don't leave me....not again._

"You are a liar. I know you had another Omega in your life before me. I know because I heard you talking. Yes Wade, I know all about you and Tony. What I don't understand is why nobody though to tell me. I mean what's the big secret?" Peter saw the look on Wade's face and almost felt sorry for him. Wade was cringing inside.

_Fuck!_

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you. It was a long time ago and it meant nothing. I was younger than you are now and full of myself. It wasn't love, it was....well I suppose it was like a business arrangement. I helped him through his heats and he made sure I kept my mouth shut with a financial arrangement. I was dumb and arrogant and I needed the money, but it's all in the past." Wade moved himself between Peter and the door. "Don't walk out again. Please Peter...Omega...please...I can't live without you. Please." Wade burst into tears as his deepest fear took hold.

_I can't let him go....please Omega._

"Okay..what? He paid you? Oh my god it's even worse than I thought. I don't even know who you are. Please get out of my way." Peter tried to get past Wade to get to the door, but The big Alpha grabbed hold of his arms and tried to stop him. He was desperate.

"Please Omega....no...don't go. We can work this out. I'm sorry ....please. I love you so much." He hung on to Peter like he was the last person on earth, tears streaming down his face. 

"No. I want to go. I don't want to be here. I don't love you anymore. In fact I don't think I ever really loved you, not the way I loved Harry. Please get out of my way." Peter spoke in a cold tone, shutting his emotions off. Wade let go of his arms and stepped aside. 

The younger man opened the door and walked out. 

The Alpha collapsed on to the floor, his heart in pieces.

_Omega....why?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young man sat at the bar in the hotel. He was on his seventh cocktail, happy hour had long gone. He was telling anybody who would listen what a fuck up his life was. Some people moved away shaking their heads, others lamented that one so young should not be so bitter. The bartender had seen it and heard it all before. In his line of work you needed to be prepared to hear multiple life stories and all their drama every evening and still keep a smiling face. It was rare to get someone so young and clearly an Omega in this state though. He wasn't there to judge, he just got paid to pour the drinks.

Over in the corner a pair of sultry blue eyes watched the young man as he poured his heart out. He had been observing him for some time. He knew exactly who he was and considered it a stroke of extraordinary good luck that their paths should cross like this. He had just that afternoon decided to stick around a bit longer and then low and behold this desirable creature walked into the bar and just fell apart.

_Right before my very eyes...Oh Peter._

Quentin Beck got up and walked over to the bar. He beckoned the bartender over and ordered a drink. He told him to get the young man whatever he wanted. As Peter turned to thank him he audibly gasped. 

_Alpha._

"You? I knew I didn't imagine it. It was you last week when I caught those guys. I saw you. I thought my mind was playing tricks. Now here you are....of ALL the places. I don't want your drink...no actually I will have it...give me it. The least you can do is help pay for me to forget my fucked up life for a few hours. Take a good look Beck...this is what a loser looks like. Raise your glass." Peter downed the rest of his cocktail before taking hold of the fresh one. He grinned sloppily at Beck. He had a mild feeling of _caution_, like he shouldn't really be talking to him, but the alcohol was numbing his senses. Maybe Beck was just the distraction he needed.

_Was he always that good looking? His eyes are really blue._

As Beck settled on a stool beside the young Omega, he watched his lips as he told him of the events from the past forty eight hours. He was drawn to his youthful looks and animated tone. He remembered how striking he had looked that first time he saw him. He liked how Peter clearly had no idea just what an attractive Omega he was. Beck leant in slightly to try and catch his scent.

_Ah..there it is...ohhh it's like syrup...he must be nearing his heat._

_Tread carefully Quentin...this time you need him to like you._

"Are you staying here at the hotel? Where's the big guy? I thought he was your Alpha?" Beck didn't want Deadpool turning up and beating the crap out of him. 

"Yeah...that's a funny story...no ...it's not...it's actually a sad story. He was my Alpha but he's not anymore. He's too clingy...too needy...I'm no good for him. He wants someone to look after, like a child." Peter put his head on the bar, it felt nice and cool. He was far too drunk and he had purchased more pills, different ones, that made him feel giggly. He felt like dancing but as he got off the stool his legs gave way and he tumbled to the floor. 

"Oh shit...I think I may have drunk too much. Can you help me get to my room? But I'm warning you...don't try anything or I'll kick your ass dude. I'm stronger than a hundred men. I'm Spi...oh no I can't tell anybody. Shhhh...it's a secret." Peter laughed to himself as Beck hoisted him up and walked him to the elevator.

_This is too easy. What's the catch? Am I being set up?_

Beck's distrust of the situation nested itself in his brain. He decided he would help Peter to his room and then make a quick getaway, just in case Deadpool was up there waiting for him.

Peter scanned his keycard and the door opened. Their was a lamp on in the room. Beck carried him in and laid him on the bed. He removed his shoes and left him lying there. As he turned to leave Peter suddenly started crying and his desperate voice stopped Beck in his tracks.

"Please don't go. I don't want to be on my own. Just sit with me ...please." Peter hated being so vulnerable, but he missed his Alpha and Beck smelt familiar to him. He needed some comfort. The alcohol and pills had made him feel too emotional, unstable, _disorientated_. The presence of a strong Alpha would calm him. 

"Okay if you are sure, but this better not be some trap. I don't want to face Deadpool any time soon, he hates my guts." Beck climbed on to the bed and sat beside Peter. The young man was visibly upset, his sobs getting gradually louder.

_Well, this is awkward. Maybe I should let him scent me. I do need him on side._

"Come on now. Nothing can be all that bad. You've had too much to drink. Let me hold you a bit closer, scent at my neck. There, that's it, that's better right? Poor sad Omega...what's upset you like this? I caught some of the story, but it sounds like you just had a fight with your Alpha. You'll make it up tomorrow, trust me." Beck held Peter as he nuzzled into his neck, it gave the Alpha goosebumps and a twitch in his groin. He hissed through his teeth at the sensation.

_No, that is definitely not a good idea right now. Remember last time...the convulsions? Nope ..he's too drunk._

_Damn I wish he didn't smell so ripe._

"No, we're not going to make up. It's over between us. Too much has been said and he lied to me about his past. I found out he had some weird set up with my boss in the past...oh of course you know Tony. Anyway, turns out he used to pay Wade for sex. I mean...what the fuck....my Alpha was an escort? Now I get all the stupid little smiles between them and hushed conversations. I thought they were just being overprotective because of my recovery, but all the while they had this sexual history. How do I know they weren't still doing it? I hate them." Peter was starting to sober up as he scented at The Alpha's neck. A feeling of _safety_ came over him. Beck's pheromones were heavy, much stronger than Wade's, they had a distinct aroma, like an earthy musk. It reminded Peter of freshly ground coffee.

_Alpha...need more._

"Oh yeah he told me about that. I didn't know he'd paid him though. That's a little desperate, even for Tony. I feel bad for you, secrets and lies only cause grief. Honesty is the best policy and if you don't mind me saying Pete, what is a young good looking Omega like you doing with a scarred up twisted Alpha like Wade? You could have anybody you want. You know I've always found you attractive." Beck went out on a limb, he didn't have anything to lose.

_Not Yet._

"Ehm...thanks..I guess. I wish that was true. I did love somebody before. He was great, young, handsome, full of life and heading for great success. Then it all fell apart and he cheated on me and rejected my Omega. You see I'm broken, incomplete. My reproductive organs don't work as they should because I was addicted to suppressants. I'm an infertile drug addict. Some catch hah?" Peter smiled sarcastically at Beck. The scenting had calmed him down and he climbed off the bed to get a drink of water.

"The attraction with Wade is that he's the same as me. Don't get me wrong, I fell in love with him, but I think it was because I knew he didn't care that I was unable to give him a family. He can't have kids either, so we were a good match. Does that make sense?" Peter sipped the water.

Beck nodded at him as the cogs started turning in his head. He had just thought of a way to get much closer to Peter, _and to the suit_, but it would take a little homework to convince him of the details.

_I'll throw him a line and see if he catches it._

"You know you're not alone with your condition. It's actually more common than you think and the current research and development of specific Omega fertility drugs is big business. A friend of mine who specialises in stem cell research has been running a side line in hormonal therapies and he's already had some success with individuals in exactly the same position as you. I could speak to him if you like. I mean he always needs people to trial his drugs and at this stage what harm could it do? You never know it might even work." Beck threw Peter a meaningful glance, trying to project _understanding_ and _trust_.

_Go on spider boy take the bait. Let me into your world._

Peter suddenly felt a _warmth_ in his heart for the Alpha. He was willing to help Peter to try and become fertile again. A feeling of _hope_ filled his mind. A picture of Harry flashed before him. If he could somehow regain his fertility he had a chance of winning him back. 

_But he's not who you want. He belongs to someone else. You know who you want. He smells so good and he likes you._

_Beck._

_Alpha._

Quentin Beck could tell by the look on Peter's face that he had him right where he wanted him. 

_Gotcha._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the darkness of their apartment The Merc lay naked on the floor. His skin was raw where he had doused himself with boiling water as he willed the pain to take away his bad thoughts. He tried to focus on the static in his mind, but all he kept seeing was Peter. He lifted his gun to his temple, whispered words of devotion to his Omega and pulled the trigger.

_Peace....please let me have some peace._

_Omega._

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade deserves so much better.  
Get ready for Beck being an even bigger bastard and Peter falling for it.  
Why are these lovely boys such masochists?


	9. Always My Omega IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin Beck continues his manipulation of Peter in the most underhand way.  
Wade falls apart but a close friend comes to his rescue.  
Peter is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: -Mention of self harm and suicidal thoughts by Wade.  
-Another dubious non-con moment between Peter and Beck.  
I know things seem to develop quickly in this chapter, but 1 fiction day is like 1 real time week because so much happens.  
\- Just want to state I have no idea what amphetamine pills look like so I looked it up online and used an image as a description. My Google search is hilarious!

"Peter this is my friend Professor Falsk. He's working on the development of fertility treatments for Omegas. I told him about your problem and he would like to discuss the possibility of allowing you to trial his latest hormone therapy." Quentin Beck had set up a meeting between Peter and his friend at the University Medical Science building. It was just an informal meeting in one of the offices, but Peter was grateful this guy wanted to see him at all.

"Hi Peter nice to meet you. I can't make any promises, this would be a favour to Quentin. Normally you would have to sign up to the official program, but the vetting period is six months and even then there's no guarantee you would get chosen. It's a bit of a lottery. As the main developer of the drug I have a batch of prototypes that have been tested for safety and side effects. So far the only real issue has been that they cause an increase in dopamine levels in your brain. It means you could feel like you have more energy and your metabolism will speed up. I need to warn you, it will effect your heats because the increase in hormone levels will automatically tell your body to start reproducing." Professor Falsk was making notes as he spoke to Peter.

The young Omega was so overwhelmed with gratitude towards Beck he just nodded along to everything the professor was telling him. He had woken up that morning feeling awful from the excessive alcohol he had consumed the night before. It was all bit hazy, but he remembered Beck lying next to him on the bed and allowing him to scent at his neck. He had felt an attachment to the handsome Alpha and his offer of support had increased Peter's admiration for him. He appreciated that Beck hadn't tried anything untoward and he had left him alone to sleep. 

"I...I just don't know what to say. This is incredible, thank you so much. I realise it's a privilege to be able to try this and I just can't believe something like this is even available. I just assumed Omegas were last in line for any kind of research. I'm also surprised my boss Mr Stark has never heard of this treatment. I'm sure he would be interested in this. Have you met him?" Peter saw the professor exchange a glance with Beck and sensed a change in their demeanour. 

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. Tony Stark is not somebody I want interfering with my research. He has a bad reputation for being disloyal towards his fellow scientists. He is not a man I could trust. I do hope you understand? My work is not a secret, it's not confidential, but it's most definitely not for sale and men like Stark think they can use their money to monopolize our industry. My aims are not financial. I want to help people, not control them." Professor Falsk sniffed as he looked at Beck. The Alpha moved over to Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at the professor as he squeezed the Omega gently.

"Don't worry Professor, Peter has a mind of his own. He isn't like other Omegas. He was merely being friendly. He doesn't know Tony Stark like we do, he is just his boss. I think the sooner you begin the trial the better. I'm sure Peter can't wait to get started. I believe his heat is already imminent so no time like the present." Beck's hand slid down the Omega's back and rested on his hip. He was lightly massaging his flesh. Peter felt a surge of electricity go through him at Beck's touch.

_Alpha. _

The three of them walked to a small room beside two large laboratories. Beck waited outside while Peter entered with the Professor. Inside the room there was a trolley with various monitors and what looked like sterile equipment laid out. Peter sat on a doctor's bench and took off his top. Professor Falsk checked his heart rate and took his blood pressure. Then he took a blood sample and a saliva sample. Peter was nervous because of his mutated DNA. 

"Professor did Mr Beck tell you about my mutation? I don't have standard Omega cells, that will show up in my blood. I don't want it to affect my chances of the drugs working. My Omega behaves just as others in every sense that I get regular heats and if I were fertile I would be able to carry a child. Please tell me it won't cancel me out." Peter could feel his anxiety rising. He hated feeling this vulnerable. 

"I don't think it will be a problem as long as you stick to the prescribed dosage and don't take any other drugs. I would be careful with alcohol and other stimulants as they can interact with the chemicals. Nothing too serious, but especially alcohol can be tricky. Just be careful Peter." Professor Falsk had a serious look in his eyes, but it was like his concern was laced with a _nervous_ edge. Peter thought maybe he was worried the young Omega was biting off more than he could chew.

"Please, it will be okay. I know things might not work out. I just want a chance. If it succeeds it will change my life. You have no idea how happy it would make me. Thank you so much for this opportunity." Peter shook the professor's hand. He nodded at him and told him to put his shirt back on. He told the Omega to wait while he went to get the pills.

As Peter sat waiting in the room the Professor walked over to where Beck was waiting and spoke to him in hushed tones.

"Have you got the pills? I don't feel good about this. You didn't tell me he was so young and he seems really hopeful. Shit, I'm playing with someone's dreams here." 

"Shut up whining, we had an agreement. Do you want your money or not? Nice little speech about Stark by the way, glad to see you paid attention to my instructions. Look, Peter is not that young and it's his own fault he's infertile. He messed up his body with suppressants. Just do the job I am paying you for and we can say goodbye." Beck was annoyed as he handed the pills over. He was in no mood for weakness.

The truth of this encounter was that 'Professor Falsk' was really a medical student who needed money to help him through his course. He had secured the room and equipment for a couple of hours with the excuse of needing the space for training purposes. Beck had briefed him beforehand and filled him in all the details regarding Peter's Omega status, including his connection to Stark. All he had to do was make Peter believe it was real. The drugs were amphetamine pills he had scored off a guy he knew who dealt in pharmacy 'over' stock, which basically meant they were stolen. He knew they would have an effect on Peter and likely the change in metabolism would speed up his heat.

Quentin Beck knew Peter was becoming attached to him and he intended to be right there when his heat came on. He was going to _help_ him through it, but not like last time, this time he wanted Peter to really _need_ him. He was going to make sure his Alpha imprinted on the young Omega. Once he gained that trust he could get his hands on the suit and the technology that came with it. In the meantime he would play along giving Peter the impression he would breed him once his_ new_ fertility kicked in.

_It's a chore...but sometimes we have to do the tedious stuff to get what we want._

Beck's sleepy blue eyes glinted below their dipped lids as he smirked.

_Oh little Omega we're going to have some fun._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wade? Jesus what a mess....oh boy..Wade? Wake up. What the hell happened?" Tony Stark was kneeling over the big Alpha as he lay in a pool of his own blood. He had shot himself multiple times and every time he came to and the pain of Peter's words seeped into his head he shot himself again. It was the only way he knew how to stop his heart from hurting.

Tony had been worried about Peter following his drunken episode the previous night and when he couldn't reach neither Wade or the Omega he had decided to pay them a visit. When he arrived he found the police banging on the door as the neighbours had complained of hearing gunshots being fired. Tony had managed to convince the police to let him handle it and that he was sure there was nothing untoward going on. It was a amazing what a few _calm_ words and two hundred bucks could achieve.

The senior Avenger had not been prepared for the sight he was met with once he got the door open. The apartment had been smashed up and there was blood everywhere. The air was heavy with the smell of pining Alpha combined with the metallic scent of blood. Tony gagged as it hit his throat. He found Wade lying on the floor in the kitchen. He was naked and he looked awful. He frantically looked round for Peter but found no sign of him. The bedroom was the only room untouched by Wade's _despair_ and in the corner was Peter's Spider-Man suit. 

"Wade, come on buddy, where is Peter? What is going on? You need to get cleaned up. This place needs sorting out. I'm going to call up some professionals to sort it out okay. They are very discreet." Tony made a call while Wade slowly came to his senses and for the first time looked round and was confronted with just how bad he had fallen off the edge of his own sanity. Immediately his thoughts drifted to Peter and he lifted the gun once more.

_Omega, I can't live without him._

"Wade no! give me that. What the hell are you doing? That's enough. You're coming with me while this place is cleaned up. I'm going to get you some clothes. No more shooting, come on Alpha, be strong. I'm sure things are not as bad as they seem." Tony was very worried. It was clear things had escalated between Wade and Peter and the Omega had left.

_Where is he? More importantly...who is he with?_

_I need to trace Beck...he's the last person Peter needs to meet._

Once Wade had put on some sweat pants and a hoodie Tony bundled him into the big car he had waiting downstairs and took him to Stark Tower. As soon as they arrived he got two of his domestic assistants to prepare one of the bathrooms so Wade could get cleaned up. The big Alpha was clinging on to him crying and mumbling about Peter. Tony was shocked at how devastated he was.

"Don't leave me on my own, please, don't let the thoughts come back. I need him, please find him, tell him to come back, please. He's all I've got in this world. He's my Omega." Wade was sitting on the floor in the bathroom. Tony thanked his assistants and told them to leave. He would take care of things. He sat down beside the Alpha and hugged him, stroking his back to soothe him, letting him scent his Omega pheromones. With their shared past there would be remnants of _familiarity_, a level of _comfort_ that Tony could project on to the distraught Alpha.

After a while Wade calmed down and started talking about the events of the previous night. It was all very strained, through staggered breaths and sobs. Tony got the picture and helped Wade undress and get into a hot bath. He grabbed a plastic cup and started scooping water over The Merc's shoulders and head. He could see he was visibly relaxing. It was heartbreaking to see him so upset. This big protective _selfless_ Alpha didn't deserve to be feeling like this. He felt anger boiling up inside at Peter's actions. Wade had been right, it was too soon for Peter to return to being Spider-Man. He obviously couldn't handle the stress of it all.

_Now I'm left to deal with a suicidal Alpha who is immortal._

_Talk about surreal. _

_Peter Parker, just wait until I see you._

Wade felt a lot calmer after his bath as he allowed Tony to wrap him in a big fluffy robe and lead him to his private sitting room. He gave him some hot herbal tea with honey to drink. The Merc pulled a face as it tasted funny, but The older Omega ordered he drink it as it would hydrate him. He'd got him some clothes to wear, clean sweat pants and a clean shirt from the Avengers training wardrobe. They always had a supply of fresh clothes available. Tony looked at Wade as he sat curled up on the sofa in the big robe sipping his tea and he felt a genuine _affection_ for him. He looked smaller than usual, slightly broken, but still the same good hearted Alpha.

_Time somebody took care of him for a change._

"So big guy you had any ideas about where Peter might be? It's a pity he didn't have the suit on. I would have been able to track him straight away. He's not had his phone on all day either. I think you're going to have to let him calm down and come to his senses. I have a feeling he'll soon come back." Tony was trying to be rational, but he could already see Wade shaking his head.

"No, you didn't see how he was. I haven't told you the whole story. He passed out while we were...you know...fooling around and I thought I'd hurt him. He was convulsing and then he just lay there. When I finally got him to wake up he confessed he'd gone out and bought pills. That's why he was in such a state when he turned up here too. I'm so worried about him. What if he overdoses?" Wade's eyes had a look of sheer panic while he was explaining what happened.

"Shit, I knew it. I could tell he had taken something. I just didn't want to believe it you know. All this because of his ex? That must have been some break up. That guy really broke his heart. It still doesn't give him the right to treat you like shit Wade. The worst thing is that he _knows_ what it will be doing to you, but if he's back on the pills he won't care. Those kind of drugs numb people's emotions, cause a lack of empathy or conscience. He won't even really know what he's saying or thinking. It will be purely self-centred. I _know_ he loves you. I've seen that possessive look he gets around you. You are _his_ Alpha." Tony was trying to reassure Wade as he saw tears forming in his eyes again.

_Poor guy, he's a mess. _

_Peter has no idea how lucky he is to have someone care so much about him._

"I appreciate your help Tony, but when those people have cleaned up the apartment I'd like to go home. I won't get myself in that state again. I just want to be there when...if..he comes home. I need to try and seriously talk to him. To be honest I think he might need to go back into residential rehab again, maybe just for a few weeks. Maybe even somewhere different. I don't know, you organised it all, what do you think?" Wade just wanted Peter to be well again, like that day he had returned home from the clinic looking healthy and happy. That was how Wade saw him in his mind. 

_My beautiful Omega, always._

Tony felt uncomfortable about leaving Wade alone back at the apartment. Maybe he could stay there with him for a while. He felt protective over him. He had always done right by Tony, kept his secret and respected his dignity. Even those times they had spent together, despite Wade's previous reputation, he had been gentle and generous as a lover. He always let the Avenger take the lead and while Tony was upfront about their financial arrangement, The Merc didn't always take the money. He seemed to take great satisfaction from knowing that he had made someone feel good and helped them during the discomfort of a heat. Of course he would never have admitted that back then. Wade had been a proud Alpha, but when they were alone he was much softer, more human. 

_He deserves to be appreciated, loved, respected._

_For fuck sake Peter....what are you doing?_

"As soon as I get the call we can go back to your place. I'm not leaving you on your own. When Peter comes back I will go if you want me to, or I can stay and see how things are. I think you're right about him needing more therapy, but I'm not sure if residential treatment is the way at the moment. I think maybe he would be better with his loved ones around him. I think he needs to feel that all his previous hard work wasn't for nothing and yes he's taken a step back, but he's not at the same point he was nine months ago." Tony left Wade sitting on the sofa as he went to make a few phone calls.

Wade sighed and thought about the things Peter had said to him. He knew it was just words, that he had been under the influence, but those words hurt. He needed to pull himself together, use his emotional armour.

_I'm Deadpool for god's sake._

He wasn't going to give up on Peter, but he wasn't going to play his games. If Peter really didn't want him anymore and genuinely believed they had nothing to offer each other then he would step back, but he would never give up on him as a friend.

_Even if in my heart I know he truly is my Omega._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the hotel Peter looked at the small orange pills. They had tiny numbers on them, most likely indicating the batch or strength. His had a three and a zero on them. He looked at Beck as he handed him a glass of water and prompted him to swallow them.

"Time for a new chapter Pete. I'm making a wish for you. So..erm have you heard anything from Tony or your Alpha? Won't they be wondering where Spider-Man is?" Beck wanted to see the suit up close, figure it out. He was looking forward to seeing the look on his ex-Omega's face when he realises Beck's suit has a Stark design. He grinned to himself.

_Not to mention when he sees my new 'Omega' is Peter._

Despite his many vocal protestations the reality was that Quentin Beck hated being rejected by his former lover and the constant desire for one-upmanship was nothing more than very sour grapes about their estrangement. Deep down he never stopped loving him and his envy over his success was firmly rooted in his unrequited affection for the senior Avenger. A small part of him wanted to try and make Tony Stark jealous by parading Peter around like a little pet. All he needed was to see just the remotest glint of _resentment_ in Tony's eyes and he would know he still had feelings for him.

_Mysterio and Iron Man...now that would be a power couple._

_How would they ship us? Quony? Bark?...haha Woof!_

Peter's voice broke his little daydream.

"I told you Wade is no longer my Alpha. We broke up. If these pills work and my fertility is restored he would be no use to me. I need a fertile Alpha so I can finally be like a _regular_ Omega and have a family. He can't offer me what I need and I can no longer have Harry as he belongs to somebody else." Peter cautiously glanced over at Beck. He'd set his sights on the alluring Alpha. "My heat is due soon, it would be a shame to waste the opportunity. Who knows how fast these pills work. All it takes is once." He fixed Beck with an intense stare.

_Give me what I need Alpha._

Peter could feel something changing inside his body, his heart was racing and he felt light headed. It was different to how the suppressants made him feel and the other pills he had taken. He felt good, like he was invincible. It was the same high he felt when he was gliding through the air as Spidey. He didn't feel any regrets taking these new pills as they were medically approved and they were going to help him. He was glad the new drugs were making him feel upbeat as his come-down from the other stuff he had taken had started to creep up on him. Thoughts about Wade had entered his stimulant-starved mind, _guilt, longing, emptiness_. He didn't want those emotions to cloud his perception. He had to focus on Beck and his new start. His moral conscience was completely masked by the chemicals swirling round his body.

"Peter are you asking me to help you through your heat? I mean things were a little complicated last time we were in that position. I always felt guilty for leaving you. I wanted you, but then you became ill and I guess I panicked. I don't think the pills will work that fast though Pete, your body needs time to adjust. I mean I would be very honoured to _help_ you. I think you know that I am attracted to you, but don't expect miracles." Beck revelled in his own pantomime. He moved towards Peter as he stood in the middle of the room. The younger man's eyes flashed a look of knowing as he felt The Alpha's hands rest on his hips. Beck's facial stubble tickled Peter as he lightly kissed his neck and inhaled the Omega's scent in an exaggerated manner. His biology was going wild for the Alpha's strong presence. 

_So much Alpha, need him._

"You forget, my body isn't like most Omega's. Hell, it's not like most people's. My mutation consists of spider DNA which combined with my Omega means that my heats are frequent and heavy, but thankfully very short. Without the suppressants I have to endure them monthly and if I were fertile the spider half of my physical make-up would be pushing my body to reproduce. While most produce one or two eggs for fertilisation, my body would release at least ten to fifteen, making me highly likely to fall pregnant with just one try. So, miracles could definitely happen." Peter nudged the side of Beck's face as he continued to kiss his neck, lingering over the Omega's jaw. As he ran his fingers up through Peter's hair he gripped the back of his head and forcefully kissed him on his soft lips. It was blunt and untamed. The Omega moaned into the Alpha as he pushed himself against his slender body. Beck bit Peter's lip hard, making him cry out.

_Alpha. He's too much. _

"You want me to take you Peter? You want to feel me inside you? I bet you like it rough don't you? Yeah I bet Wade bent you over and fucked you hard. He looks like he could really hurt you. That's what you like, I can tell." Beck shoved his hand down the back of Peter's jeans and started kneading his flesh, working his fingers down towards his entrance. The younger Omega was arching his back, tilting his ass to meet Beck's searching fingers. The Alpha groaned as he felt how aroused Peter was. 

_Omega._

"Ohhh the joy of self lubrication, you're so wet Omega, ready for anything. Fuck, you're hot. That scarred up loser doesn't know what he's missing ha ha" Beck curved two fingers inside Peter's slick hole and started delving into him. The younger man was breathing faster as he felt his heart rate increase. The drugs were making his whole body twitch with pent up energy. He could feel Beck's harsh movements as he added another finger, it wasn't _gentle_ or _loving,_ it hurt. Peter's body was responding but his thoughts were confused.

_Alpha, no, not like this. Not so hard._

_It feels so different._

_Not like...._

_Wade._

"No, ahh, please, no more...it's too much. Wait....no...please wait." Peter was trying to make Beck stop, but he had no strength. He realised the drugs must be interfering with his Spidey powers. He was trying to stay calm as Beck continued to dig his fingers inside him, still clutching on to the back of his head with his other hand. His voice was deep and menacing in his ear.

"Omega, your body is so ready for me. Your heat is going to be so good. I can almost feel my knot inside you. You want lots of spider babies? I'll give them to you, I'll fill you with my seed. I'll give you what you need, not like him, not like Mr Fake Alpha Wade, he's a useless piece of shit." Beck's words were intentionally cruel, they made Peter feel uncomfortable.

_Leave him alone._

"No, don't, it's not his fault. Don't say that...ahhh no stop ...it's enough. Don't say his name....please....Quentin...I want you, but not like this." Peter was trying to push him away but he was too strong. He felt tears spilling down his cheeks, his body was too weak. He was too confused. This was what he wanted, but he wasn't prepared for the ferocity of The Alpha's abuse of his body. He clung on to him and tried to take what Beck was doing to him without resisting. His body was far too tense and the effects of the drugs were making him feel hyped up. 

_Please stop Alpha._

"Come on Peter, Omega, move over here. Let me see you. Look at me." Beck's eyes were tinted red as he stared at Peter's face. The young Omega couldn't stop himself from crying. He turned his face away in shame, but Beck cupped his jaw in his hand and kissed him softly. Peter felt his fingers leave his body and he embraced him. Beck realised he'd been too rough with the younger man, he'd lost control of himself. The Omega's scent and eager body had turned him on too much.

_Quentin you idiot you need to calm down, you don't want to scare him off._

_What happened to his super strength? _

_It's the drugs...it's go to be._

"Feeling better now? There's no need for tears, we just got caught up in the moment. Don't worry you didn't do anything wrong. You're a spicy little thing aren't you? Felt good to touch you, you smell incredible." Peter watched as Beck lifted his fingers up to his nose and inhaled, then he licked them while holding the Omega's gaze. He laughed salaciously at Peter's mildly horrified expression.

"What's the matter? Your Alpha never lick you out? You taste good Omega, sweet." Peter blushed as he thought back to how Wade used to make him feel when he pleasured him with his mouth.

_Alpha. So gentle._

_I miss you._

_No..forget him...it's too late._

_But what about our home...our life? I just walked out._

_I left all my things...my suit...I need to get my suit._

_Shit._

"Ehm Quentin I need you to help me with something. I have to get my Spider-Man suit from the apartment, but I don't want to go alone. I can handle Wade. He would never hurt me, but I'm worried he might try and convince me to stay and it's over. There's no point us staying together when I get my fertility back. It would just be unfair on both of us." To Peter's relief Beck was more than happy to accompany him.

"Of course I will. I sort of think of you as my Omega now Peter. I'll always help you. It's better Wade sees that you're not alone, stop him getting any ideas. Hey, but he's not going to attack me is he? I really don't need my ass kicking by Deadpool." Beck remembered the big Alpha from before and he knew he hated his guts for what he did to Peter.

_He's going to fucking love me now._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade and Tony were at the apartment. The professional cleaners had done a good job and it all looked good as new. All the broken and smashed things had been disposed of and everything had been deep cleaned. The place smelt fresh and inviting. Wade felt calm as he walked inside. He immediately went to check if Peter's suit was still there and let out a sigh of relief when he saw it in the bedroom.

"He's not been back, but that means he's still out there doing god knows what. I mean what if he's lying in some alleyway poisoned by whatever shit he's put in his body? Tony what am I going to do? I'm trying to be strong, but it's like a horrible nightmare. Why is this happening?" Wade hung his head and felt his emotions becoming too much again.

"Come on big guy this isn't helping you. Try and be positive. He's going to come back I know it. Please don't get upset. Hey, want a hug? Come here...that's it." They embraced warmly as only old friends can and Wade felt better knowing he wasn't alone. The avenger was a good guy.

"Oh this looks cosy. You two didn't waste any time did you? Or was this going on the whole time? And there's me thinking you might miss me ALPHA!" Peter stood in the doorway with a furious look on his face. Beck cowered behind him, cringing that Tony of all people should be there too.

Wade stared at his Omega with tears in his eyes. 

"Peter, Baby Boy, you've got it all wrong. I was upset, tony was just being a friend, where have you been? We were so worried about you. I'm so glad you're okay and you've come home. You have no......" Wade stopped and his eyes went dark as he stared at Beck.

"What the FUCK is he doing here? Why are you even talking to him when he tried to kill you Peter? He fucking abused you! Have you forgotten about that....when he left you for dead, naked, in your apartment?! NO no NOPE...he's not...no in fact fuck it. I'm going to kill him." 

Wade lunged at Beck and punched him, sending the smug Alpha flying. He started kicking him as he lay squirming on the floor trying to cover his face. Wade lifted him up by his shirt and punched him again. Beck's nose was bleeding and he was trying to catch his breath. Wade swung his fist into his abdomen and grabbed him in a headlock. 

Tony and Peter were shouting for him to stop, but The Merc wasn't listening. He had been waiting over nine months to kick the shit out of Beck and nobody was going to stop him.

"I'm going to choke you really slowly, make it really hurt. You motherfucking rapist asshole! Nobody touches my Omega, you hear me scumbag?" Wade was out of his mind with anger and kept punching Beck's head while choking him with his big arm. "I hate you, you hear me? I fucking HATE you!"

"Wade stop it please. Let him go. He's helping me. Please Wade, he's got me on a special hormone therapy that's going to restore my fertility. He's helping me. I've got a chance to feel normal Wade...please....don't kill him...please don't take that chance away from me. Please Alpha....look at me." Peter was hanging on The Merc's arm as he tried to project all his emotions on to him. He could see Beck was losing consciousness. "Please Wade, Alpha, I'm telling you the truth...please understand."

_Omega....mine._

Wade let go of Beck and he fell to the floor. He stood back and Watched his Omega fawning over him, checking his pulse and stroking his face. Wade gasped as Peter leant down and kissed Beck's forehead while begging him to wake up. The Merc looked over at Tony who was staring with an equally horrified expression on his face.

"Peter, is he alright? Are you alright?" Tony slowly walked over to Beck to check his pulse. Wade had turned his back to them all and was clenching his fists in anger at the scene he had just witnessed.

His tears were flowing uncontrollably as his heart filled with pain. His fragile mind couldn't compute what had just happened. 

_Peter and Beck? How? When? This isn't real._

_What did he say about Beck getting him hormone treatment? _

_That fucker is lying, I can feel it._

"Peter I'm sorry. I don't trust him. What bullshit is he feeding you? How do you know this is even legal? Have you had tests? Tony tell him...surely that can't be right, not at such short notice. Or have you been seeing him longer? Shit Peter what the hell are you doing?" Wade's sadness had turned into anger once more as he tried to make Peter see sense.

_Please Omega....open your eyes._

"Peter, Wade has a point, where are you having this therapy? How has this been arranged so quickly? I feel sure if there was a specific fertility treatment for Omegas I would know about it. Truth is I've never heard of anything like that being developed. Did you see a doctor or a specialist? Please Peter we're just trying to help." Tony was highly suspicious of the clearly bogus promises that had been made by Beck. He felt frustrated that the Alpha was playing dangerous mind games with a vulnerable addict who was still in recovery. 

"I knew this would happen. I knew you would both react like this. I'm not a child, stop acting like you're my parents. I can make decisions. I am not stupid. I have a college degree for fuck sake. It's all above board. I went to see Professor Falsk at the University Medical Science department. He is developing a new drug. He has tested it all and he examined me and took blood, all the right things. He is doing it as a favour for Quentin, they are friends. It may not even work, but I have to try. This is the only option I have, why can't you understand that? Why would you want to deny me the chance to be happy? Quentin has been so good to me, looking after me. We are together. He thinks of me as his Omega." Peter's face was flushed and sweating as he was trying to explain everything.

Wade was shaking his head. He knew Beck was full of shit. He was shocked at the revelation that Peter and Beck were now and item. He didn't understand how in the space of two days all this had suddenly happened. Had Peter just moved on without even giving him a thought? As far as Wade was concerned Peter was still his Omega. It was clear Peter was under the influence of some substance. He had to be. These hormone therapy drugs had to be fake.

_What kind of chemical crap is he feeding my Baby Boy? How can I make him see the truth? _

Beck started coming to, coughing and spluttering as he looked around. When he spotted Wade he tried to crawl away, putting his hands up defensively. Wade glared at him and growled in a low voice.

_You are going to die._

Peter rushed over to Beck and started kissing his face and making soft noises to sooth him. Then he stood up and walked into the bedroom. He grabbed his suit and folded up the casing. He quickly packed a bag with some stuff and walked back out to the front door. He helped Beck to his feet and put his arm round him. The Alpha's face was bruised and bloodied and he was limping. He glanced over at Tony who had a fixed frown. Beck half smiled at him as he held on to Peter. He saw Tony's expression waver, he was clearly disturbed by their union. 

_I knew it._

"Peter, please...you don't have to do this ...we can work it out. This is your home, it always will be. You belong with me Baby Boy. I won't give up on you. Please don't listen to him, he's a liar. I'm going to prove it to you Peter." Wade was distraught as Peter shook his head, turned round and walked out holding Beck at his side. 

_I will show you Omega, I promise, you will see._

_And then I'm going to kill Beck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea if ANYBODY is going to get a happy ending in this story!  
I need to write something intensely fluffy to offset all this angst.  
Felt good letting Wade throw a few punches....he deserved that.  
Oh btw I used the Danish word for Fake for the professor's name Falsk.  
(I'm not Danish just thought it sounded good)


	10. Always My Omega V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Wade uncover the truth about Professor Falsk.  
Peter is delusional and as he goes into heat Beck takes full advantage to get what he wants.  
Can Wade save his Omega in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Rough heat scene between Peter and Beck, this is all kinds of dubious consent/partially non-con, because Peter is not in his right mind and part of him doesn't want it. There's also hypnotism involved beforehand, but not during the heat.

Wade and Tony were shell shocked after Peter's visit to the apartment. It had been a completely surreal moment. Neither of them had expected to see Beck and judging by the information Peter had given them things were dangerously out of hand. The young Omega was completely wrapped up in Beck's lies. 

"Wade I am so sorry you are having to witness this absurd pairing of Peter with Quentin Beck of all people. I just don't know what to say or think. Oh boy this is so very bad." Tony was pacing up and down, scrolling numbers in his phone. He wanted to contact his friend at the university to find out more about the so-called professor Peter had spoken to.

_Falsk? Strange name. Could be German...or Scandinavian? Oh maybe Dutch? Something not quite right about it._

"Peter is close to his heat. I could smell it on him. I'd say in the next forty eight hours and that fucking bag of snail turds Beck is going to be all over him with his slimy paws. Aaaargh ....I can't stand it! Did you see his face? He's a goddamn liar. He's playing MY Omega and the poor deluded soul can't even see it. What fucked up bullshit is he feeding Peter? His infertility is his weakness Tony. It's the _one thing_ he keeps coming back to. The whole meltdown about Harry was all about his ex having a family. I know he can't accept it and it is killing me. I love him so much, all I want is to keep him safe. How can I do that if he's under Beck's spell?" Wade was punching his own head trying to get the images of his Omega being seduced out of his mind. He felt useless and helpless, because he'd seen the look in Peter's eyes, the _hope_, it was heartbreaking.

"Dana Randall is that you? Yeah it's Tony Stark. How are you? Yes still fighting the good fight you know me. Listen my friend, I need your help with something. I'm trying to locate a professor over at the university Science department and I can't seem to find any info on him. His name is Falsk, could be Scandinavian. Oh? Really? Aha that makes a lot of sense, hmmm now I know it's a long shot. Thing is then we have a problem because somebody has been posing as a professor and handing out fake fertility drugs to infertile Omegas at the university. Yes...hm..yes...okay tomorrow ten o clock. See you then Dana and thanks I owe you one....oh ha ha yes I know you will. We'll talk more tomorrow." Tony hung up and frowned at Wade who was slouched on the sofa looking miserable.

"Hey big guy we've got a meeting down at the university tomorrow to look at some security footage. My friend Doctor Randall is half Danish and she told me 'Falsk' is a Danish word for 'Fake'. I guess that confirms this is all an elaborate scam to somehow win Peter's trust, but why? I don't see what Beck is getting out of it. What does he want?" Tony was puzzled by the connection between the two men. There had to be more to it than just some physical thing. Beck wasn't the 'bonding' type, there was no way he saw Peter as his Omega, his _mate_. They didn't fit.

_Not like we did._

_Sometimes I think he's the only one I ever felt 'right' with...damn you Quentin, why now?_

_What does Peter have that I....ohhh...yes...'what' does Peter 'have'?_

_The suit._

"Wade, I figured it out. That bastard Beck wants Peter's suit. He saw it and he thought he'd have a slice of that. He's one sly piece of work. I should have realised when he asked me about it....eh ...in the email..." Tony swallowed hard as he saw the _realisation_ creep up on Wade's face.

_Shit. Way to go blabbermouth._

"You lied to me? You saw him? You knew all along he was in the city and you kept it from me and worse....you kept it from Peter. Holy fuck Tony. This kind of shit is why I don't trust anybody. I swear to every god in the universe I will make you and your whiny holier than thou Avengers pay if that motherfucking creep hurts my Baby Boy. I am holding you responsible ....you hear me Stark?" Wade was seething at this betrayal, but he needed the senior Avenger's help, so he was going to have to suck it up.

"Wade, I'm sorry. I didn't say anything because I was afraid you would hurt Beck and then Peter would relapse and ....Jeez what a joke....truth is there is no excuse. I lied, but honestly it really was for the right reasons. Beck is a charmer. He made it sound like he had come back to see me. I guess some old habits die hard, that connection we had as teenagers never quite let go. He was my first and as far as I know I was his. I think at some point he believed we would be mates,_ bonded_. Truth is I rejected him, chose my independence. In his eyes I also betrayed him by selling our research. He's never forgiven me Wade and it always makes me think..._what if_? On some level he is _my_ Alpha." Tony ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He had never told anybody how he really felt about Beck. He smiled to himself as he realised he'd had more of a physical relationship with Wade than he ever did with Beck. It felt oddly _natural_ to unburden his heart to The Merc.

"Well Copper Drawers that explains a lot. I knew you two had some history, but now I get it. That love-hate thing you have going on ....yeah it's bullshit. You both need to either fuck or kill each other. Take it from someone who knows how it feels to be messed around and given misleading signals, it never gets resolved unless you admit your true feelings and do something about it." Wade thought about him and Peter and their turbulent love life. He refused to accept that his Omega had suddenly fallen for Beck. 

_He is not in his right mind. It's obvious. I'm not giving up on him, even if he rejects me. I won't let him down as a friend. He means too much to me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the hotel Peter helped Beck clean himself up after the beating Wade gave him. It wasn't as bad as it could have been had Peter not intervened. He had a few cuts and bruises on his face but the most damage was to his body. He groaned as he lay on the bed. He needed to rest, but more importantly he needed to charm Peter now he had the suit. He watched as the young man slipped his clothes off and slid into the organic fabric, it was almost like it attached itself to his body. It was so streamlined and every inch of muscle and tendon was enhanced. He couldn't deny how _attractive_ it looked.

He wondered about Stark's input in the design of the suit. He knew for sure if Tony had been an Alpha that he and Peter would definitely be a couple. The young web shooter was far too pretty not to be noticed and coveted, regardless of his fertility status. He was suitable _arm candy_ for any older Alpha.

_And now he's mine to play with....for as long as I want him._

Beck knew Peter's heat was imminent, he could smell it. The Omega pheromones were dripping off him like warm honey. The suit did a good job of masking it, but the little spider signal on the casing was flashing red, reminding him to be prepared. Beck smirked.

_I'm going to knot you up hard pretty boy. You won't ever want that scarred up fuck head near you again. Once I've got you where I want you that suit is mine._

"Like what you see? I was going to go out, but judging by the way that symbol is behaving I know my heat could start any time. You know it's funny. I always dreaded falling into a heat, but this time it feels different. It's like I can feel the fertility drugs working. I keep getting little electric impulses rushing through my veins, like my body is being _charged_ somehow. I know it's foolish to think something could happen so soon, but there might be a slim chance. I'm actually looking forward to it." Peter's face beamed with a flushed expression. Beck _almost_ felt guilty. He gave the Omega a lazy smile and patted the bed beside him. Peter's eyes gleamed as he sauntered over.

_Alpha....so seductive...want you to fill me._

_Make me yours....make me whole....give me what I need._

_Breed me._

Quentin leant over and ran his hand all the way down Peter's tight body. He hissed through his teeth at the sensation of the fabric against his palm. The young Omega bit his lip as Beck dug his eager fingertips into his supple flesh. He was heavily turned on and his heat hadn't even started yet. What Peter didn't realise was that the sneaky Alpha wasn't just massaging him, he was testing the fabric to see it's elasticity and durability. 

"Peter...Omega...so damned hot, turn round, let me look at you. This suit really is something else isn't it? I'm guessing it's water repellant, but is it bullet proof? It's almost like a second skin." Beck marvelled at the structure and design as he caressed it like a precious jewel. His blue eyes were lit up with wonder for this miraculous garment. 

"Mr Stark said it was partially bullet proof, like for single gun shots, but he was working on an upgrade for anything heavier. I do believe it's also flame retardant and definitely water proof. It's so comfortable, much easier to move about in that my other suit. It rejuvenates every few days, the casing keeps it _alive_ as it were. It's a living organism apparently. I'm not quite sure of all the details at the moment, but either way it's pretty amazing." Peter twirled round in a teasing way and smiled cheekily at Quentin's intense gaze. Despite the bruises on his face the Omega thought he still looked desirable. 

_He's very handsome, but he's not my Alpha...._

_Shit, focus Peter. You left your Alpha remember?_

He caught his breath as an image of Wade's eyes flooded his mind. The look of hurt had been almost unbearable, but Peter knew it was too late for them now. He had to forget about him. With his heat so close it was confusing, because his Omega was pining for the big Alpha, yet Peter wanted to mate with Beck. 

_He's a better option. He is fertile and ready....I can almost drink his thick Alpha scent._

_Mmmm so good, he smells eager....it's going to be great._

_I wish it was Wade, then it would be perfect._

_Oh..my big soft Alpha..I miss you._

_Nope. Stop. Beck is who you need._

Peter peeled the suit off and secured it in the case. He looked at the bed and felt unsettled. It looked all wrong. He was feeling too exposed, like he needed to build a nest, get everything comfortable. This was a new sensation for the young Omega. He never felt vulnerable with Wade. They always took care of each other and it was the big Alpha who always made things soft and soothing, ready for Peter's heat. 

_He looks after me....but that's over now....I have Quentin._

_So why do I feel so upset?_

What Peter didn't realise was that the absence of his_ rightful_ Alpha Wade was making him feel insecure. The caring Merc would always provide for the younger Omega, making sure he felt relaxed and happy. He would feed him and keep him hydrated, all the while touching him and whispering to him in soft gentle tones of love and devotion. He would build up their bed with extra pillows and create a nurturing atmosphere for his Omega. Peter would lie beside him scenting at his neck and round his armpit, craving his heavy earthy pheromones. He was like a big textured comfort blanket, but incredibly sexy at the same time. Without Wade's presence Peter's Omega felt lost.

"Peter are you alright? Is it your heat? Why don't you come here, lie next to me. You can scent me." Beck could see Peter's expression. His lips were quivering and he had tears in the corners of his eyes. He looked scared. The Omega didn't move from the side of the bed.

_Oh no this won't do. I need him on board. _

_Maybe it's time to try out a touch of hypnosis on our scared little Spider-Man._

"Quentin, I know what I said and I do believe the drugs are already helping, but I don't know. I feel weird, like there's something missing. I keep thinking about Wade and how I spoke to him. He didn't deserve it, all he's ever done is look out for me and love me. It's because my heat is so close, my Omega still wants Wade, but Quentin I want you. I know you can give me what I need." Peter looked away and bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from getting more upset.

"Peter turn around please and look at me. Let me hold your hands and I want you to focus on my eyes as I say this to you. Don't be afraid. I am here to guide you, be near you. Follow me and I will be at your side. I will give you what you need, what you want. I will take you to places you've never been. Let me guide you Peter. Let me take you. Keep close, keep near, I will show you." Beck rubbed Peter's wrists as he held the Omega's gaze and spoke in a steady tone. After a few moments his deep brown eyes became fluid and sleepy. He slumped forward onto Beck's shoulder and he laid him down beside him. He stroked Peter's hair while he inhaled the sweet scent of Omega heat creeping over his limp body. 

_That's it pretty boy, you just lie there and let it happen._

_Hm That was easier than I expected. He must have a low resistance right now._

_No more talk of that fucking maniac Deadpool. He's out of the picture....well, for now at least. _

_Soon we can have some fun together. I'm guessing in the next few hours you'll be begging me to take you._

_Mmmm Omega...you smell divine._

Peter looked at Beck with a dreamy expression. He felt light headed and strangely floaty. He wanted to be close to the Alpha, smell him, hold him, be _guided_ by him. All the thoughts of Wade had disappeared. His mind was filled with Beck. He let the Alpha embrace him and pull him closer. He wrapped them both up in the sheets and while Peter could feel Quentin's hard member lying flush with his own he wasn't especially turned on or feeling needy for his touch. He just felt very calm. He let Beck's scent fill his senses as he drifted off to sleep in his arms.

The sly Alpha only had eyes for one thing. He held Peter in his arms but his gaze was firmly fixed on the suit. He was prepared to go to any lengths to get his hands on it.

_Lucky for me those 'lengths' are of the mating variety._

_Such a sweet little Omega, shame I'm going to make him cry._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter stood at the window, the sunlight was streaming through, blinding him slightly. He could make out a figure on the other side. It was coming closer, the body shape was getting bigger. He squinted to help himself focus. 

_Wade._

_Alpha._

He could see his mouth moving, but he couldn't hear him. He put his ear against the glass, but still nothing. He stared at The Merc's face. He looked concerned, _worried_. 

Peter put his hand on the window and Wade did the same, he could feel _warmth_ permeating the glass. Wade had a loving gaze as he mouthed words at the Omega.

_I love you._

_Please come home._

Peter wanted to break through the window and hold his Alpha, his _true_ Alpha. He slammed his fists on the glass, trying to smash it, but it seemed unbreakable. His desire to be close to Wade was making him frantic and he kicked and punched the hard surface until his knuckles were raw. Wade was shaking his head, begging him to stop.

_Alpha...please don't leave me here._

Peter yelled and cried as his fists started to bleed.

_I love you._

_I want to come home now._

As soon as he said the words the window turned to fluid and washed away, leaving the two men standing face to face. They fell into each others arms, crying and shaking with relief and desire.

_Alpha, so soft, so gentle._

_Mine._

Wade kissed him harder than usual, pushing him to the floor. Peter surrendered to his forceful touch. He could hear his voice, low and determined.

"You are so ready, so ripe. Your scent is like nectar, let me taste you Omega. Let me fuck your pretty little hole with my tongue."  
Peter flinched at his Alpha's words, he sounded different. Wade didn't usually talk like that. Peter looked down as he felt his mouth on his needy member, it felt good, but it looked all wrong.

_Where is Wade?_

_Where is my Alpha?_

_Where am I?_

_Help._

_No._

"NO! Wait. Where is he?" Peter woke with a startled expression. He was in the hotel room and he felt far too hot and confused. The last thing he remembered was sitting on the side of the bed, but nothing after that. it was like he had been knocked out somehow. _What happened_? His groin felt warm and wet and the sensation of his Alpha's mouth was still very real.

Except it wasn't Wade. It was Beck. Peter looked down and saw two alluring blue eyes staring back, the Alpha's lips were stretched round his hard member, sucking and teasing. The young Omega felt the Alpha work his fingers into his entrance, already starting to drip with a build up of slick. He groaned at the intrusion. Beck was not careful like Wade, but he still wanted him. He needed what he could give him.

_Alpha. Fill me._

Peter could feel his heat creeping over him. Cramps stung his core and he yearned to be taken by the handsome Alpha. He had a feeling it wouldn't be gentle. He could endure any intensity as long as it meant he would be knotted and filled with fertile Alpha seed. 

Beck worked his way down to Peter's entrance and started rimming him, circling his tongue round the puckered flesh, lapping up the first flow of slick. He pushed the Omega's thighs up, his fingers clamping on to his soft flesh, bruising him. 

"That's it Peter, now I can really get in there with my tongue. You taste amazing Omega, so sweet. Not long now...I'm going to fill you up really good, hard and deep. That's what you like isn't it? You want me to stuff you full of spider babies?" Beck's eyes were starting to colour red. He was completely drawn in by Peter's heat scent.

"Ah yes haa, please, oh god...this feels so good. Yes fill me, breed me, please give me everything you have. Alpha....do it...please Alpha. Take me." Peter was panting and sweating as he felt Beck's tongue plunge deep inside him. His ass was at such an angle that he couldn't really move, Beck had complete control of his body. He was almost bent double, his knees were right up by his shoulders, with the Alpha's hands gripping him on the back of his thighs. He was hurting him, but Peter didn't care as long as he was going to give him what he needed.

_Please, make me a real Omega, make me worthy._

Peter could feel himself starting to come, his heat was making it so much more intense. He was feeling too hot and the cramps were stinging his insides. He felt like he would come over and over, but it didn't feel pleasurable. His whole body was alight, prickly, not like his previous heats. This was something different. 

_It must be the drugs, they must be working, making my spider DNA react._

_It feels weird, not right._

_Wade.....Alpha...help me._

"No, this is wrong. It feels wrong. What's going on? Why do I feel like this? I need you to stop. I need to calm down, this is too much, please....Alpha stop." Peter was trying to breath deeply, keep himself in control, but his heat and the drugs and his DNA were mixing things up and Beck wasn't stopping. He was delving his tongue into Peter, growling as he sucked up the slick. He released his legs and started stroking the Omega's painfully hard member. His hand roughly jerking it, trying to get him to come.

He suddenly lunged over Peter and grabbed his throat with his other hand and started to squeeze. The young Omega couldn't breathe and he was trying to push the Alpha off him. He could feel his erection being dragged up and down, hurting him, it was stinging, his skin pinching in the Alpha's hard grasp. Tears were cascading down his face as he tried to loosen Beck's hold on his throat. 

_Please stop._

Just as Peter thought he was going to pass out Beck let go and the younger man gasped, frantically filling his lungs with air. He could see the Alpha's reddened eyes glaring down at him and he knew things were about to get a whole lot worse. 

"Omega. Mine."

"Alpha....please don't hurt me."

Rough hands grabbed Peter and dragged him off the bed. Beck forced him down on his knees and as he held him in place by his hair the Alpha thrust his erection into the Omega's mouth.

"Suck me Omega...take it all in your mouth, stretch those pink lips, come on." he shoved his cock right to the back of Peter's throat, making him gag and cough. He wanted to please the Alpha, make it good, but he didn't want it like this. If he slowed down, gave him some time, Peter could do things right. The look on Beck's face told him that wasn't going to happen so he tried his best to suck and use his tongue, rubbing along the shaft in his mouth, hoping it would make Beck come quicker. He tried to reach round and hold the Alpha's thighs, offer some _affection_, but he smacked his hands away and pinched Peter's jaw as he spoke in a low voice.

"I didn't say you could touch me, just keep sucking like I told you to. Be a good little Omega. If you work hard enough I will give you my knot. That's what you want right? Your heat wants you to mate, so do as your told and I will give you everything you need. Remember why we are here Peter...to make spider babies...that's what you want." Beck stroked the Omega's face while he increased the pace by fucking into his mouth. Peter clenched his eyes shut and let it happen. He relaxed his throat and breathed through his nose as Beck growled and moaned while thrusting harder. He slapped the Omega across his face, left and right. The sight of him in pain and crying seemed to turn the Alpha on even more. He was in a frenzy as he clenched on to Peter's head and fucked his throat raw until he let out a final roar and came. He drew himself out and covered Peter's face with the warm seed, inhaling sharply at the sight of his cum dripping off the plump young lips. He pushed some of the white fluid into his mouth with his fingers, making Peter lick them clean. 

"Omega...you did good...so hot...so ready....all mine." Beck caressed him and smiled. Peter's heat scent was thick and heavy and the slick was leaking down his legs. The young man looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, the remnants of Beck's seed still on his face.

"Alpha...please...need you. Help me, hurts so much, need to feel you inside. Make it stop, please. Ahhh please...." Peter bent forward on the floor. The cramps were increasing and he needed some relief, anything to make it stop. He needed the Alpha to take him and knot him, give his body what it craved. It was all too much, but he had no choice, things had gone too far now. His Omega had taken over, but Peter's mind was still pining for his true mate. 

_Wade._

_I'm so sorry._

_Please take me home._

Quentin Beck stood over him, red-eyed and growling deeply. He picked Peter up by his hips and bent him over the edge of the bed, spreading his legs so he could see his slick-drenched hole, open and ready for the Alpha's ever-growing knot. 

_Omega. Take him. Fuck him._

_Soon._

Beck reached over and repeatedly clawed his nails down Peter's back. He wanted to make him bleed. With his other hand he slapped the Omega's taut behind until his flesh was red and hot. Peter was wailing into the sheets as he felt his skin burning. He just wanted him to be kind and give his Omega what it so desperately needed. He didn't understand why Beck was so intent on hurting him, why it seemed to please him so much. 

_Wade would never hurt me._

_He loves me._

"Please Alpha. Please no more. Can't take it, please. Just need you inside me, fill me, give me what I need. Please." His Omega was beyond desperate and the pain of his needy heat was worse than the damage Beck had inflicted on his body. He knew his healing factor would repair his skin. All he wanted in that moment was to be filled by his Alpha, by Beck.

_By Wade._

Beck gripped his hips and rubbed his cock in between the slick coated thighs. He could see the soft pink hole twitching as the moisture seeped out, willing him to sink his straining length deep inside. His knot was already bulbous and shiny, ready to fuck into the begging Omega, locking in, filling him with the seed he so craved. Beck's Alpha was eager, but his knowledge that Peter was infertile and the drugs he'd fed him were fake made him feel oddly powerful. He was in control. He was directing this little show. He could probably get him to agree to anything. 

_Like letting me try on the suit, even fuck him in it....yeah knot him and leave._

"Peter? Omega? How badly do you want me?" Beck's eyes were glowing.

"I want you now, please, can't wait any more, hurts too bad." The Omega was squirming beneath him.

"I will knot you good and hard, but first I want to try on your suit." Beck bit his lip.

"Oh no no you can't it's mine, it's been specially designed for me by Mr Stark to react to my body. I'm sorry...Alpha please don't tease me." Peter stuck his head back in the sheets to muffle his moans.

"Oh really? Well, we shall see about that." Beck let go of Peter's hips and he fell forward on to the bed. The Omega immediately started twisting about on the sheets, grinding himself into the soft bedding, spreading slick beneath him.

Beck picked up his pants off the floor and unlooped his belt. He climbed on top of the bed and straddled Peter's legs. The younger man looked back and started protesting when he realised what Beck was going to do. The Alpha hooked the belt round Peter's neck and tightened it, pulling him back, choking him. He held him in position while he forced his legs apart and took hold of his balls, slowly squeezing them tight. Peter was in agony and once again his breath was restricted. He felt so helpless, all his strength was gone through the drugs and his heat. He couldn't stop crying. The pain of his heat was making him woozy and desperate. He had no choice but to give Beck what he wanted.

"Please, Alpha, Quentin you can try it on. I'm sorry. Please just stop the pain." Peter's voice was hoarse and his throat was sore. Beck instantly let go of the belt and jumped off the bed. His eyes lit up as he opened the casing and took out the suit. It felt so light and silky soft. He couldn't get over how _delicate_ it looked. He slipped on the lower half and the fabric instantly moulded itself to his flesh. It was incredibly flexible and stretched easily over his larger frame. He pulled on the top half and it blended together seamlessly. Beck felt amazing as he admired his form in the mirror. It fit him perfectly.

Beck didn't notice the spider symbol on the casing turn from red to blue. A distress signal was being sent to Stark Tower. Beck had neglected to realise that Peter wasn't lying when he said the suit had been _specially_ designed for him. It only reacted to his DNA. The suit would react very differently to somebody else wearing it. 

"Omega now you have granted me my wish I think it's time for you to get what you desire." Beck looked down at his crotch and could see his member straining inside the suit. He kneeled behind Peter on the bed and firmly gripped his hips. Peter was moaning and pleading for the Alpha to knot him, slick pouring out of him. Beck grinned salaciously as he lowered the front of the suit and rubbed his cock along the Omega's perineum, riling him up further. Hearing Peter begging for his knot was a huge turn on, making his Alpha hormones surge. He growled as he leant over and whispered in the younger man's ear.

"You want my knot in your juicy Omega hole? You want me deep inside, filling you with spider babies? Yeah you want it, you're a needy greedy boy. I'm keeping the suit on while I fuck you Peter...how does that feel? Are you ready for me?" Beck's eyes shone red as he teased the tip of his cock inside and listened to Peter's desperate pleas. The slick made it easy for Beck to slide right in, making him groan at the warm sensation. He moved slowly, building up the pace. Peter was lost beneath him, panting and crying, demanding more, _deeper, harder._

Beck started grunting and growling, his eyes deep red, his rut taking over. He pounded into the younger Omega and dug his nails into his back once more. He snarled as he bent forward and bit into his soft flesh. Peter cried out in a haze of pain and pleasure, his body reacting to the relentless slamming of beck's hips against his behind. He felt the sheets ripping as he bit the fabric, enduring Beck's sharp teeth in his back and shoulders over and over as he fucked him deeper.

"Ah it hurts ...ahhh please fill me....take me...need you. Do it harder, deeper...fill me. You are all I want....I need you...ahhhh Wade please...Alpha...mine." Peter had no realisation what he was saying anymore and the mention of Deadpool's name only spurred Beck on. 

_Yeah Wade can have you after I've ruined you._

_I've got what I want, this is just to piss you off you scarred up freak._

He made one last thrust and forced his knot inside the keening Omega, shooting his load, locking him in. As he came he sank his teeth into the back of Peter's neck, causing the younger man to scream and come at the same time. It was hard and painful, but the trembling Omega didn't care, all he could focus on was the Alpha's knot inside him and the warm seed _nesting_ in his core. He collapsed on to the sheet with a big satisfied smile on his face. 

_Alpha. Finally. Thank you. _

Beck lay on top of him, panting and groaning, a trickle of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth where he broke the Omega's skin. He felt good, of course he did Peter was beautiful, but he had no intention of sticking around now he had the suit.

_Omega. Taste good._

_Shame you're no more use to me, such a pretty face._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Peter was riding out his heat in the dubious company of Quentin Beck, Tony and Wade had arrived at the university to see Dr Randall. She invited them into a room where the security monitors were set up and together with the technician they sought out the footage from the day of Peter's visit. They knew it had been in the Science building and focussed mainly on the main hallways. Before long they saw Peter and Beck. They watched the interaction with the other person, the fake 'professor'. Wade was breathing deep through his nose as he glared at the screen. They watched Peter go into the room with the third person and then they saw that same person re-appear to speak to Beck. 

"There! That's it...look, stop the video, rewind it slightly. Slow it down." Wade was seething as he watched Beck hand over a packet to the other man and seemed to shove him forward back to the room. "That bastard just gave him the pills, I told you! I'm going to rip him up." Wade slammed his fists on the table, making the technician jump. He was already far too intimidated by Wade's appearance and the fact that Tony Stark himself was standing not two feet away from him.

Wade stormed out the room and Tony apologised for his outburst. He thanked the technician and asked Dr Randall if she recognized the third person in the footage. They zoomed in on his face and she knew he was one of her colleague's students. They checked which class her colleague would be taking and found the lecture hall. As they arrived at the doors Wade burst in and scanned the room full of startled students. Tony followed him round the room and clocked the culprit on the far side, but Wade jumped across the benches and grabbed him, dragging him out by his shirt. The student was shouting and protesting, but Wade just lifted him up and growled in his face. He crumpled as the big Alpha flung him over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Tony and Dr Randall followed, trying to apologise to the colleague and pacifying the other students.

"Who the fuck are you and how much did that prick Beck pay you to drug my Omega? Don't even try and fuck me over because I've just seen your guilty-assed face on camera." Wade had the student pinned up against the wall, his legs dangling below him. Tony stood by and let The Merc do his thing, he knew better than to intervene.

"I..I'm sorry...I needed the money. I got debts and shit. I told him I didn't like it. Your Omega, Peter...he seemed a decent guy. I felt bad, man. I'm really sorry. Beck set it all up, the pills were amphetamines. I don't know where he got them from. Shit ...hey you...you're not going to beat me up are you?" The student was stuttering and shaking as Wade let him go. He glared down at him and shook his head.

"What we would like is for you to make a little video so we can show Peter the truth, because right now Mr Beck has put him in danger. You were not to know this but my young friend is an addict and any contact with heavy duty stimulants could send him over the edge again. I just hope it's not too late." Tony placed an arm round the student and lead him to Dr Randall's office. Wade was clenching his fists as he shuffled behind them.

They obtained the video with the student's confession and left Dr Randall to dish out the necessary punishments. Tony had appealed to her to be lenient, the kid had made a mistake and Beck could be very persuasive. Also, Wade _convinced_ him that it would be in his best interest to steer clear of people like Beck in the future. It was safe to say that he had learnt his lesson, literally.

As the two men left the Uni building Tony's phone went off and his face fell as he read the message. A blue distress signal had come through to Stark Tower from Peter's suit, meaning it was picking up other DNA, so somebody else was wearing it. Even worse, the same message said the red heat signal had been on full alert for at least two hours and gave the location of the suit.

_Shit. _

_Oh Quentin please don't do this._

"Wade we've got a problem. Peter is in heat and the lab has received a distress signal from his suit. Looks like Beck might have taken it. I've got the address, but listen big guy, I don't know what we're going to find when we get there. If you want me to go alone or with back-up I can..." 

"No, nope, Peter is MY Omega and above all he is my friend and he needs rescuing from that motherfucking creep. I don't care what happens, I won't leave Peter on his own with this. I made him a promise that I would always look out for him." All Wade wanted was to take Peter home again and look after him.

They knew there was no time to lose as they raced across town in Stark's car, approaching the hotel at the same time as Beck was just sneaking out of the room, wearing the suit under his clothes, with the casing under his arm. He'd left Peter on the bed after freeing his knot and _talking_ him to sleep. The hypnosis would wear off after a few minutes, but Beck would be long gone by then. 

_Ah pretty Peter, so sad, maybe another time we could have been..._

_Hm or maybe not. There's only room for one Omega in my heart._

_Isn't that right 'Mr Stark'?_

As Quentin left via the back, Tony and Wade arrived at the reception desk and after a few _stern_ words by Wade they got hold of the room number. Another message came through that the suit had left their location, but Tony didn't tell Wade. He wanted to deal with Beck himself. He hoped Peter would be in the room, he needed to know he was okay. 

Wade looked at Tony as they reached the door. His heart was pounding, he could already smell his Omega and as they opened the door the air was thick with Alpha rut and Omega heat pheromones. Wade knew it was too late. He looked across the room and there in the middle of the bed, wrapped in a sheet, sat Peter. He took one look at Wade and burst into tears, _distress_ and _heartbreak_ filling The Merc's senses as he ran towards him. 

"Don't worry Baby Boy I'm here, I've got you." Peter clung on to the big Alpha as he tried to calm down, breathing in his reassuring scent. Wade could smell Beck all over him and was trying to stay in control of his emotions. He gently released Peter's arms and moved the sheet aside so he could see his body. The Omega was covered in bruises, scratches and bite marks and there were deep welts round his neck. The big Merc stood up and turned round, looking directly at Tony with tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to fucking kill him. You need to tell me where he is. Find that suit and you'll find him and then you hand him over to me. You OWE me Stark." Wade had never been more serious about anything in his whole life. 

"NO! You're not touching him. He tried to help me. Please Alpha, please leave him alone. We mated, he knotted me, I might be pregnant. He'll be back, I know it." Both Tony and Wade turned to look at Peter sitting on the bed with a weak smile on his face. They were speechless. It was far worse than they had imagined. 

Wade couldn't take it anymore. He sat on the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands. His emotions were raw as he let out a primal cry of frustration. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned round and stared at Peter. He could see the fear in his eyes, the awful state of his body, and yet there he sat with that tiny smile full of _hope_ and _longing_. Wade's heart was broken beyond repair.

_Omega, my beautiful special boy, you have no idea._

_How the hell am I going to tell him the truth? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Peter, you poor thing.  
Wade still loves him, but he can't do this any more.


	11. Always My Omega VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter discovers the truth about Beck.  
Wade makes a difficult decision.  
Tony confronts Beck only to discover someone else has joined the party and he's in no mood for games.  
Will Mysterio finally get his comeuppance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mention of physical abuse. Violence and mention of weapon use. Extreme language.

"Peter I need you to listen to me. Quentin Beck is lying to you. Those pills he gave you are not fertility drugs. They are amphetamines, _speed_ pills. He's been filling your head with all this bullshit because he wanted your suit." Tony was talking to Peter in a steady voice, trying to convey some understanding and compassion towards the unstable Omega. 

"No, you are lying. You're jealous because he wants me and not you! I saw the professor at the university. Look I'll show you the pills myself. Look! I need to take some now. Quentin wants to be with me, he said he wants to give me lots of spider babies. We are together, we mated. I'm his Omega." Peter climbed off the bed, he frowned as he reached over to his bag and retrieved the pills. His whole body was aching. The drugs and his heat had cancelled out his powers and his healing factor. He felt like he'd been hit by a bus. He glanced over at the two men and swallowed two tablets with a _defiant_ look on his face.

"For god's sake Peter, will you take a look at yourself? This guy is full of shit. Professor Falsk is a FAKE and yes Baby Boy I can prove it. I know you don't want to hear it, so maybe it's time you saw it instead." Wade nodded at Tony for his phone and pressed play. He held the screen in front of Peter's face so he could see the taped confession. The Omega bit his lip and scowled as he watched the video.

"Erm hey Peter my name is not Professor Falsk, it's Mark. I am a science student at the university and Quentin Beck paid me to play a part. I am very sorry I lied to you. I tried to back out, but he had already paid me half the money and ...erm...I'd spent it. Mr Beck is a liar. The pills I gave you are amphetamines that Mr Beck got himself. I am not proud of this, it's not right and I really am sorry. I hope things work out for you." 

Peter was silent as he stared at the phone. His heat was still subsiding, making him feel even more emotional and vulnerable than before. He inhaled deeply and looked at Wade with wide frightened eyes. The reality of what had happened was beginning to sink in and his anxiety levels were rising rapidly. That combined with the buzz from the pills made him hyper sensitive. He couldn't take it in. He didn't want to believe it, but deep inside his mind a tiny voice was telling him it was true and _how_ had he fallen for this, or had he just _wanted_ it to be real. His heart's desire, to be a 'regular' Omega, had taken over his rational intelligent mind.

_Wade._

_He's never going to forgive me._

"I'm sorry, Alpha....please...I don't know what to do." Peter broke down, great waves of emotion rolled off him as he heaved and sobbed into the sheets on the bed. He was inconsolable, devastated. Wade could stand it no more and embraced the trembling Omega in his big arms. Peter immediately latched on to his scent gland, breathing in the soothing earthy smell of his Alpha. He needed to be calm, come down from his heat properly and Wade was fully prepared to help him. The big Alpha wrapped Peter in the sheet and scooped him up. Tony gathered up his things and together they drove back to Stark Tower. 

Once back at the Tower Wade set about creating a safe space in one of the bedrooms for Peter to recover in. He secured pillows round the bed and got more blankets, building it up like a comfy nest. He got water and food and placed it beside the bed and then he lifted the damaged Omega into the cosy den and stripped off his shirt for him to scent while he left the room. 

"Alpha, please don't leave me. I'm so sorry." Peter whimpered as Wade walked back over to the bed. He placed a hand on his forehead and shushed him, telling him he would be right back and not to worry. Peter closed his eyes and nuzzled against the shirt.

Wade found Tony in the main living quarters looking at his phone. The Avenger looked up with a guilty expression on his face. "Wade? Is he okay? What are you going to do?" 

"No, he's not okay. He needs professional help. Tony, I know you're keeping Beck's whereabouts from me, it's written all over your face. You have your reasons I'm sure, but sooner or later I am going to find him and kill him. You can't protect him and I am disturbed that you would want to after the shit he has just pulled with Peter. Once again he has put him in danger, used him, _attacked_ him. I mean come on Stark the guy is a predator. He has fucked my Omega while he was drugged up and in heat, that's not consent, that's rape and I can never ever forgive him for that. You saw the injuries, why are you covering for him? What is it with this guy?" Wade felt let down by what he saw as Tony's misplaced loyalty for Beck.

"Wade, it's not how it seems. I want to deal with him myself. I promise I am not on his side. I am heartbroken at what he has done to Peter, you know I think of him as my family. I hope you're aware now they have mated there will be a connection. I don't want you to get hurt again Wade, you don't deserve that. I know you love Peter and you feel obligated to protect him as your Omega, but right now you need to ask yourself if he still is _yours_. That was a pretty deep bonding bite on the back of his neck and those marks were consistent with extensive aggressive rut behaviour. Beck is a strong Alpha and I fear he will have imprinted on Peter's vulnerable Omega. Wade I am sorry to be so harsh, but please don't let him do this to you." Tony knew he could speak frankly to The Merc. He loved him as his friend and he wanted the best for him and for Peter, but he knew that would take some time. 

_They belong together, it will happen._

_Just not right now. _

Wade dimmed the lights in the bedroom and got undressed. He climbed into bed beside Peter and snuggled in close, holding him against his warm body. Peter sighed and kissed his shoulder. He was tearful and clingy as he wrapped his smaller frame round the big Alpha. Wade caught his breath as he stroked the Omega along his back, humming at him, soothing his unsettled mind. He wanted to project comfort and nurturing feelings on to him. Peter slowly drifted off to sleep in Wade's strong arms.

_I love you Baby Boy....everything will be okay...I hope._

Some time later Wade woke up to find Peter straddling him and grinding his body along the Merc's groin. He was only half hard and something in his mind was blocking his senses. He couldn't give in to his Omega's receding heat urges, it didn't feel right and he couldn't get Tony's words out of his mind. Was Peter still _his_? He rolled the Omega on to the bed beside him and tried to calm him, but the younger man writhed and twisted his body, seeking a connection with Wade's Alpha. 

"Oh Alpha, please...need you ....need to feel you, please help me. You can be rough, you can hurt me, my body can take it. Please..." Peter was groaning and pawing at Wade's boxer shorts, trying to take them off. The Merc gently moved his hands and kissed him softly, trying to sooth him and scent him. Peter's words were confusing, his desire to be treated harshly was a result of mating with a _full_ Alpha like Beck. Wade wasn't like that, it wasn't natural to him to behave in such a way. He wanted to do the right thing and help the man he loved, but this was agony.

"Wade, please, use your fingers, your tongue, your cock, fuck me please. Breed me. You know you want to. Fill me." The words were not _theirs_, these were Beck's words. In that moment Wade felt no connection with Peter. He could still smell the Alpha on him and hearing him speak like that just confirmed what Tony had warned.

_He's not my Omega anymore._

_I think I've really lost him this time._

Wade knew he had made a promise to always be there for Peter. Even now, though his heart was breaking, he didn't want to abandon him as a friend. He loved him so deeply and he wanted to help him, but he couldn't allow himself to be physical with the yearning Omega. Leaving felt like Wade's only option. He had to remove himself in order to allow Peter the space he needed to get well again. 

"I'm so sorry Baby Boy, you are everything to me, my whole world, but this is wrong. You don't need me right now, you need to get better. I can't stay any longer, please forgive me sweetheart." Wade released himself from Peter's clinging hands and got out of the bed. The Omega looked anxious and frightened. 

"Please Alpha...please...no. I can't go on without you, I need you. Please don't leave me. I'll do anything you want me to. You can do anything to my body, please. All I ever wanted was to feel _worthy._...a REAL Omega...not empty and useless. Quentin ....he wanted me...he really did. He told me he wanted to help me....I _believed_ him. He can't be that cruel....he CAN'T be. What am I going to do Wade? I've ruined everything....again. Just like with Harry, it's all my own fault. I only thought about myself and my needs and now I have nothing. I can't live without you...please." Peter was a mess, tears and snot pouring down his face. He crawled off the bed, still aching from his heat come-down and trying to stay upright. Wade was getting dressed as the Omega clamped his arms round him and hung on to the big Alpha, trying to scent him and crying hysterically for him not to leave.

Wade calmly released Peter's hands and moved him on to the bed. The young Omega was defeated. He had nothing left and as he sat there and watched his true Alpha walk out the door he collapsed into a heap of uncontrollable despair.

As Wade walked down the corridor he could hear the Omega's soul wrenching cries and it tore his heart to shreds. He couldn't stop his tears, but he kept moving forward. He saw Tony's face when he approached the living area and shook his head.

"I can't stay. You know why. It's too painful. I love him so much, but I won't be used. He's not in his right mind, those pills and Beck's scent are still in his system. He could wake up in a few hours and reject me all over again and I can't do it any more. I really tried and I hate myself for walking away from my best friend, but right now it's the one thing I can do to truly help him." Wade's face was drawn, his energy was almost spent, but he wasn't ready to step back yet. He needed to face his nemesis, _Beck._

"I'm so proud of you Wade, this is probably the best decision you have made in a long time. I'll make sure Peter gets the help he needs and I promise he _will_ recover. I won't let him down." Tony went to give Wade a hug, but the big Alpha put his hand up to stop him. He had a dark look in his eyes as he glared at the Avenger.

"No, until you tell me where that shit stain Beck is you and I can no longer be friends. I can't trust you and I am not sure you know what you are doing. Peter will never fully recover while Beck is around. He _has_ imprinted on him, whether that was intentional or not, it's happened. One sniff of his Alpha and Peter will crumble. If you really want to help him then you need to eliminate Beck once and for all. I'm warning you Stark, if I find out that he's got to my Baby Boy again I will kill him and then I will kill you and every single person who tries to stop me." Wade gathered up his stuff and walked towards the stairs. He turned round and gave Tony one last glance. "You can't hide him from me forever. I'll be watching ....and waiting."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At an undisclosed location just outside of the city perimeters Quentin Beck entered his personal workshop and set up the casing for the Spider suit. He intended to dissect it and analyse it's properties so he could incorporate them into his own suit design for Mysterio. 

He knew Tony Stark would probably be able to track the suit, so time was limited. Beck was expecting him to try and make contact at any moment. He wondered if they had found Peter yet. Part of him would have liked to take the Omega with him, keep him as his_ trophy_ mate, but in time it would have fallen apart. Once Peter realised the drugs were fake he would've had to deal with the fall out of an unstable drug addict. A tiny pang of guilt teased his conscience about being so rough with the young Omega, but Beck's Alpha was naturally aggressive and he put it down to simple biology. 

_Do him good to experience a real Alpha instead of cry baby Wade._

Beck attempted to remove the suit, but he was having difficulty finding a seam. The suit seemed to have blended together. He had also noticed how warm he was feeling, like the fabric was heating up. It was beginning to feel uncomfortable and a mild panic was rising in his chest.

What Beck had failed to realise was that the suit was designed to react to Peter's DNA. As soon as somebody else put it on the fabric would react very differently. It was programmed to self destruct and disintegrate in case of theft or misuse. As soon as the blue distress signal went out the suit had started to slowly change. 

There were five phases. Phase one: The suit reacted to the new DNA. Phase two: The fabric would become conjoined. Phase three: The temperture of the suit would start to increase. Phase four: The fabric would physically attach itself to whoever was wearing it, similar to a flammable garment melting onto a person's skin. Phase five: The suit would eventually disappear, leaving the wearer covered in burns and lesions, most likely needing extensive skin grafts if they survived. 

_Beck was experiencing the start of Phase three._

The only person who could control it was Tony Stark and he knew _exactly_ how much time he had until Beck would start to experience the searing pain of Phase four.

Quentin could feel something wasn't right and he suspected he may be in trouble. The Alpha cursed himself for acting too impulsively by donning the suit, his vanity needing to see it adorning his own form. He should have known Stark would have some form of security in place, but now the question was how could he break the sequence to stop _whatever_ the fabric was doing?

_Damn it why do I feel so hot?_

_Oh god...it's the suit. What the hell is happening?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iron Man arrived at Beck's workshop just as the suit would be starting to warm up. He intended to let it get to the point where it would begin to turn and become unbearably uncomfortable, maybe even burning a little, just to teach him a lesson. Then at the final hour Tony would stop the process and allow Beck to peel the fabric away. 

The senior Avenger had his own agenda for wanting to keep Beck alive and while he felt bad for Peter and Wade he had to listen to his own heart. He had come to realise that his feelings for the Alpha were more than just a chemical connection. Yes, his Omega reacted to Beck's scent and presence, but it was a deeper complex feeling than that. Stark was in love with Quentin Beck. His feelings of jealousy after seeing the Alpha with Peter and finding out they had mated were driving him crazy. 

His only option was to confront Beck and confess his true feelings. He knew it was a risk and he also knew Deadpool would be hot on his heels. The Merc would be leaving nothing to chance. If there was one thing Wade was good at it was _surveillance_.

Tony stepped out of his Iron Man suit and entered the workshop. He thought if he showed Beck he was unarmed and there as himself he could make him see he was being honest and it wasn't a trap. All it would take to stop the suit was a click on Tony's wristband and they could finally be together, albeit hidden from the outside world. Perhaps it would be necessary to fake Quentin's death to protect him, but they could cross that bridge when they came to it. 

"Quentin?" Tony stood in the main space.

"Oh so you decided to show up then? What is going on with this damned suit?" Beck was scratching at his legs and wiggling about.

"Feeling warm? I'm sorry to tell you that it's only going to get worse. This is what happens when you take things that don't _belong_ to you." Tony sauntered around the workshop as he taunted Beck.

"Why do I get the impression you are not just referring to the suit? Peter didn't do anything he didn't _want_ to. Maybe he fancied a change from that scarred up shit bag Deadpool." Beck huffed, but caught his breath as the mask was restricting his airwaves. "Shit, it's like this thing is fused together. Help me get it off, please."

"Why should I? In what way will I benefit from setting you free? You abused my dear friend Peter, you stole him from his Alpha. You mentioned Deadpool. You do know he is going to kill you sooner or later? My guess is sooner, in fact I'm pretty certain he will be tailing me as we speak." Tony picked up some green fabric off one of the work stations, the surface was littered with design drawings for Mysterio's outfit. "_Interesting_, looks like you have some big plans here Quentin. Is that why you wanted Peter's suit? Did you think you could manipulate the fabric in some way? Oh Alpha, still trying to compete with me after all these years."

Beck turned away and growled to himself. He loathed Stark's mocking tone. He was an Omega, yet he behaved like an arrogant Alpha. Even worse he was _his_ Omega and Beck knew despite Tony's confident tone the Alpha was still his weakness. He'd tried to hate him, for years, but something deep inside his soul just couldn't let go of the charming Avenger. It flattered Beck to know Tony still felt attached to his Alpha. It seemed they were destined to be together, why else had neither of them ever attached to anybody? It was more than a sexual or chemical attraction, it was complicated. Dare Beck even think of the word _love_? It scared him, but at the same time he felt helpless to resist his true feelings. Part of the fun of hooking up with Peter had been to see the look in Tony's eyes. He wanted him to be jealous.

_Always my Omega._

"It's easy to make fun of me. What if my intentions were honest? If I had come to you for help in designing my suit, would you have taken me seriously? I'm not a monster Tony, on the contrary, maybe I was trying to impress you. I know I fucked up with the whole invisibility serum thing, but seeing you again after all that time, just being in your presence...I..ah damn it I couldn't stop thinking about you. I came back because I wanted to know, to _feel_, to see if there was _anything_ between us. I know you don't want to be with me and there is no room for a relationship in your life, but hey what have I got to lose at this point?" Beck was getting desperate, the temperature of the suit was increasing. He wasn't lying about his feelings anymore. If opening up to his former lover would help his cause he would gladly pour his entire heart out.

Tony glanced over at Beck, he wasn't sure if he believed his confession. It was definitely going in the right direction. The Alpha was saying all the right things, but was he merely feeding him a line to get out of the suit? The Avenger wanted to tell Beck how he truly felt, that he was in love with him, but if Beck was playing him it could end very badly. He checked his wrist band for the time, there was still room for him to try and sus if Beck was being genuine.

"I am not making fun of you, on the contrary, I'm quite impressed looking at these designs. I do know how talented you are. I feel sorry we didn't continue our partnership, things could have been very different, not just on a personal level. You make it very hard for me to trust you Alpha. Seeing you draped all over Peter wasn't easy for me. I never bonded with another after you. Yes I indulged in Heat sex and flippant one-night stands, but never anything like our connection. My closest relationship was with Wade funnily enough, but it wasn't_ love_. It's true I have shunned anything more serious due to my life style, maybe deep down I always hoped you would come and find me. Then you did and now here we are. I am torn Quentin, what should I do?" Tony gazed at the Alpha as he groaned at the discomfort of the suit. He wished he could see his eyes instead of the Spidey mask.

"I'm not bullshitting you Omega, this is the real deal. I am tired of all the games. I thought I was being smart getting hold of Peter's suit, but all it's made me see is that I'm a monumental fuck up. I always do things the wrong way and it usually ends up with people, and myself, getting hurt. I suppose the last time I truly achieved anything was when we worked together. I was so proud of that research Tony and when you sold it to Weapon X I felt so bitter, so angry. I know you had to make a decision, but it felt like a betrayal. It wasn't about the money, it was the fact that we didn't make that choice together, as partners....as lovers." Beck's voice faltered as he told Tony the truth. He knew Stark held his life in his hands in that moment and he needed to show him he meant every word. "Agh this damned suit...it's getting too hot now, please Tony...Omega, just help me. Please." 

Tony knew he had mere minutes before Phase four would begin, but he needed to push it just that bit further, make Beck really squirm. Punish him a little.

_For Peter._

_For Wade.....I'm sorry big guy._

"You know you do look quite attractive in the suit. You're in good shape Alpha. It's almost a shame that it won't last. Soon the fabric will start to attach itself to your skin and then it will slowly melt away, leaving you with hideous burns. Seems like Wade won't be the only _scarred up shitbag_ around here. You may need to swallow those words." Tony smirked as Beck froze on the spot. 

_Bingo, he's riled._

"Yeah that's not the only thing he's gonna be swallowing. Get a load of me Candy Balls it's payback time!" Deadpool unsheathed his katana and squared up to Beck.

Tony's face dropped.

_Oh shit._

Deadpool's surveillance had indeed been spot on.

After Wade had walked out of Tony's quarters at Stark Tower, he'd rushed back to his apartment, suited up and dashed back to keep tabs on the Avenger's movements. He knew he would probably take off as Iron Man, it was just a question of when.

As soon as The Merc saw the familiar red and gold figure soaring overhead he forced a path of destruction through Stark Tower. Shooting and slicing his way in, he threatened anybody and everybody, demanding to know the Avenger's coordinates. He made a beeline for the launch pad and found Tony's other suits. Cap appeared and tried to reason with him, but the blonde Avenger knew all to well it was pointless to get The Merc to back down and he wasn't too taken by Beck himself. He stood back as Deadpool stepped into one of the suits, demanding Jarvis release Tony's location as he aimed his gun. Cap gave the command and the Iron Clone took over, transporting Wade to Stark's destination.

He had walked in just in time to hear what Tony had said about the suit and it was music to his ears.

"I told you he couldn't hide forever. Oh hey Tin Man I may have made a teensy weensy mess back at 'Spark' Tower, but you know...needs must and all that ...anyhoooo what's this I hear about a melting suit? Sounds exciting! I was going to slice this weeping dick stain into tiny little pieces, but watching him burn is much more fun. Ohhhh he's going to look so pretty....just like me!" Deadpool danced around, but kept his eyes firmly on Tony. He was trying to figure out how he controlled the suit. He saw him rub over his wrist and the penny dropped.

"Ahhh Metal Mary hand it over. Come on, give me the watch. This naughty boy isn't getting off this time. He thought he could fuck up my Omega and walk away. Well guess what ass face, time's up. Give me the goddamned watch Starky Baby." Deadpool grabbed the Avenger's wrist and cut the band off with the tip of his blade. He kicked it across the space and turned to Beck. "Oops...it fell. Getting nice and warm in there?" 

Beck was panicking. He could feel the stinging sensation as the fabric started to stick to his skin. Fear was coursing through his veins and he was hyperventilating. He fell to his knees in front of The Merc and started to beg for his life.

"Please....oh god...it's hurting. The pain is getting worse....please make it stop, you can help me...please." Beck was frantic, but Deadpool just leant in and snarled in a dark tone.

"Tell me something, is that what Peter said when you were hurting him? Did MY Omega beg you to stop, you fucked up piece of shit? I'm going to watch you burn motherfucker." Deadpool stood over Beck as he twisted and pawed at the suit, screaming at the pain of the melting fabric. 

_That's it pretty boy, no more good times for you._

Tony couldn't stand any more. He spied the wrist band lying on the other side of the space, but as he moved to get it he heard The Merc's menacing tone.

"Seriously? How many hollow points would you like Copper Balls? One more move and we can count them together." Tony flinched and looked over at Beck writhing around on the floor. He could see Phase four was underway and the suit was already sticking to his limbs.

"Ahhh oh my god....I'm so sorry...please let me go, please make it stop. Deadpool....Wade, it was wrong, I never meant to hurt Peter....please...I was...ahhh the pain...oh please. Peter loves you....he is your Omega....he kept saying your name in his sleep...please...no more." Beck was pleading for his life, panic and fear filling his mind, the pain making him cry out. Deadpool crept down to Beck's level and spoke calmly.

"Really? Peter kept saying my name? Ah that's sweet, my beautiful Baby Boy calling out for his Alpha, but that didn't stop you ABUSING him did it? You took his last shred of hope for a future and you stamped all over it. You played my sweet special boy and you fucking broke him. You don't deserve forgiveness." Deadpool saw something move out the corner of his eye.

_Stark....goddammit._

Tony had thrown himself on the floor and landed right beside the wristband. He quickly clicked the screen and deactivated the suit, but it was too late to repair the damage it had already inflicted. Beck lay groaning in the foetal position as Deadpool pointed his gun at the Alpha's head. He wasn't too sure why he hadn't shot him already, but Tony's voice stopped him.

"Wade, please, it's enough. Don't kill him. You are better than that. He's badly hurt, just look at him, he's in pain. You've won Wade. Let it be, please, for my sake. I know you hate him right now, but he is my Alpha, just like you are Peter's. You are not perfect either and yet Peter loves you with all his heart, you know it's true. I love Quentin, despite his faults, we belong together. Don't take that away from me, please." Tony spoke to Deadpool in a calm voice trying to pacify the big Merc into seeing sense. Beck lay at his feet, weeping. He'd tried to pull off the mask but part of it had fused with his scalp and he yelled out in pain. Wade lowered his gun and stepped back. He took his own mask off and Tony could see he had tears in his eyes.

"I've not won though have I? You and your Alpha get your happy ending, what do I get? My Omega is a mess, fucked up by this asshole. I have no idea if we are ever going to be together again, if Peter will be able to handle a relationship. My heart is broken and I don't know how to fix it. You talk about pain Stark, well right now I am in agony. I want to shoot this clown so badly, but I won't. I will walk away and let you have your moment. Something inside me is telling me this is for Peter, but honestly I don't know if it matters anymore." Wade turned around and walked out of the workshop leaving Tony cradling Beck in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later Peter had returned to rehab, a different place than before, less restrictive and more aimed at positivity and realistic goals rather than total abstinence. The first feedback had been tentative, both from Peter and from the therapists. Tony had briefed the other Avengers on the Omega's situation and they were all pulling together as a unit to offer Peter a sense of family and stability. 

There had been no sign of Wade. He had walked out of Beck's workshop and seemingly disappeared. Everybody that knew him was on the lookout, for Peter's sake, because the young Omega was desperately pining for his Alpha.

Once the drugs had worn off and his heat had subsided Peter had been overcome by waves of emotion full of regret and despair. All he could think about was Wade and the look on his face when he found him in the hotel room. The _pain_ in his eyes had been unbearable and it haunted the Omega every time he tried to relax. He wouldn't sleep with the light off as he suffered traumatic nightmares about Wade dying over and over and every time he would wake up covered in sweat, calling out his name. It was hampering his recovery and the therapists were concerned about Peter's reluctance to eat or sleep.

Nobody would find Deadpool if he wanted to remain invisible. He would reappear when it suited him and they all knew it. Tony Stark also knew that Wade's _devotion_ to Peter meant he would never be far away and staying hidden in plain sight was also one of The Merc's specialities. No matter how heartbroken he was, the big Alpha would be pining just as much for his Omega, despite claiming he was no longer _his_.

Tony had sent him numerous messages telling him about Peter, asking him to get in touch. He had no idea if The Merc had even read them. 

As night fell on another day of uncertainty Tony was sitting in his office working through some designs when he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. He looked up and smiled gently at the large figure standing by the door.

"Wade?"

"Yeah, it's me. I got your messages. Thanks. I need to see Peter, can you take me to him please." Wade's voice was hoarse as he approached Tony's desk. In the light of the lamp he looked haggard, his face a picture of sadness.

_All I want is my Omega._

"Sure thing, let's go. I think he needs to see you too big guy." The Avenger gave Wade a nod as he lead them both out.

_I will get these two back together if it's the last damned thing I do._

_They deserve to be happy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could it be that we're going to finally get a happy ending? Oh I hope so....I'm an emotional wreck after writing this!!


	12. Always My Omega VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter finally reunite and despite their good intentions some things are just too good to resist.  
Beck gets his comeuppance, or does he?  
A final chapter full of glorious fluff, deliciously naughty smut and a hefty dose of redemption. Oh and a little humor to lighten the mood.  
Thank you darling readers for indulging me and reading this story to the end. I hope you enjoyed it.  
xoxoxoxox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES this is THE FINAL CHAPTER and in truth I am close to tears because writing this story has just about killed me!  
I never thought it would end! I hope I've done our lovely guys justice as I do love them so.

  
"Peter?" Wade whispered into the dark room.

"Hm...Alpha...Wade...is that you?" Peter sat up in bed and switched on the lamp. He inhaled deeply as he caught the big Merc's scent drifting over.

"I needed to see you, make sure you were okay." Wade sat down on the edge of the bed and took hold of Peter's hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't here Baby Boy, but I needed to take some time out. I think you understand after everything that happened." 

_Oh his face, he looks like a lost puppy._

Peter nodded though his tears, the emotion of finally seeing his Alpha again was too much for his fragile being. He hated himself for what he had done.

"I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you, broke your heart. I know I can never undo what happened with B...him...oh I don't even want to say his name. You didn't deserve to be treated like that and I don't blame you if you hate me. Wade, you only ever gave me love and support and I threw it all back in your face. I can't even believe you're here talking to me." Peter was a crying mess, full of regret and remorse.

Wade caressed his face, gently placing a kiss on his flushed cheek. He felt no anger or bitterness towards the Omega, just an aching sadness and a love so strong he could barely contain it. He wasn't ready to give him his heart again, it was too soon. He wanted Peter to heal properly, take his time, bare his soul and chase out the demons. It was the only way they could have any kind of future together. Until that time Wade would be there as a friend, keeping an eye on the younger man. 

"Peter please don't be so hard on yourself. You made a mistake, an honest open-hearted mistake. That scumbag played with your emotions. He got inside your head, fed on your fears and regrets, used your hopes and dreams to serve himself. It's not your fault sweetheart and no I could _never_ hate you. When I saw you sitting in the middle of that bed in the hotel room, I wanted to rip my own heart out at the look on your face. He broke you Baby Boy, but now you're going to piece yourself back together. We are all here to help you. Whatever it takes, no matter how long." Wade put his arms round the tearful Omega and held him tight.

_My heart will only ever beat for you my angel. _

"Thank you, I love you so much Wade. I thought I'd lost you. I don't think I can do this without you. As soon as I feel better I want to come home...please can I? Please say you still want me Alpha." Peter was beginning to get distressed again. Wade had to be firm, even though it was killing him on the inside.

"No, I'm sorry but you are not coming home when you leave here. You will be moving into your own quarters at Stark Tower for a while, at least as long as your therapy outside the clinic continues. I can't tell you what you want to hear Peter, it's too soon. Things are still very raw...sweetheart please understand I need time to heal too. There was never a time that I didn't _love_ you or _want_ you, but there's only so much rejection and pain one heart can take. Even an immortal one like mine. I know you can do this and I know you will pull through. Not for me or anybody else, but for you. It's time to forgive yourself." Wade stroked the Omega's hair and wiped the salty tears from his face. He planted a kiss in the middle of his forehead and stood up.

"Wade...no..please don't go yet, please stay...hold me Alpha....make me calm." Peter's voice was laced with panic as he grabbed hold of The Merc's hand. His eyes were wide with uncertainty. He was trembling with anxiety.

"No, you have to be strong now. I won't be far away, you can message me and I'll see you very soon, but right in this moment I am going home to rest. I will make you a promise okay? When you move into Stark Tower I will kick those whiny Avengers out for the evening and we can have snacks and watch a movie together, just us. You can choose the film, all of it. Sound good?" The Merc fixed Peter with a warm smile as he nodded sheepishly, still sniffling and whimpering. He lay back down in the bed and Wade tucked him in, giving him one last kiss on his cheek. His protective heart lifting at the hint of Omega sweetness.

_Mine._

"Sleep tight Baby Boy, may your dreams be filled with sparkles and rainbows." He closed the door and walked out of the clinic to where Tony was waiting with the car.

Peter lay in the darkness, his heart beating heavily. Wade's presence had ignited a tiny spark of _hope_ in the Omega's damaged soul. He would not rest until he was back where he truly belonged, curled up in those big strong arms. His dreams would be filled with just one thing.

_Alpha._

_Mine._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How are you feeling Mr Beck? The latest skin graft was a resounding success, we are more than pleased with your healing progress." 

Quentin flinched as he sat up in bed while the burns specialist and his team checked him over. His skin was sore to the touch, but at least the initial pain had subsided and it did feel like things were improving. He had instructed the nurses to cover up the mirrors in the room and the bathroom so he wouldn't be confronted with his own reflection. Dealing with the sight of his body being burnt and scarred was harrowing enough. 

Beck didn't think he could handle seeing what state his face and head were in. They had to peel his skin away from a large part of his skull where it had fused together with the Spidey mask. He knew his face was also damaged but over time those scars would diminish. The worst affected areas were his scalp, his legs and his neck and chest. miraculously his arms and back were unblemished. 

While his exterior was on the mend, his interior was having a much harder time. Relentless nightmares haunted him, sleep was almost impossible. He was jumpy and restless, every time the door opened he had a panic attack as he thought it was Deadpool come to finish him off. He was convinced Wade still wanted to kill him and his fear wasn't entirely unfounded, as the Merc had since made it very clear to Tony he only spared Beck because of him. One wrong move and it would be over. Quentin had run out of chances with the big Alpha.

It had been a month since the suit incident and Tony had made sure Beck was given the best possible care at his private medical facility. The Avenger had been so relieved to finally hear Beck admit his feelings, he didn't want anything to hamper his chances at a happy ever after with his one true Alpha. 

Quentin did love Tony, but he found it hard to relax. His conscience was plaguing him about Peter, there was _something_ about the young Omega that he couldn't shake off. Maybe they really had imprinted on each other, stronger than the connection he had always felt with his ex. Beck knew it was a long shot, but he felt he needed to talk to Peter, apologise to him, test the air between them. He wondered if he was confusing attraction with_ guilt_. 

The blue eyed Alpha was well aware he had let his greed take over and once again it had been Peter who fell foul of his selfish ways. Beck mused over his wickedness and how easy it had been to convince the young Omega that he was a trustworthy character. It had been a cruel plan, using the one thing that caused Peter the most grief. He wasn't proud of his behaviour and when he thought of the young hero's face he felt something he wasn't very familiar with.

_Empathy._

Over at Stark Tower someone else was also contemplating the events that had occurred between them. Peter had been unable to shake off unwanted thoughts about the Alpha. In order to move forward and to give him and Wade a chance he needed closure about Beck. He knew the only way to deal with his trauma was to confront the man responsible.

Peter had moved into the tower to continue his recovery just three weeks after entering back into rehab. It hadn't worked out the way he had hoped, causing his anxiety to go through the roof. He simply couldn't function in the unfamiliar surroundings. Despite his physical strength returning, his mental instability meant he didn't feel _safe_ at the clinic. Nothing could get him to settle and he became paranoid that the staff were trying to drug him.

The other reason he wanted to be at Stark Tower was because he knew it meant he was one step closer to Wade. The rehab centre was outside the city and he felt too isolated, too far away from his Alpha. Little did he know that every night the protective Merc had been riding his motorbike over to the clinic and sitting outside, pining for his Omega. Their bond was so strong it was likely Peter's senses had picked up on the Alpha's presence and caused his anxiety to spike even more. 

The minute Wade knew Peter was back at Stark Tower he made it his _business_ to _check in_ every day with Tony and enquire about his progress. He did this under the guise of 'being a good friend' to the young Omega, but of course he was fooling nobody. The love sick Alpha just couldn't stay away and while he wouldn't be making any moves or forcing their relationship to rekindle too soon, he wanted the others to know Peter was still very much _his_.

Peter walked into Tony's office and smiled as he caught sight of Deadpool sitting on the large desk swinging his legs while clearly telling Stark and Cap a filthy joke. Their reactions were a mixture of laughter and outrage, suddenly becoming silent as the Omega approached them. Deadpool jumped off the desk and peeled his mask off. His eyes were fixed on Peter's blushing face. 

_Every time I see him....ouch my heart._

"Wade?" Peter's gaze didn't falter as he walked past him.

"Peter....hi.. wow you look..hm. ah..I was just. Oh...erm..catching up on some business with Tony." Wade cringed at his own pathetic attempt to sound _casual_. The young Omega had a glow that made the Merc want to rip off his clothes and make passionate love to him right there on the desk. 

_Oh Baby Boy you're like warm syrup dripping off a freshly baked waffle._

_Fuck._

"Tony, could I speak to you in private please?" Peter glanced back at Wade. He felt his groin tighten as he saw the Merc's jealous expression. It was too easy to tease him sometimes, but Peter knew if Wade heard what he wanted to discuss he would blow a fuse. Cap dragged The pouting Merc out of the room so the two Omegas could talk.

"What's on your mind Peter? Is everything okay? I hope you're more comfortable here." 

"Yes, thank you, it's great and I really appreciate you giving me a nice room and looking after me like this...."

"But?" Tony raised his eyebrows at the younger man.

"I have a request and I know you're not going to like it, but I have to do this for some closure. I ...erm...oh boy." Peter was stammering.

"You want to see Quentin Beck don't you?" Tony had already guessed.

"Yes....sorry. I have to get him out of my head once and for all." 

"I may as well tell you he's been asking about you. I think he regrets what happened, but Peter I am worried if you see him it might be too traumatic. What if it triggers all kinds of bad memories?" Tony didn't like it one bit and he wasn't looking forward to the fuss Wade would kick up if he found out. 

"No, it will be fine. I know what I'm doing. Please will you take me to him?" 

"Yes I'll go with you, but the minute you feel anxious or unsettled you need to tell me and we can leave." 

"I need to see him alone." Peter swallowed as he said the words. 

"Oh...I don't know. You're aware he looks different right? He's had multiple skin grafts and his appearance is...well...a little shocking. I'm not sure what you are expecting. Just be on your guard...please Peter, don't let him into your head again." The worry lines on Tony's forehead gave away his concern. He had just got Quentin back and the thought of him obsessing over the younger Omega filled him with dread. He didn't really want them to meet, but it wasn't his decision to make. He had promised to support his friend and if this would help him heal then so be it.

"Hmm have you met Wade? Nobody's appearance is more...shall we say..._interesting_ than his. I have no intention of reacting to Quentin's Alpha, he used me and now I need to take back control of my emotions. If it makes you feel better you can wait outside the room for me okay?" Peter gave Tony a reassuring smile. 

"Okay, but first we need to distract _Mr Vigilant Alpha_ out there. Wade will go full Deadpool if he finds out you're seeing Beck and I really don't have the energy to deal with that right now." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Can't you get Cap to take him on a 'training mission'? He'd love it if he thought the Avengers needed his help. He could give a katana demonstration to some recruits." Peter laughed, thoughts of Wade's happy face filled his mind. 

_Alpha. _

_So good._

While Cap took Wade to the Avengers training base Tony and Peter made their way to see Quentin Beck. As they reached his room they exchanged glances and the older Omega nodded at his young friend as he opened the door and walked in.

_I really hope this isn't a bad idea._

Peter closed the door behind him and stood still. The room was big and light with a bed near the window, a curtain was pulled halfway round like a screen. The young man took a moment to compose himself. His stomach was in knots and his heart was racing. Beck's scent hung in the air like a fine mist. The Omega inhaled and felt his whole body react.

_No. It's not real. _

_He's not my Alpha._

"Peter? Is that you?" Beck's voice rang out from behind the curtain. Goosebumps covered The Omega's skin, a thousand tiny prickly sensations. He caught his breath and stumbled slightly. 

_Nope._

Quentin Beck sat up in the bed, his back resting on a pile of pillows. His unmistakable blue eyes watched as Peter emerged from behind the curtain. He saw the slight _start_ on his face as he regarded Beck's appearance, but then his look softened and he smiled. 

_Damn, was he always this beautiful?_

_I must look hideous._

"Hi." Peter suddenly felt dumbstruck. Beck looked a sorry sight. His skin looked raw and sore and his eyes had lost their lively sparkle. He didn't want to _pity_ him, but a sense of compassion filled his heart. Even after everything this man had done to him he had the urge to lean over and give him a hug. 

_This is terrible._

"What do you think of my new look? I'm thinking of auditioning for some horror movies. Guess I won't be charming any pretty Omega's any time soon." Beck's sarcasm brought Peter back down to earth with a bang. Of course he hadn't changed, even through his ravaged exterior his arrogant core still seeped out.

_Remember Peter....remember what he did._

_What he said._

"Yeah, it's pretty ironic seeing you like this....after what you said about my Alpha. What was it again? Oh yes, 'that scarred up loser'. You should remember those words every time you look in a mirror. You see, my Alpha was never a loser, he was kind and caring and full of devotion for his Omega. That made him a winner every time. You hurt me and that broke his heart, but lucky for him he's immortal, so his heart recovered and now it beats stronger than ever. He truly loves me. We are going to be happy, can you say the same?" Peter spoke in a measured tone as he observed Beck's reaction.

"Touché Omega. And there was me thinking we would kiss and make-up. I am sorry you know, I never set out to hurt you like that. Things got a little rough, but a full on Alpha rut is hard thing to control. I guess Wade never quite got the hang of that part did he? I mean what with him not being 'complete' and all that." Beck couldn't resist having a dig at Wade's fertility. It was a cheap shot, but he hated Peter's smug reaction. 

"You seriously think you will be happy with him? I still see you in my mind, begging me to knot you. I have an image of you, full of desire and crying out as I fucked you. I know you have thought about me since we parted. I know that when you fall into your next heat your Omega will crave my Alpha and nothing else will truly satisfy you. The best bit is that Wade_ knows_ it too and it will haunt his mind forever. He will always wonder if he is good enough. So Peter, yeah I guess I can say that I will be happy, because I know that I _had_ you. Now, can you say the same?" Beck's eyes glinted with dark mischief as he saw the disturbed look on Peter's face.

"Yes he can, because he has a good heart and so does Wade." Beck's face dropped as Tony appeared at the end of the bed. "Quentin, you never fucking change do you? Even now, after everything, you can't just be kind can you? We all know what you did and to sit here bragging about it is about the lowest form of disrespect I can think of. I had hoped you'd finally learnt your lesson, but I guess I was blind. There is no you and me, it was a mistake to ever think we had a future. All these years I held on to a foolish teenage romance that actually meant nothing. I shut love out of my life because of you, well no more. You can stay here until you have recovered, but then I want you to disappear, out of this city and out of our lives." Tony put his arm round Peter and squeezed him tight. Beck smirked at the two Omegas and shook his head.

"Whatever Tony, you know as well as I do that the minute we are alone you'll change your mind. You will always be my Omega. I guess I'm _your_ addiction, maybe you should be in rehab too." Beck laughed as he clocked Tony's glare. 

"Don't be too cocky Quentin. You might think you have some kind of upper hand over me because of our biology, but you forget that the only reason you are still alive is because of me. How do you think Deadpool is going to react when I tell him what you said to his Omega? The minute he knows that you are out of the picture he will hunt you down and he will kill you. Oh and I'm pretty sure that will definitely make him feel _good enough_." Tony's words hit a nerve and Beck knew it was game over. He sighed as he was left alone. Had he scuppered his chances once more? 

_Oh well, guess it's back to the drawing board...Mysterio._

_I'm going to need a mask more than ever now._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later Wade kept his promise to Peter about having a movie night together. He had suggested that the other Avengers give them some _space_ for the evening and when he was met with whining protests he growled at them all to _get the hell out_. 

Once alone Wade had made the sofa extra comfy with cushions and soft fleecy throws. He'd made fresh butter popcorn, both sweet and salty and he created an array of fruity mocktails. After lighting some candles he set up the tv with a choice of movies and went to get Peter from his room.

The young Omega blushed when he saw the cosy set-up, it felt like Wade was wooing him all over again and he thought his heart would burst.

"This looks nice, thank you. Do I get to choose the movie? I want some action." Peter giggled as Wade rolled his eyes. He wasn't really bothered about the movie, he was more interested in getting his Alpha to lie on the soft throws.

_Preferably naked._

"Ah Baby Boy I'd _love_ some action, but for now I'd settle for a nice slow burning romance. What do you say?" He grinned at Peter, the candle light made his eyes twinkle. They settled on a romantic comedy about two people who were friends but were secretly in love with each other. An age old tale full of cheesy clichés and one they both knew so well. Peter snuggled in to his big Alpha as he wrapped them both up in a throw and fed him popcorn from a big bowl. Even after everything Wade was still _caring_ and _loving_ and willing to _start again_. He made Peter feel like a new person, like this was the beginning of their _own_ romance. It felt different, better than before. 

_My Alpha._

_I love you._

Wade had been nervous all day about his plan to get Peter alone at last, so they could watch a movie and have some quality time together. He was going crazy not being able to kiss and touch his Omega and every time he caught a glimpse of him he felt like his crotch would ignite. His levels of self-pleasuring had reached new heights as he was jerking off at least five times a day, all the while imagining Peter's smooth slender body in a host of different positions. He had told himself they had to take things easy, give Peter time to recover and process the trauma of his relapse and that shithead Beck. Wade had tried to keep a distance between them, he needed to allow his own heart to heal too, but as soon as he knew Peter had moved to Stark Tower his feelings had gone into overdrive. It was hopeless, he just couldn't live without him.

_Always my Omega._

_I love you._

They lay beside each other on the sofa full of pent up frustration and deep longing, but both were too afraid to make the first move. The fear of things falling apart again tainted their romantic ideals and taking it slow seemed like the only sane option. 

But love isn't sane, love is crazy and messy and add to that a whole load of mutated biology and you get a heady mix of untamed passion and feral animalistic hunger. _Taking it slow_ may have worked for a regular Beta couple, but they didn't have to deal with that one thing Alphas and Omegas could never resist.

_Heat._

Lying beside his Omega while the movie played and they sipped their mocktails Wade couldn't have been happier. He felt calm and content and looking down at Peter's dewy expression just made him want to snuggle him forever. Their hearts were beating in unison and the warmth of the blankets and their body heat was making them both placid and snoozy. Even though there was no alcohol Wade felt drunk. 

Then it hit him.

Peter was coming into his heat.

The scent was only faint, but it was enough to intoxicate Wade. His drunken feeling was due to him being so close to his Omega and he realised why he had felt the need to make everything warm and cosy. He had subconsciously built a nest. The realisation suddenly snapped him out of their blissful moment as he wriggled free from the sofa. Peter sat upright with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's wrong? You look like you've just had a shock." The young Omega reached over to stroke Wade's hand, but he stepped back.

"No. Oh I erm, sorry. I need the little boy's room, be right back." Wade took off down the hallway and locked himself in the first bathroom he came to. He leant against the wall and exhaled, blood was pumping through his veins at a million miles per hour. It was all happening too quick. They had agreed to take things slow, but the minute Peter's heat started Wade knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. 

Wade knew if he stayed away Peter would have to deal with his heat alone and the knowledge that this was his first time since mating with Beck made The Merc ten times more anxious. There was a very distinct possibility that Peter's Omega would start pining for Beck's Alpha and Wade couldn't risk them reconnecting, no matter how fucked up their last union had been. 

_Hell no, I spared that creep for Stark and I'll be damned if he's going to mess up my Omega again, not when I've finally got him back._

Wade walked back into the living room, the tv had been switched off and Peter was standing by the window with one of the throws draped round his shoulders.

_His naked shoulders._

"Peter?" Wade breathed his name as he moved towards him. The young hero gazed up at him, eyes softened by the candle light, his dark lashes dipped as he bit his bottom lip. 

"Baby Boy, oh god, we can't. We agreed remember, _take things slow._" Wade tore his eyes away and huffed a frustrated sigh. He wanted nothing more than to press that smooth firm body against his and devour every inch. Peter stood there looking like the purest angel The Merc could ever allow himself to imagine, but still he resisted. 

_fuck, shit, fuck, no._

_We can't, I can't, it's not right._

_He's not ready, I'm not ready _ oh god I'm SO ready._

_Omega._

"Wade? Alpha? I need you, please. I know what we agreed, but I'm afraid. My heat is almost due and I am worried my Omega will want B.._.him_. If we make love before my heat takes hold I will crave _your_ scent rather than....well you know." Peter's voice quivered in desperation, nothing could quench his thirst for the big Alpha's touch.

_I miss him, I want him so much, so soft, so gentle._

_Alpha._

_Still mine._

Peter's yearning words flipped a switch in Wade's mind and he turned back to face his Omega. The throw parted slightly at the curve of his slender hip and The Merc slipped his hand between the fabric, grazing over the silken skin. His fingers searched along his abdomen, dipping down to the trail of soft dark hair that ran up to his navel. He stroked his thumb through the feathery pubes and caught the tiniest whimper from Peter's lips. It was enough to light a flame deep inside the Alpha's core. 

"Omega. I'm yours, always." Their mouths clashed in a sudden heave of passion. The throw fell to the ground and as The Merc's tongue curled it's way around his lover's lips he cupped Peter's behind and lifted him. The younger man wrapped his shaking legs around the Alpha's sturdy form and continued to kiss him like his life depended on it. His eager erection rubbed against the exposed skin of Wade's belly making him gasp and moan. 

"Damn it Peter you smell so sweet, you are all I want. I've missed you so much. Missed holding you, kissing you, loving you...._fucking_ you. I will give you everything you want Omega. God I need to be inside you." Any inhibitions that had still lingered in Wade's mind had been wiped out by the sheer_ force_ of their mutual desire. They needed to_ connect_ like this, honestly, without the urgency of heat pheromones clouding their reasons. All the lonely nights spent pining for one another, the tears, the frustrated cries, the stolen looks, the needy groans, all of it had built up to this moment of exhilarating relief. 

"I love you my beautiful Alpha, let me feel you." Peter clawed at Wade's clothes as he lowered him on to the sofa. He could feel his heavy cock straining to be freed. Nimble fingers quickly unpicked the buttons on The Merc's jeans, a staggered gasp as Peter stroked firmly along the rock-hard shaft. "Take me, you feel so good."

Wade traced his lips over the Omega's taut chest, teasing his nipples, biting gently, licking and sucking until they were pert and hard. Peter's voice was barely a hum as The big Alpha smoothed his fingers between his tender thighs and curved them inside the slick-coated entrance. It felt hot and slippery as he reached deep within his lover, softening the tight walls, loosening any tension before he fucked him long and slow. 

"Peter, Omega, you are so amazing. I love you, I've never wanted you more. Are you feeling alright? Am I okay to carry on? I need you to tell me Baby Boy." Wade held Peter's gaze as he nodded and guided The Merc's hard-on towards his keening body, the look in his eyes was pure lust. As he felt himself sink into his lover Wade let out a dark growl, his feral urges never far beneath the surface, but he maintained his gentle pace. Strong hands caressed Peter's burning skin as his nails scraped over the big Alpha's shoulders. Sliding back and forth he pounded into the younger man making him cry out, his voice high-pitched and breathless. 

"Alpha, I want to sit on top, feel your...ahhh oh god yeah right there, I want to feel more of that, so much deeper, more." Peter's eyes fluttered as he gasped for breath. Wade released himself and lay flat on his back, watching intently with a big grin on his face as Peter straddled him. Slowly he worked The Merc's thick length inside and started riding him with long drawn out grinding rolls of his hips. If Wade wasn't wrecked before this would surely tip him over the edge.

The young Omega slammed himself down on Wade's eager cock, his breathing shallow and desperate. The big Alpha bucked his hips up to meet every grind with a deep thrust, filling his lover, not wasting an inch. Peter was crying and heaving, digging his fingers into Wade's chest as he rocked back and forth, begging him to keep going, longer, _deeper_ _ more, _so much more_. In that one moment everything around them evaporated, it was just them, lost in a dream of pure devotion. Their love was stronger than anything, true and honest, they were finally where they belonged._ Together_.

Peter was rapidly losing his grip on reality as he continued to ride his lover with a ferocious tempo. His Spidey strength was fuelling his stamina and Wade's healing factor meant he could go all night, _ _and day_, _ and night after that. He was whooping and hollering as he felt himself come again and again, but Peter just kept going and he _wasn't_ coming. The breathless Merc gripped his horny Omega's hips and stopped him, lifting him off his soaking wet still-hard member. 

"Move over here sweetheart, lean your hands against the wall and spread your legs. I need you to use some of your sticky Spider action there baby. Hold on, I am going to make you come so hard you won't be able to stand for a week. You ready my sexy Omega?" Peter's eyes were wild and eager, he had never been more ready in his entire life. He willingly submitted to his Alpha. 

Wade stood behind him and lifted the Omega's leg while he pushed himself up inside, the curve of his penis thrusting at just the right angle to hit his sweet spot. He didn't even have to go very deep, it was all about technique and Wade was very adept at getting his spider to howl with joy. Peter made sure his hands were stuck in place because he knew Wade meant business and his knees would be buckling before long. The Merc breathed in his ear as he rhythmically grinded into his lover, whispering words of praise and love, reaching round and slowly stroking his strained erection as he edged him forward.

"Omega, so special. You make me feel so lucky. You are all I want, all I need. Can you feel me sliding inside you...how warm and slippery it feels, that's all you baby, you're so wet for me. So so good. I want to keep you safe by my side Omega, you are mine, always. Let me make you come my gorgeous angel. Come for me, let go." Wade's voice was dark and smooth as it struck Peter right in his core. That combined with his shallow thrusts perfectly aimed against Peter's prostate, made the young Omega yell out loud as he felt his legs tremble.

Wade held on to Peter's leg, gripping his thigh as he held it up, using his other hand to grasp his needy member. The young Omega started to feel fuzzy and hot, his entire body lit up with tiny shocks as his release raced through him like an electric current. Wade edged him to completion as his walls tightened around The Alpha's erupting cock. Peter's orgasm was long and intense, his cum covering Wade's hand and dripping all down his legs. His hands were still stuck to the wall, but the Alpha slowly encouraged him to let go as he lifted him into his arms. 

"Such a good Omega, you're so beautiful. I'm going to wrap you up warm and take you to bed, sound good Baby Boy? We don't want to get caught by those Avenger virgins, they would only get jealous." Peter giggled as he let Wade take care of him, wiping him clean with a towel and covering him with one of the soft throws. He quickly got dressed and cleared away any _evidence_, then he picked Peter up and started walking to his room.

Just as they reached the door they heard the lift arrive and jovial voices as Tony and Cap walked out together with a couple of the other Avengers. Tony looked directly at Wade holding a woozy grinning Peter and they gave each other a knowing smile. It was just as the senior Avenger had hoped. He wanted them to be happy and by the look on Peter's face it was mission accomplished.

_Looks like you've not lost your special touch Wade. That's one delighted Omega._

Peter curled up in bed while Wade got undressed again and crept in beside him. All his fears and worries had disappeared, it had been the right decision. He covered Peter's body with his own, smothering him with his scent, claiming his Omega before his heat would take over his being. Nothing and nobody was going to ever come between them again. Wade would make sure of it. Peter was _his_ Omega. 

Peter's heat did arrive a couple of days later and as predicted he had some very confusing thoughts about Beck, but his Omega behaved and only craved his true Alpha Wade. Naturally he had only been too happy to oblige, sinking his teeth into Peter in the first round of knotting, wanting them to bond as soon as possible. Five knotting sessions later and the mark was almost perfect. 

Peter hadn't known for sure if his little idea of seducing Wade before his heat would work, but after being taunted by the idea that Wade might be doubting his worth as his lover he knew he had to at least try. The Omega believes it saved their relationship as since that day Wade had a renewed confidence about him and the two of them were inseparable. 

After a few months Peter moved back into their apartment and life was good. He continued with his therapy and while he had his moments of doubt and anxiety Wade was always there to support him and love him. Peter realised in the past he had been selfish towards his Alpha and as time went on he learnt to give him just as much love in return. They talked about having a family and decided they would look into adoption in the future, but for the time being they were happy just being with each other. 

Before long Deadpool and Spider-Man were once again spotted patrolling the city, but Peter declined Tony's offer of a new suit. He preferred his old one, he decided it was more _him_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Our Omega and his Alpha got their happy ending, but what about those other two? Did Tony really turn his back on Quentin Beck, or did the wily Alpha charm him back after all?

"You know if they found out about us they would never trust me again. That was well played with Peter at the hospital, I never thanked you properly. I wanted him and Wade to have a real chance and that could only work if you were out of the picture. They deserve to be happy." Tony glanced over at Beck who was lying back on a recliner by the pool. A large parasol shielded his delicate skin from the sun. He gave the Omega a lazy smile as he sipped a cocktail and sighed.

"What about us Tony? Don't we deserve to be happy too? I never felt the same about anybody the way I do about you. Peter was cute, I won't lie, but that would never have worked. Just like you and Wade, there was no ....what did you call it?" He grinned mischievously at his Omega. 

"Go on ...say it you coward." Tony's face lit up.

"LOVE! There, you happy now?" Beck smirked at the Omega's content expression.

"Well, you carry on recovering so well and I have a little surprise for you. I think you'll like it, it's green." The Omega winked as Beck rubbed his palms together.

_Oh yeah. I'm going to love it._

_He's making me a suit._

_Soon Mysterio, soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I know, Mysterio still got a happy ending too.  
Truth is I have a massive soft spot for Quentin Beck, even when he's a total bastard.


End file.
